What could have been
by Tipititralala
Summary: Oubliez tout ce que vous connaissez de la série. Oubliez tout ce qui a bien pu s'y dérouler, ou ne pas s'y dérouler. Dîtes vous simplement qu'ici, tout redémarre à zéro. Du moins, que notre histoire redémarre d'un point bien précis ...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello hello people ! _

_Bientôt le nouvel an, bientôt nous serons en 2013 ! Avouez, ça ne changera strictement rien à vos existence qu'on prenne une année de plus. A part de se dire qu'on est des survivants de 2012, qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne ? Ah oui si, la diffusion de la saison 8 de House sur TF1. En parlant de ça, OH SACRILÈGE ! Les deux premiers épisodes seront suivis par Now What. Ils veulent qu'on pleure c'est ça ? Ils veulent qu'on sorte cordes et flingues et qu'on mette un point final à nos vies, c'est ça ? Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je n'ai pas encore pris la décision de regarder ou non. Jusqu'à présent, je l'ai boycotté, me répétant mentalement que je regarderai lors de sa diffusion sur TF1, que j'avais encore le temps de m'y faire avant que ce jour n'arrive. Et en fait, non. Je sais pas, je m'attendais pas à ce que ça arrive aussi vite, du coup je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête psychologiquement. D'autant plus lorsqu'on sait que le 8 janvier, je sortirais de mon deuxième et dernier jour de partiels de première semestre de médecine. Alors parlez donc d'un remontant hein ! De ce fait, je me laisse encore du temps pour réfléchir à tout ça, et je verrai au moment voulu. (Bonjour bonjour je ponds un monologue dont vous vous foutez peut-être totalement, mais j'avais besoin de parler de ça. J'ai le droit de parler de conneries maintenant ?).  
Breeeeeeeeeeeeef ! Comme vous le savez - non en fait, vous ne le savez pas, enfin si, seulement trois personnes l'étaient -, ceci est une nouvelle fiction de mon cru. Qui j'espère, vous ravira, tout comme moi je prends plaisir à la rédiger. Toutefois, elle sera sans doute différente des autres, puisqu'il vous faudra suivre mes indications. Alors lisez bien ce qui va suivre, laissez vous guider par mes mots, et suivez mes explications.  
Oubliez tout ce que vous connaissez de la série. Oubliez tout ce qui a bien pu s'y dérouler, ou ne pas s'y dérouler. Dîtes vous simplement qu'ici, tout redémarre à zéro. Du moins, que notre histoire redémarre d'un point bien précis. Pas de Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, pas de Foreman, Chase, Cameron, Taub, Thirteen et compagnie. Non, rien de tout cela n'existe pour le moment. Nous nous trouvons dans le Michigan, plus précisément sur le campus le plus réputé qu'on puisse y trouver, celui de Ann Arbor. Pour le reste, laissez vous simplement guider par le récit, tout ce dont vous aurez besoin de savoir y sera expliqué. A vous de vous laissez transporter, c'est la seule chose que vous aurez besoin d'exécuter. Pour le reste faîtes moi confiance, je suis aux commandes de ce navire. A vous de voir comment l'histoire se développera ...  
Avouez le, ce petit explicatif a piqué votre curiosité, n'est-ce pas ? Rassurez-vous, c'était mon but premier. On verra bien si la magie opère et si vous demeurez suspendu à ce récit ! N'hésitez donc pas à me donner vos avis à ce propos, c'est toujours un plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de tout ça. Même si vous n'aimez pas, je ne vous en voudrai pas. C'est un projet qui me tient à coeur, et que je compte mener jusqu'au bout coûte que coûte, quoi qu'il arrive.  
Sur ce, trêve de blablatage, et passons aux choses sérieuses - enfin, pour vous - : la lecture ! Passez du bon temps (je l'espère).  
Je vous souhaite d'ores et déjà une bonne année (dans l'éventualité d'une absence d'update d'ici là, ce qui m'étonnerait) et à bientôt !_

_See ya people :D_

* * *

_**What could have been.**_

_**Chap' 1.**_

A tout juste 19 ans, elle assurait réellement dans ce qu'elle faisait. Troisième année en Med School, et déjà elle bluffait ses professeurs qui voyaient en elle une jeune femme au potentiel énorme. Depuis un an, elle effectuait déjà des stages à l'hôpital, en tant qu'externe.

Son visage cristallin, ses traits parfaitement dessinés, ses courbes délicates, faisaient d'elle une sublime jeune femme, qui ne laissait pas les hommes insensibles. Son groupe d'amis était connu pour faire partie des plus belles filles et garçons de l'université, cela n'avait de secrets pour personne. Ils étaient de toutes les fêtes, de toutes les soirées, mais cela n'empêchait pas Cuddy d'être des plus studieuses.

Elle démarrait sa troisième année, et on devait lui assigner un nouvel externe. Assise sur une table dans le parc de l'université, elle relisait une partie de ses cours, profitant du soleil de ce mois de septembre, vêtue d'une robe légère et ses lunettes de soleil dissimulant ses yeux bleus-gris. Un coup d'œil à sa montre, et elle commença à ranger ses affaires. Sac sur l'épaule, elle se dirigea vers le plus grand bâtiment, se faufilant à travers les étudiants pour rejoindre l'étage qu'elle souhaitait.

Elle pénétra dans un petit amphithéâtre, et opta pour une place en milieu de rang, où elle sortit de quoi écrire. Peu à peu, la salle se remplissait, mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention, occupée à organiser ses affaires. Un groupe de jeunes gens entra bruyamment, ce qui la fit soupirer. Certains prenaient vraiment les cours pour une partie de rigolade !

Elle sentit alors quelqu'un prendre place à ses côtés, et roula des yeux en constatant l'identité de celui-ci. Encore un de ces fauteurs de trouble, il n'avait pas intérêt à la déranger !

Le professeur d'Endocrinologie ne tarda pas à faire son apparition, provoquant un éclat de rire chez certains des étudiants, qui se plaisaient à se moquer de lui. Mais la brunette n'en avait cure, elle était bien décidée à suivre cette matière qui lui plaisait grandement et pour laquelle elle assistait en auditeur libre.

Alors que le médecin expliquait à ses élèves le rôle et les fonctions du thymus, le jeune homme à ses côtés se pencha vers elle, essayant de lire les notes de la jeune femme. Elle laissa donc échapper un soupir, espérant ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'avait vu faire.

**- Bouge ton bras, je vois pas ce que tu écris**, souffla-t-il d'un ton des plus neutres.  
**- Si tu suivais un peu plus au lieu de t'amuser, tu n'aurais pas besoin de copier sur moi**, tiqua-t-elle sans même lui adresser le moindre regard.

**- Oh, mais c'est qu'on fait sa petite élève studieuse ! **Se moqua-t-il avant de prendre la feuille de la jeune femme.

Elle roula des yeux, et se pencha pour la récupérer, tout en le fusillant du regard. Non mais il se prenait pour qui celui-là ?

**- Je plains tes futurs patients, si toutefois un jour tu deviens médecin**, riposta-t-elle, toujours sans lui accorder le moindre regard.  
**- Oh mais on voit que Mademoiselle ne sait pas à qui elle a affaire ! **Se vanta-t-il avant de bomber le torse, main sur le cœur.** Gregory House, futur grand médecin de renommée mondiale, et tombeur de ses dames.  
- Et surtout, gros emmerdeur**, ajouta-t-elle avant de griffonner quelques mots sur sa feuille.  
**- Oh, des gros mots venant de la bouche d'une Demoiselle, c'est pas très charmant !**

Elle grogna à nouveau, mâchonnant le bouchon de son stylo. Qu'il pouvait être énervant !

**- Je t'emmerde**, souffla-t-elle lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle et qu'elle sentit ses yeux reluquer sa poitrine.  
**- Et toi, c'est quoi ton prénom « Mademoiselle rabat-joie » ?  
- Pour l'ajouter à la liste de tes conquêtes, c'est ça ?  
- Oh, mais c'est qu'elle comprend vite la petite !  
- DANS TES RÊVES ! **S'exclama-t-elle, un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Aussitôt, bon nombre de têtes se tournèrent vers eux, et elle rougit instantanément.

**- Tout va bien là haut, on ne vous dérange pas trop ? **Annonça le professeur, en indiquant les deux jeunes gens. **Vous désirez peut-être qu'on sorte tous pour vous laisser discuter tranquillement, ou que je vous laisse ma place au bureau ?**

La Demoiselle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, plus gênée que jamais. Il l'avait mis dans un sacré pétrin, elle allait le lui faire payer !

**- Puisque le cours ne semble pas vous intéresser le moins du monde, l'un de vous serait-il capable de me citer les deux principales hormones thymiques et leur rôle ? **Poursuivit le vieil homme, les dévisageant du regard, mains sur les hanches.  
**- On trouve la thymopoïétine**, commença-t-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres, ravie de connaître d'ores et déjà la réponse, **qui agit sur les cellules nourricières des prothymocytes.  
- Et la thymuline**, enchaîna House, un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres, **qui stimule l'immunocompétence des lymphocytes T.**

L'Endocrinologue acquiesça alors, et reporta son attention sur son cours. La brunette tourna aussitôt la tête vers son voisin de place, les sourcils froncés et le regard noir.

**- Je comprends mieux ta réputation maintenant**, lâcha-t-elle en se reconcentrant sur sa feuille.  
**- Je sais je sais, je suis à la fois sexy et terriblement intelligent**, ironisa-t-il en lui volant l'un de ses crayons histoire de la taquiner une fois de plus.  
**- J'aurais plutôt dit imbu de sa personne et insupportable**, se moqua-t-elle en jouant avec ses boucles ébènes.  
**- N'empêches que je connais toujours pas ton prénom**, lui rappela-t-il en faisant tourner le stylo entre ses doigts.  
**- Lisa Cuddy, une de celles que tu n'ajouteras jamais dans la liste des filles que tu auras mis dans ton lit**, se présenta-t-elle en lui adressant un grand sourire moqueur.

Il dévoila ses dents blanches en un large sourire, la tête penchée sur le côté. Il devait l'avouer, mais ce petit bout de femme commençait vraiment à lui plaire. Son intelligence, sa beauté, le fait qu'elle ne se laisse aucunement faire … Elle sortait de l'ordinaire, et il adorait ça. Alors il ne lâcherait pas le morceau, il fallait qu'il la fasse plier comme il avait fait plier toutes les autres, ce serait une de ses plus belles conquêtes et victoires.

Les jours avaient finis par passer, et cela faisait déjà deux bonnes semaines qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. A chaque cours d'Endocrinologie, c'était la même chose. Elle arrivait dans les premières en amphi, et House finissait toujours par s'installer à ses côtés, prenant ainsi un malin plaisir à la taquiner. Même si elle prétendait le trouver plus qu'énervant, à force, elle y prenait goût. Pour une fois que quelqu'un ne s'arrêtait pas sur sa beauté, ou sur son intelligence, mais qu'on la considérait pour ce qu'elle était vraiment !

A l'hôpital, on avait attitré à la jeune femme un interne, Josh, qui devait lui montrer les techniques médicales et autres pratiques, ainsi que la surveiller lorsqu'elle prescrivait une ordonnance ou lors d'un acte médicale. Contre toute attente, House s'était montré désobligeant envers ce dernier. Un jour, elle les avait même entendu se prendre la tête dans un couloir de l'hôpital, aucun d'eux ne s'étant rendu compte de sa présence.

**- C'est moi qu'on aurait du choisir comme interne en charge de Cuddy! **S'était exclamé le brun, le regard menaçant. **Mais non, il a fallu que tu joues de tes relations pour l'obtenir !  
- Serais-tu jaloux ? **Avait ironisé l'autre, poings sur les hanches. **Sous prétexte que je t'aurais piqué une des externes que tu voulais, tu me fais ta petite crise ? T'as un vrai problème toi hein !  
- C'est toi qui a un vrai problème**, avait hurlé l'interne aux yeux océan, s'avançant d'un pas menaçant vers son interlocuteur. **Tu te sens obligé de me piquer une externe juste pour te la faire alors que tu sais qu'elle m'intéresse !  
- Ah oui, c'est « chasse gardée » maintenant ? **S'était moqué le petit malin, mais en reculant toutefois d'un pas. **Hey mec, toutes les belles filles ne sont pas que pour toi hein, laisses en aux autres ! Et, entre nous, Lisa n'aurait aucun mérite à fréquenter quelqu'un comme toi.**

House avait alors décoché un coup de poing dans le visage de Josh, et ils avaient du être séparés par deux médecins qui passaient par là. La jeune femme n'avait pas bougé de sa cachette, stupéfaite de ce qu'elle avait entendu. D'autant plus que, depuis ce jour-là, elle avait remarqué les crasses qui arrivaient à l'interne en charge d'elle, et elle n'avait aucun doute sur celui qui menait la vie dure à Josh ...

Et puis un soir, elle avait décidé de se rendre à une soirée organisée par des quatrièmes années. Après avoir enfilé une robe bustier noire au dessus du genou, coiffé ses longues boucles brunes afin qu'elles reposent tout en délicatesse sur ses épaules, maquillé son charmant visage sans exagération, et enfilé une paire de talons hauts, elle se rendit sur les lieux de la fête.

Elle n'était arrivée que depuis une vingtaine de minutes, mais déjà bon nombre de jeunes hommes lui tournaient autour, essayant de se frotter outrageusement à elle. Elle n'en avait cure, elle ne désirait qu'une chose : s'amuser et profiter. Et, alors qu'un de membres de l'équipe de football américain de l'université lui offrait un verre d'alcool, elle sentit une main se poser dans le bas de son dos, ce qui la fit aussitôt sursauter et se retourner vers celui qui venait d'effectuer ce geste.

**- Tiens tiens, Miss Cuddy enchaîne les verres ? **Plaisanta-t-il en enroulant son bras autour d'elle pour faire comprendre à l'autre dragueur que la jeune femme était sa proie. **Aura-t-on le droit à un strip-tease et une lap dance sur le bar ?**

Elle roula des yeux en le fixant, avant de s'éloigner de la foule pour prendre un peu l'air. Il la suivit rapidement, et la rejoignit vers la balustrade, sourire aux lèvres.

**- C'est ma question qui t'a fait fuir, ou tu voulais simplement réserver ton corps pour moi ? **Se moqua-t-il en la fixant, ses yeux bleu océan perçant la jeune Demoiselle.  
**- Cherche, peut-être qu'un jour tu sauras la réponse**, gloussa-t-elle, ses mains sur la rambarde et les yeux clos, profitant de la brise légère qui faisaient voler doucement ses cheveux.

Il sourit largement, se rapprochant d'elle et plaçant ses mains de part et d'autre du bassin de la Demoiselle. Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, frissonnant lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud du jeune homme contre sa nuque. Elle se retourna, plongeant son regard dans le sien, essayant de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

**- Tout à l'heure, quand tu étais avec ce gros lourd de Matt, tu comptais vraiment boire avec lui ? **Demanda-t-il, ce qui la vit écarquiller les yeux, tandis qu'un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres pulpeuses.

**- Oh, House serait-il déçu qu'on puisse lui prendre la seule conquête qu'il n'ait jamais eu dans son lit ? **Plaisanta-t-elle, avant de rejeter ses cheveux bruns en arrière. **Rassures toi, il m'a juste offert un verre, rien de plus.**

House ne quittait pas un seul instant la jeune femme du regard, comme hypnotisé par elle. Il en prenait d'autant plus conscience qu'auparavant, elle était largement différente des autres, et il adorait ça. Elle était unique à ses yeux, bien plus que personne ne l'avait jamais été auparavant pour lui. Alors il ne laisserait jamais personne l'avoir, il s'en faisait la promesse.

**- Heureusement**, lâcha-t-il. **De toute façon, il ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme toi.**

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, afin d'être à la même hauteur que lui, les yeux étincelants de mille étoiles et son sourire plus charmant que jamais.

**- Je t'ai entendu t'engueuler puis te battre avec Josh à l'hôpital tu sais**, avoua-t-elle alors. **J'ai entendu ce que tu lui as dit à mon sujet, et je sais que c'est toi qui lui pourrit la vie pour te venger. Mais pourquoi tu te comportes ainsi, simplement si c'est pour qu'un jour, je finisse dans ton lit ?**

Il ne chercha pas même à répondre, et fondit sur ses lèvres, emprisonnant ces deux petits bouts de chaire acidulés entre les siennes. Rapidement, il sentit la bouche de la jeune femme s'entrouvrir, lui autorisant l'accès à sa langue, tandis qu'il la maintenait contre la rambarde, ses bras musclés se nouant autour de sa taille. Elle vint placer ses mains au niveau de sa nuque, remontant ensuite dans ses cheveux pour redescendre à nouveau et reproduire ce geste à l'infini. Durant de longues minutes, plus rien n'avait d'importance autour d'eux. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, à point c'est tout.

Ils ne se séparèrent qu'une fois à bout de souffle, front contre front. Elle était si belle avec ses lèvres gonflées, ses joues roses et ses boucles entourant son visage, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui voler un furtif baiser, avant de se saisir de sa main, l'entrainant à sa suite.

Consciente du lieu où il souhaitait la conduire, elle ne chercha pas même à s'opposer, le suivant docilement. Après tout, ils devaient en avoir tout autant envie l'un que l'autre, alors pourquoi s'en priver ? Au diable ses principes de ne pas faire partie des filles qu'il avait réussi à baiser, l'idée était trop alléchante pour qu'elle y résiste. D'autant plus que, d'après les échos qu'elle avait eu, il était dans le genre bien bâti, et plus qu'un bon coup au pieu. Elle n'allait donc surement pas se refuser une bonne partie de jambes en l'air …

Ils parvinrent rapidement dans un petit appartement, où il la fit entrer avant de la plaquer contre le mur et de claquer la porte, reprenant possessivement possession de la bouche de l'externe. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains puissantes parcourir son corps, et rejeta la tête en arrière lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, la portant ainsi en dévorant sa peau jusqu'à pouvoir la déposer en délicatesse sur le lit.

Là, il se plaça au dessus d'elle, mordillant constamment ses lèvres en souriant. Elle était tout bonnement sublime, si belle et parfaite sous lui, qu'il ne pouvait résister à la serrer tout contre lui. Bien vite elle avait senti la boule oppresser l'entre-jambe de son amant, et avait frémi en sentant son poids sur son de désir mais sans pour autant se presser, ils commencèrent à se déshabiller mutuellement, entrecoupant leurs gestes de multiples baisers. Elle avait les yeux fermés, profitant de ce toucher si doux sur sa peau. On lui avait toujours dit qu'House était du genre à précipiter les choses, à n'accumuler les filles que pour le sexe et rien d'autre, mais les choses lui paraissaient bien différentes de tout ce qu'elle avait pu en entendre. Il prenait soin d'effleurer chaque parcelle, même infime de sa peau, de combler la jeune femme autant qu'il le pouvait. D'ordinaire, il envoyait paître les préliminaires, mais là, il comptait bien les faire durer autant qu'il le pourrait. Lisa méritait tellement plus que ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir …

Bassin contre bassin, ils continuaient à profiter de chaque seconde. Leurs bouches ne se quittaient que pour de brèves inspirations, leurs corps demeuraient collés. Ils finirent par ne plus pouvoir attendre, l'envie devenant plus forte que l'un contre l'autre, il finit par pénétrer en elle, lui arrachant un gémissement, de plaisir heureusement. Il ne s'enfonça pas complètement du premier coup, ne voulant en aucun cas lui faire mal. Non au contraire, il voulait qu'elle apprécie réellement l'instant …

Ils entamèrent de lascifs va-et-vies pour débuter, poursuivant leurs baisers incessants. Puis la cadence s'accéléra, pour leur plus grand plaisir à tous les deux. Sans même avoir recours à des mots, ils parvenaient à se caser sur l'autre, leurs mouvements s'accordant à la perfection comme si leurs corps étaient fait pour s'unir. Les caresses demeuraient de mise, le tout étant à la fois passionné et tendre.

L'orgasme les frappa en même temps, les secouant vivement de toute part. Ils se laissèrent retomber sur le matelas qui grinça, à bout de souffle. Aussitôt elle vint se nicher contre lui, et il l'entoura de ses bras avant que, l'un comme l'autre, ne sombre dans un sommeil bien mérité.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux le matin même, elle laissa sa main glisser sous le drap, espérant y trouver une présence. Mais la place était froide, et elle rouvrit aussitôt les yeux, fouillant les alentours du regard. Personne, elle était seule dans cet appartement qui n'était pas le sien ...

_TBC ..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Sérieusement, quand j'ai parlé de rester active, je ne pensais pas l'être autant ces derniers jours. Mais vous connaissez, ce n'est surement pas ce qui risque de vous déranger, n'est-ce pas ? Mais devinez quoi. J'ai eu ma Chouquette au téléphone (Jo, ou Josam, pour ceux qui n'auraient toujours pas compris à qui je fais allusion), et comme c'est un amour - et qu'au passage, elle m'a bien fait rire avec nos sujets de discussion -, et bien je n'ai pas pu lui refuser une update. D'autant plus que, comme elle me la fait remarquer, la partie scolaire d'entre vous est encore en vacances, alors autant profiter de vos derniers instants avant la reprise, non ? Pour ma part ne vous en faîtes pas, en dehors de 4 partiels répartis entre lundi et mardi, je suis en vacances jusqu'au 23 janvier, j'aurais donc pas mal de temps pour moi, pour avancer dans mes écrits et tout le tralala. C'est surement pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre ! (Evidemment, si je pouvais faire un tour dans les Alpes, je dirais pas non, mais tout ça bien sûr avec internet, sinon ça va pas le faire x))  
Au passage, je voulais à tout prix partager quelque chose avec vous. Celle qui m'a dit ça se reconnaitra tout de suite, et c'est justement le but x) : "Mais je suis hypnotisée avec ton intro. Alors je suis dépendante maintenant. En fait tu es comme dans le livre de la jungle le serpent dont les yeux tournent et qui chante "Aies confiaaaaance" xD". Non mais après ça, comment voulez-vous vous retenir d'imaginer les yeux qui tournent ? C'est dommage, parce que j'ai beau essayé de les faire tourner, ça me fait plus loucher qu'autre chose. Mais avec de l'entrainement, je devrais pouvoir y arriver, non ?  
Oh, et pendant que je suis dans ma lancée, je tiens à remercier sincèrement Camille. **"J'adore vraiment tes fictions, je n'arrive même pas à lire d'autres fictions que les tiennes tellement qu'elles sont bien écrite. Je te dit bravo pour ton travail. J'espère vite lire la suite de ta fiction."**_ _Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ta review m'a touché, au plus profond de moi. Me dire que tu n'arrives à lire que moi, ça doit être le plus beau compliment qu'on m'ait jamais fait (Bon okay, j'attends toujours qu'on me dise que j'ai un cul bureaucratique aux formes parfaites", et là je serais la plus heureuse des femmes). C'est là un beau 'cadeau' que tu m'as fait, et j'espère ainsi ne jamais te décevoir et continuer à te faire rêver grâce à mes écrits. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je n'arrêterai pas de sitôt l'écriture, j'en ai trop besoin, et je remarque que vous tout autant que moi. Alors encore un grand merci pour ta petite review qui m'a drôlement touchée, et au plaisir de te retrouver toujours au rendez-vous.  
__Bon, je crois que j'ai peut-être assez blablaté, non ? Mais ça avait besoin d'être dit, alors faut faire avec, les gens ! Et puis, je vous interdis de vous plaindre de mon intro, puisque j'ai un rythme d'update assez soutenu. Nah !_

_Allez, je ne vous retiens guère plus longtemps, et je file de ce pas vaquer à mes occupations. (J'vous dirais pas lesquelles, vous pouvez toujours courir ! :P). N'hésitez pas à faire part de vos avis au passage, c'est toujours assez constructif de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Et on se retrouve très prochainement, promis.  
See ya people !_

* * *

_**Chap' 2**_

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux le matin même, elle laissa sa main glisser sous le drap, espérant y trouver une présence. Mais la place était froide, et elle rouvrit aussitôt les yeux, fouillant les alentours du regard. Personne, elle était seule dans cet appartement qui n'était pas le sien.

Elle attrapa ses sous-vêtements ainsi que sa robe, et les enfila en toute hâte avant de fouiller un peu le studio. Les placards étaient vides, il n'y avait plus aucune affaire appartenant à son propriétaire. La salle de bains était tout aussi vide, plus aucune trace de son occupant ne subsistait. Il avait fuit sans lui dire au revoir, rien, pas un mot ...

Elle quitta précipitamment les lieux, et partit à la recherche des amis de House. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parcourir le campus entier pour les trouver, elle connaissait leurs habitudes, et savait donc parfaitement où les trouver à coup sûr.

Elle avait vu juste, ils glandouillaient sur leur table d'extérieur préféré, à reluquer toutes les jeunes femmes qui passaient devant eux. La tête haute, elle s'avança vers eux, mais le regretta presque aussitôt.

**- Regardez qui voilà ! **S'exclama l'un d'eux en pointant l'étudiante du doigt. **Miss Cuddy, la bonasse qui veut faire croire à tout le monde qu'elle ne fait pas partie de ces poufs qui courent après House !**

Elle fusilla ce dernier du regard, essayant alors de ne pas perdre la face, surtout pas devant eux.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut la petite sainte-ni-touche ? **Ajouta un blond, ses lunettes de soleil ridiculement posées sur le bout de son nez.  
**- Déjà, elle t'emmerde**, cracha sèchement Lisa, avant de se tourner vers le troisième qui, jusque là n'avait encore pas dit un mot. **Je voulais seulement savoir où je peux le trouver, un point c'est tout.**

Celui-ci éclata de rire, aussi idiotement que les deux précédents. Bon sang comment un esprit tel que celui de House pouvait-il se complaire avec des abrutis de ce genre ? Ce genre de choses la surprendrait toujours …

**- Tu t'es enfin décidée à te laisser te faire sauter c'est ça ? **Ricana-t-il. **Pas de bol, il a du partir. Fallait te décider plus tôt poulette ! Mais tu sais, je suis ouvert à ce genre de propositions hein, et bien meilleur étalon que lui.**

Cette fois-ci, elle avala difficilement sa rage, et tourna les talons, non sans leur avoir adressé des yeux noirs de colère. Si un regard pouvait tuer, ils auraient été littéralement éliminés sur place en l'espace d'une milliseconde.

Au bord des larmes et en marchant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, elle regagna son appartement, passa devant sa colocataire et meilleure amie sans même la voir, pour se réfugier dans sa chambre, où elle fondit en sanglots. Hannah la rejoignit rapidement, blottissant tout contre elle celle qu'elle considérait presque comme une sœur, et frottant son échine dans l'espoir vain de la calmer.

**- Hey Lisa, faut pas se mettre dans des états pareils … **Souffla-t-elle en caressant les boucles ébènes de la jeune femme. **C'est à cause de tes parents ? De ta petite sœur ?  
**

Ses sanglots bloquant sa gorge, Cuddy était tout bonnement incapable d'articuler un seul mot. Nichée dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, elle tremblait comme jamais, laissant s'écouler toutes les larmes de son corps, durant cinq bonnes longues minutes qui lui parurent durer une éternité.

**- Greg … **Bafouilla-t-elle alors, le regard baigné de larmes.  
**- Greg ... Gregory House ? **S'étouffa Hannah. **Il t'a fait du mal, c'est ça ?**

Elle nia vivement de la tête, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale afin de pouvoir enchainer correctement ses mots. La tâche n'était pas des plus simples, mais elle avait trop besoin d'en parler.

**- Non non … Pas du tout … **Balbutia-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. **Hier à la soirée … Il a été adorable, vraiment … Et puis, on s'est embrassé, on a fini dans sa chambre … Mais ce matin, au réveil … il avait disparu ! Et quand j'ai voulu demander à ses … connards d'amis où il pouvait se trouver, ils m'ont envoyé paître comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire paillasson sur lequel on s'essuierait les pieds pleins de boue en rentrant d'une promenade en forêt !**

Hannah embrassa le front de son amie, la berçant contre elle. Elle connaissait bien la réputation de House, mais de là à ce qu'il se montrer tendre et doux avec quelqu'un, ça non. Aurait-ce été pour cela qu'il aurait aussitôt fuit ? En tout cas, il était hors de question qu'elle parle de ça à Lisa, pas maintenant. Elle était encore bien trop fragile ...

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, le téléphone se mit à sonner, et Hannah courut décrocher, non sans avoir embrassé le front de son amie au passage. Elle échangea quelques mots avec son interlocuteur.

**- « Parler à Cuddy ? Oui oui, Lisa est là » Lisa, c'est pour toi ! **S'exclama-t-elle, après avoir placé le combiné sur son épaule, afin de s'assurer que la concernée l'avait bien entendu.

Cette dernière fit son apparition, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux rougis et le visage encore marqués par ses sanglots, puis prit le téléphone en l'interrogeant du regard.

**- Un certain Mick Jagger**, fit Hannah en haussant les épaules, amusée.

Lisa roula des yeux, et porta le téléphone contre son oreille, se demandant bien quel genre d'idiot pouvait lui faire une blague aussi stupide.

**- Allo ? **Fit-elle simplement, en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.  
**- « Hello joli cul ! » **S'exclama une voix de l'autre côté du combiné qui la fit sursauter.

Elle fit ensuite signe à sa meilleure amie qu'elle pouvait quitter la pièce, afin d'avoir une conversation plus personnelle. La blonde sourit, acquiesça et disparut dans sa chambre, laissant Lisa tranquille.

**- Espèce d'idiot**, lâcha-t-elle, le dos en appui contre le mur. **Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour dire des âneries du genre, n'est-ce pas ?  
- « Ravi de rendre service ! » **Plaisanta-t-il avant d'adopter un ton plus sérieux. « **J'appelais pour te dire que je suis désolé pour ce matin... »**

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise. House, le mec connu pour ne jamais s'excuser, encore moins après s'être fait une fille, venait de lui demander pardon ? Wow, il n'était vraiment pas comme on le laissait imaginer lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle ...

**- Tu veux parler du fait que je me suis réveillée seule dans ton appartement, où tout était vide, alors qu'on venait à peine de coucher ensemble la veille ? **S'étouffa-t-elle. **C'est le coup que tu fais à toutes les filles que tu mets dans ton lit, n'est-ce pas ?  
- « Ecoutes, c'est pas ce que tu crois**, s'expliqua-t-il. **Déjà bien souvent, les filles, je ne les rappelle pas pour m'excuser . Et c'est elles qui quittent mon appart, pas moi. Pendant que tu dormais, j'ai eu un appel du Doyen, qui me convoquait dans son bureau. Un de mes soit-disant amis aurait dévoilé que je trichais à mes examens, du coup on m'a supprimé mes subventions. Adieu l'appart universitaire, je vais devoir trouver un loyer pas trop cher et un job à côté si je veux pouvoir continuer mes études ici. »**

Elle demeura bouche bée, toutefois à moitié surprise du comportement du 'pote' de House. Ce n'était vraiment pas des gens très fréquentables, et plus stupides que leurs chaussettes.

**- Tu vas réussir à te débrouiller tout seul ? **Demanda-t-elle en faisant tourner l'une de ses boucles ébènes autour de son doigt. **Tes parents ne peuvent pas t'aider ?  
- « Pas leur genre. T'en fais pas, ça ira pour moi**, assura-t-il simplement. **Tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour ce matin alors ? »**

Elle laissa échapper un soupir, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Bien sûr qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus, comment ne pas lui pardonner après de telles explications ?

**- Evidemment idiot**, ironisa-t-elle, un sourire ornant à nouveau ses sublimes lèvres. **Mais je te préviens, tu as intérêt à vite réintégrer le campus et à suivre les cours d'Endocrinologie, sinon gare à toi !  
**

De l'autre côté du téléphone elle l'entendit rire, et fit de même. C'est fou comme il pouvait la faire passer d'une émotion à une autre en une fraction de seconde, juste comme ça.

**- « Pendant que j'y pense, ça te tente une sortie samedi ? On pourrait éplucher les annonces de job et d'appartement et tu pourrais m'aider à faire un choix ... »  
- Tu proposes ça à toutes les filles avec qui tu couches ? **Le taquina-t-elle, juste histoire de lui montrer que rien n'avait changé entre eux.  
**- « Seulement celles qui ont une chance que ça se reproduise, en plus d'avoir un joli cul bien rond, une belle paire de seins bien fermes, et de charmantes boucles brunes qui lui donnent un air angélique malgré le fait qu'elle soit une vraie Diablesse. »**

A nouveau elle se mit à rire, totalement soulagée. Elles étaient loin derrière elle les remarques désobligeantes des trois idiots se prétendant être les amis de House, son cœur était de nouveau léger. Elle en était à présent certaine, elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres filles qu'il avait fréquenté jusque là. Non, il prenait trop soin d'elle pour qu'elle soit un simple coup d'un soir. Il le lui avait déjà assuré d'une certaine manière, elle était unique à ses yeux ...

Le samedi tant attendu était enfin arrivé, et la jeune femme s'était longuement préparée pour paraître le plus à son avantage. Un jean qui dessinait à merveille ses formes, un débardeur assez large qui glissait de son épaule droite, un léger cardigan et de charmants talons. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés, travaillant simplement un peu ses boucles avant qu'elles ne soient ni trop ondulées, ni trop raides. Sac à main sur l'épaule, elle attendait devant l'entrée du campus qu'il vienne la chercher.

Une moto ne tarda pas à apparaître, et se rangea aussitôt devant la Demoiselle, qui souriait grandement. Son conducteur retira son casque, approcha son visage du sien, et mordilla la joue de la jeune femme.

**- Aie, mais ça fait mal idiot ! **Gémit-elle avant de le regarder, les yeux plissés comme si elle était en colère.  
**- Douillette va ! **Se moqua-t-il avant de soulever une partie du siège de la cylindrée pour lui tendre un casque. **Mais tu aurais pu faire un effort et mettre une robe ou une jupe courte, j'avais pris ma moto juste pour ça !**

**- Quel dommage**, ironisa-t-elle. **Ca ira House, tu arriveras à t'en remettre ?**

Il lui adressa une mimique enfantine, puis prit sa main, adoptant alors un ton solennel.

**- Tu sais, Lisa**, prononça-t-il en accentuant le prénom de celle-ci, **j'ai un prénom, et c'est Greg.**

**- Je suis au courant tu sais**, le taquina-t-elle.  
**- Alors pourquoi tu ne l'emploies pas ? **Tiqua-t-il en lui enfilant le casque, prêt à l'aider à monter sur son deux-roues.  
**- J'ai toujours entendu tout le monde t'appeler par ton nom de famille, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'échapperai à la règle**, expliqua-t-elle, avant de monter sur la moto, aidée par l'étudiant.  
**- Tu n'es pas comme tout le monde, mets toi bien ça dans le crâne**, s'exclama-t-il avant de faire rugir son moteur et de prendre les mains de la brunette afin de les enrouler autour de lui. **Comme ça, tu ne risqueras pas de tomber au premier virage.**

Elle hocha simplement la tête, se blottissant contre le dos du futur médecin. Très vite, elle prit goût à cette balade à deux, à cette proximité,cette intimité entre eux. Le vent chatouillait sa peau à travers ses vêtements, la faisant agréablement frissonner.

Ils se rendirent en ville où, se tenant par le bras, ils commencèrent à regarder les annonces de logement et de travail, non sans s'envoyer constamment de petites vannes, rire sans cesse et échangeant parfois un baiser en toute impunité.

Ils avaient finis par se rendre dans un café, installés au fond de la petite salle, boisson chaude en main, profitant du temps libre qu'ils avaient avant de se rendre dans un appartement pour le visiter.

**- Tu vas dormir où en attendant de trouver un appartement ? **Demanda-t-elle, soufflant doucement sur le contenu brûlant de sa tasse de café.  
**- Je sais pas encore**, avoua-t-il. **Je trouverai bien, ne t'en fais pas ...**

Elle se pencha vers lui, et posa sa main sur la sienne, lui adressant un tendre sourire, et la tête penchée sur le côté.

**- Viens dans mon appartement si tu veux**, proposa-t-elle gentiment. **Le week-end, ma coloc rend visite à sa famille, elle ne sera donc pas présente.**

Il leva les yeux vers son visage, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était sincère. Le large sourire bienveillant qu'il y vit le toucha profondément, et il se pencha pour unir quelques instants leurs bouches, oubliant tout simplement ce qui les entouraient.

L'appartement qu'ils visitèrent leur plurent aussitôt, et le propriétaire semblait plutôt enclin à le louer à House. Contre l'avis de ce dernier, Cuddy s'était portée garante de caution, assurant au jeune homme que cela lui faisait plaisir de pouvoir l'aider, que cela ne la dérangeait aucunement puisqu'elle avait les moyens. Il la remercia d'un doux baiser qui acheva de convaincre le propriétaire, le décidant même à donner aussitôt les clés au jeune médecin.

Lorsque le vieil homme quitta les lieux, Greg se tourna vers la Demoiselle, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle et nichant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle gloussa en sentant sa barbe naissance piquer sa peau, tandis que ses mains s'enroulaient autour de la taille de l'étudiant.

**- Merci … **Souffla-t-il dans son oreille, ses doigts jouant avec les cheveux de la Demoiselle. **Qui plus est on a de la chance, il est déjà meublé …**

Amusée, elle roula des yeux, mais ne l'arrêta pas un seul instant. Après tout, à présent il s'agissait du nouveau logement de House, les draps étaient flambants neufs, le tout était très propre. Inutile de repousser l'inévitable …

Cette nuit-là, ils s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre après des ébats des plus passionnés et torrides. Il avait un bras enroulé autour d'elle, sa tête à elle reposait délicatement sur son torse. Leur sommeil fut paisible, rien ne venant les troubler. Alors certes, ils ne formaient pas vraiment un couple, mais ils étaient mieux que jamais lorsqu'ils passaient un peu de temps tous les deux, rien que tous les deux.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir déjeuné tardivement, ils se décidèrent à regagner le campus, la jeune femme souhaitant profiter un peu du week-end pour réviser quelques matières, et faire le ménage dans son appartement. House la reconduisit donc en moto, laissant l'engin sur le parking d'entrée de l'université, et marchant ensuite aux côtés de la Demoiselle. Comme à leur habitude, tout était bon pour se taquiner, plaisanter, rire, … .

Mais, alors qu'il venait tout juste de la bousculer, la jeune femme se stoppa net, laissant échapper un petit cri de douleur semblait-il, puis se tint la cheville.

_TBC ..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Décidément, je suis trop gentille avec vous. Vous avez remarqué comme j'ai cette fâcheuse tendance à céder aux caprices de certaines personnes ? (Oui oui, Chouquette je parle de toi ! Tout ça parce que Miss Héloïse m'a fait de mettre au courant de sa requête et que toi, t'as dit oui. J'peux rien te refuser, hum ?). Et vous savez quoi ? Je viens de réaliser qu'il me reste encore une semaine de vacances, jour pour jour. Wow, ça passe vite ! Mais dîtes, parmi vous, y en aurait pas un qui sait comment on fait tomber plus de neige et plus vite ? Non parce que, c'est pas comme si hier j'étais allée jouer dedans hein, noooooon. Mais __aujourd'hui y en avait pas assez, c'était triste ! Alors ? Qui pourrait m'aider, hum ? Sinon, j'updaterai plus ! (Mais bien sûr, on croit tous à mes belles paroles, n'est-ce pas ?)  
Tralalalala, et oui, un nouveau chapitre que voici que voilà ! Oh, pendant que j'y pense, suite à la réflexion de Camille, je vais vous assurer quelque chose : cette fiction ne contiendra pas quatre chapitres, vous pouvez me croire. J'ai bien l'intention de faire durer cette fiction autant que possible, tout comme j'ai prévu de le faire pour **Unexpected Renew.** Comme ça, vous êtes prévenu ! C'était donc la petite précision du jour ;D_

_Allez, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font toujours grandement plaisir. Vous êtes des amours !  
_

_See ya people :D_

* * *

_**Chap' 3**_

Mais, alors qu'il venait tout juste de la bousculer, la jeune femme se stoppa net, laissant échapper un petit cri de douleur semblait-il, puis se tint la cheville.

**- Tu m'as fait mal idiot, tu vas devoir me porter ! **S'exclama-t-elle, sans même lui offrir le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit avant de lui sauter sur le dos, lui laissant tout juste lui attraper les jambes afin qu'elle ne glisse pas.  
**- Hey, pour quelqu'un qui vient de se fouler la cheville, tu sautes comme un cabri dis donc ! **Plaisanta-t-il, continuant toutefois à la porter malgré tout.  
**- Ouuuuuuuuuups ! **Ricana-t-elle, visiblement bien accrochée à son cou.

Il décida alors de se mettre à courir, histoire de secouer un peu comme une prune la jeune femme. Il piqua donc un sprint, tous deux hilares et manquant même de chuter à de multiples reprises. Heureusement, le campus était relativement peu rempli à cette heure-là, ce qui limitait le nombre de personnes qui les verraient et répandraient des commérages à leur sujet. Elle ne descendit de sur lui qu'une fois devant son logement, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Pendant un an et demi, ils continuèrent à se fréquenter de la sorte. House avait retrouvé un équilibre financier stable, travaillant comme assistant à l'hôpital en plus de son internat. A présent, il avait entamé son résidinat en maladies infectieuses et néphrologie, où il excellait comme toujours.

Quant à Lisa et après discussion avec House, elle avait décidé de ne pas renouveler sa colocation avec Hannah, puisqu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec le jeune médecin. Ils avaient donc transportés ses affaires chez lui, enfin … Chez eux. Toutefois, ils n'étaient pas du genre très expansifs en public, dissimulant ainsi leur 'relation' aux autres. Ce qui, au passage, avait valu à Cuddy une conversation avec ses parents, qu'elle aurait sans doute préféré ne pas avoir.

_Ce jour-là, après avoir passé un peu de temps avec House, elle avait rejoint son domicile familial, ayant promis à ses parents de leur libérer sa journée, elle qui ne passait plus guère de temps en leur compagnie. Assise à la table de la salle à manger et entourée par sa jeune sœur Julia d'une part, et sa mère de l'autre, elle piquait distraitement ses légumes avec les dents de sa fourchette, la tête ailleurs._

_**- Dis moi Lisa, Hannah nous a informé que tu n'avais pas renouvelé votre colocation**__, avait alors annoncé Arlène, son verre de vin dans la main.__** C'est vrai ?**_

_**- Pourquoi irait-elle mentir à ce sujet ? **__S'était empressée de répondre Lisa, une poignée de haricots prêts à être mis en bouche.  
__**- Mais où vis-tu alors ? Ne me dis pas que tu dors dans la rue ! **__S'était presque offusquée sa mère, sous le regard amusée de sa cadette.  
__**- Non, je ne vis pas dans la rue, mais dans un appartement**__, avait lâché la brunette avant de repousser son assiette, gavée. _

_**- Toute seule ? Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as pas demandé d'aide, ne me dis pas que tu fais le tapin ou une activité du genre pour le financer !**_

_La jeune interne avait roulé des yeux, exaspérée par le côté hyper exagérateur de sa génitrice. Elle adressa un regard gêné à son père, qui lui sourit tendrement comme il le faisait souvent._

_**- Rassure toi, j'ai un colocataire.  
- Et qui est-il ?**_

_**- C'est un ami.  
- Tu es sûr ? Tu nous l'as caché, tu dois bien avoir des raisons pour ne rien nous avoir dit ! Tu couches avec lui, c'est ça ?  
****- Arlène Chérie, Lisa est bien assez grande et mature pour savoir ce qu'elle fait**, les coupa Alvin, accompagné d'un regard pour sa femme lui intimant de cesser toutes ces questions en pagaille.**Si elle a choisi ce jeune homme comme colocataire, c'est qu'elle a largement confiance en lui, non ?**_

_ Lisa avait hoché la tête, quelque peu mal à l'aise. Prétextant avoir un début de migraine, elle était grimpée en vitesse dans son ancienne chambre, se laissant replonger dans cet univers qu'elle ne voyait quasiment plus depuis qu'elle avait commencé ses études de médecine, et plus encore depuis qu'elle fréquentait House. Bon sang, comment avait-elle pu oublier à quel point son père était capable de lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert ? Elle n'en avait nul doute, il avait probablement compris pourquoi elle n'avait jamais abordé le sujet de « son nouveau colocataire » avec eux. Le connaissant, il avait parfaitement cerné le comportement de son aînée, et devait se douter que ce jeune homme n'était pas qu'un simple coloc pour elle ..._

Un jour, après avoir assisté à la prise en charge d'un patient aux symptômes quelques peu étranges et qui avait drôlement piqué sa curiosité, House se rendit à la cafétéria de l'hôpital afin de rassasier son estomac qui criait famine. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle, son regard fouilla les alentours, à la recherche de la jeune femme. Il la vit assise à une table, en compagnie de cinq internes mâles et deux femelles.

Son plateau entre les mains, il s'avança dans leur direction, ne sachant toutefois pas quoi faire. Il le savait, depuis qu'il la connaissait, la jeune femme avait plus facilement des amis masculins que féminins. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, un drôle de sentiment lui retournait le ventre. Il en était pourtant parfaitement conscient, elle se faisait simplement masser les épaules par l'un de sa bande d'amis, rien de plus.

Elle le remarqua alors qu'il prenait place vers une table un peu en retrait, et s'excusa auprès de Tomas et les autres avant d'aller le rejoindre, s'installant à côté de lui, tournant le dos à ceux présents dans la salle.

**- Hey Greg, ça va ? **Souffla-t-elle en prenant discrètement sa main dans la sienne. **Tu en fais une drôle de tête …**

Il acquiesça simplement, détournant le regard pour mimer accorder une quelconque importance à son plateau-repas. C'était tellement stupide, qu'il avait honte de lui en parler. Elle se moquerait sans doute de son comportement, ce qu'il n'aimait pas franchement.

**- Tout va bien**, grogna-t-il en plantant sa fourchette dans un bout de viande qu'il mâchonna ensuite longuement.  
**- Tu mens**, assura la jeune femme en replaçant une de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille, tandis que son autre main s'était positionnée sur celle de son compagnon. **Depuis que tu es entré dans la cafétéria, tu affiches cette mine fermée. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, c'est ça ?**

Cette fois, il plongea son regard dans le sien, dévoilant toute la tristesse qu'il y dissimulait.

**- Non, rien**, lâcha-t-il simplement, en délaissant la main de l'interne.

Elle s'enfonça dans son siège, ne le quittant pas une seule seconde des yeux. Mais que lui arrivait-il donc, pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ?

**- Arrêtes de te comporter comme ça s'il-te-plait**, le somma-t-elle en croisant les jambes. **Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, alors lâche le morceau !  
****  
**Il reposa ses couverts sur la table, se retournant totalement vers elle.

**- Il y a que, quand je suis rentré dans la cafétéria, je t'ai vu en train de te faire masser, et tu avais l'air d'aimer ça ! **Souffla-t-il tout en s'assurant qu'eux seuls pouvaient entendre cette conversation.  
**- Je ne vois pas le problème**, répéta-t-elle simplement. **Tu connais mes amis, tu sais qu'il ne se passera jamais rien.**  
**- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? **S'étouffa Greg en buvant une gorgée de soda. **Lisa, t'es constamment entourée de mecs, et peu de filles ! Je t'ai surpris en train d'apprécier un massage de l'un d'eux, la prochaine fois qu'est-ce que ce sera ? Un léchage de glotte ?**

Elle roula des yeux, et rit doucement, avant de se pencher vers lui, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

**- Greg, dois-je te rafraîchir la mémoire ou ça ira ? **Fit-elle, son sourire irradiant son visage cristallin. **Tomas, Mattew et Daemon sont gays, Alex et Ben n'ont jamais été intéressés par moi, et ne le seront jamais. Ce sont des amis, rien de plus ! Tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire à ce niveau là, je ne risque rien avec eux. Il n'y a pas de raisons pour que tu sois jaloux …**

Il haussa les sourcils, ne sachant que dire. Il avait toute confiance en elle, il sentait au plus profond de lui qu'elle disait vrai, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de ressentir cet étrange sentiment. Comment son esprit pouvait-il se montrer aussi contradictoire avec lui-même ?

**- Je sais mais … Te voir te faire masser par l'un d'eux … **s'expliqua-t-il, cherchant ses mots. **Je sais pas, ça m'a … dérangé … Je me suis senti ...**

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, son visage seulement à quelques centimètres du sien.

**- Tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ? **L'interrogea Lisa, la tête penchée sur le côté. **Ce sont mes amis, mais j'ai aussi un petit-ami, auquel je tiens plus que sincèrement. Jusqu'à présent, notre fonctionnement ne nous as pas trahi, c'est ce que tu voulais, non ?  
- Je n'en suis plus aussi sûr à présent … **Avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.  
**- Tu … tu veux dire que … Tu voudrais qu'on s'affiche enfin ensemble ?**

Il hocha faiblement la tête, ne sachant pas comment elle réagirait. Serait-elle folle de joie ? Ou bien préférerait-elle continuer à dissimuler la relation qu'elle entretenait avec l'un des jeunes médecins à la pire réputation qui soit ?

**- Ca ne me gênerait pas, bien au contraire**, promit-elle. **Mais c'est à toi de décider, je ne veux te forcer à rien.**

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il s'approcha d'elle, engloba son visage de ses mains puissantes, et se saisit tout en délicatesse de ses lèvres si délicates et délicieuses. L'attention de la salle entière se focalisa sur eux, quelques sifflements se firent même entendre ainsi que des applaudissements mitigés.

Alors que leurs bouches se séparaient tout juste, elle prit sa main dans la sienne, l'entraînant vers la table qu'elle avait précédemment quitté. Là, elle l'invita à s'asseoir, et prit place à ses côtés, leurs doigts entrelacés, au beau milieu des ses amis, une sourire radieux illuminant son visage. Ces derniers discutèrent tranquillement avec les deux amoureux, plaisantant tout naturellement comme s'ils avaient toujours fait partie de la même bande. Après tout, les amis de la Brunette étaient fort sympathiques, et plus qu'heureux que leur petite protégée soit comblée par quelqu'un qui prend soin d'elle comme House le faisait malgré les apparences trompeuses. D'autant plus que, cette fois, leur couple était bel et bien officiel, ils ne s'en cacheraient plus.

Trois ans. Trois ans déjà qu'ils se fréquentaient, officiellement depuis plus d'un an et demi. Ils vivaient toujours dans leur appartement, plus heureux que jamais. La jeune femme entamait son clinicat, avec une préférence pour l'Endocrinologie, ce qui semblait beaucoup amuser son compagnon. Quant à lui, il était maintenant Néphrologue certifié, en plus d'avoir obtenu un diplôme en Maladies Infectieuses. Il avait d'ailleurs trouvé un job dans le même hôpital que la brunette, ravi de pouvoir voir la Demoiselle à l'oeuvre en tant que récente médecin.

Ces derniers temps, elle se trouvait un peu plus fatiguée que d'ordinaire, mais rien de bien alarmant. Après tout, ses journées à l'hôpital étaient assez longues parfois, et il n'était pas toujours simple de rattraper son retard de sommeil.

Ce matin-là, blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils profitaient de leur jour de repos en commun. Il promenait sa main sur les courbes nues de la Demoiselle, la serrant tout contre lui. Il le sentait, elle était plus fatiguée que d'ordinaire, et quelque chose semblait clocher. D'autant plus qu'il avait bien compris que quelque chose avait changé chez elle, mais comment pouvait-il lui parler de ça ? C'était un sujet assez gênant à aborder, même avec une femme aussi compréhensive et parfaite que Cuddy.

Il commença à l'embrasser tendrement un peu partout sur le visage, et elle y répondit aussitôt, mordillant ses lèvres. Et, alors qu'il venait tout juste de la faire basculer sur lui pour approfondir leur moment d'intimité, elle blêmit, et se détacha de lui promptement, avant de se ruer aux toilettes. Il la suivit rapidement, retenant ses cheveux pendant qu'elle régurgitait le contenu entier de son estomac. Il frotta son échine pour la réconforter, lui prouvant qu'il était là.

Malheureusement pour la jeune femme qui pensait être simplement victime d'un petit virus passager, le scénario se reproduisit les jours suivants. Toutefois, elle était plutôt soulagée de n'être victime de ses nausées seulement le matin, ainsi elle n'avait pas trop de soucis à l'hôpital.

Mais au bout d'une semaine, elle ne supportait plus son état matinal qui, qui plus est, cohabitait avec son retard de règles, et se décida enfin à faire un test de grossesse, profitant d'un soir de garde pour House.

Il avait réussi à se libérer plus tôt que prévu, préoccupé par l'état de sa compagne. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'appartement, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, hormis celle de la salle de bain, où il se précipita en vitesse. Il entendait ses pleurs, cela ne prévoyait rien de bon …

_TBC ..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Ça va ? L'attente n'a pas été trop longue, hum ? En tout cas, j'espère au moins qu'elle l'a été, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Sinon, ça brise le suspense, et tout le côté marrant de la chose s'évapore (Oui, c'est marrant de vous faire patienter avec une Cuddy en pleurs dans une salle de bain ! Quoi ? Y a que moi qui trouve ça marrant ? Vraiment ? Quel dommage alors ... Ou pas !). Quoi qu'il en soit, voici la suite, qui je l'espère, vous plaira tout comme les précédents. Au passage, je tiens sincèrement à vous remercier pour le soutien dont vous faîtes preuve tout au long de mes écrits. Certes, je me répète et je le sais, mais vous n'imaginez pas à quel cela me fait grandement plaisir.  
Qui plus est, cette fiction est, comme je vous avais prévenu, un tout autre point de vue sur la série. Bien sûr, je ne m'en éloigne pas totalement, ce n'est en aucun cas mon but. Au contraire, et comme vous pourrez en juger par vous-même au fur et à mesure des chapitres qui suivront, les faits se rejoindront. Mais dans un contexte propre à mon univers, propre à la vision que j'ai décidé d'explorer. Reste à voir si vous serez prêt à me suivre jusqu'au bout de cette aventure, ce que j'espère énormément bien sûr !_

_Allez, je pense vous avoir déjà assez retardé dans votre lecture avec mes propos - ce qui bien évidemment m'amuse, avouons le -, et je vais vous laisser vous plonger dans mon récit. Au passage, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me faire part de vos avis (Rassurez-vous, je ne vous mangerai pas, malgré les apparences je ne suis pas une cannibale. Ou du moins, pas pour l'instant ...), et je compte sur vous pour être présent au prochain chapitre.  
On se retrouve bientôt, hum ?  
See ya people !_

* * *

**_Chap' 4_**

Il avait réussi à se libérer plus tôt que prévu, préoccupé par l'état de sa compagne. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'appartement, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, hormis celle de la salle de bain, où il se précipita en vitesse. Il entendait ses pleurs, ça ne prévoyait rien de bon …

Tout juste entra-t-il dans la salle d'eau, qu'il la vit au sol, le dos contre le mur, la tête dans les genoux, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras puissants, la nichant tout contre lui.

**- Liz … Calme toi … **Murmura-t-il en la berçant contre son torse. **Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'hôpital ? Un médecin a essayé de se montrer trop entreprenant avec toi ?**

Elle nia vivement, sa tête enfouie au creux du cou de ce dernier. Ses sanglots semblaient interminables, il lui paraissait impossible de parvenir à se calmer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive à elle ? Là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

Tandis qu'il parsemait le sommet de son crâne de tendres baisers, son regard se posa sur un petit bâtonnet posé juste là, sur le rebord du lavabo. Il tendit le bras, attrapa la petite chose, et replaça correctement la jeune femme dans ses bras avant de fixer l'objet qu'il tenait.

A peine remarqua-t-elle ce qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, qu'elle fondit en larmes de plus belle. Ce malheureux petit « + » sur le minuscule écran la mettait dans un tel état …

**- House … **Gémit-elle.

L'usage de son nom de famille le surprit, et il resserra davantage sa prise autour d'elle, le test toujours dans sa main. Il allait devoir lui prouver tout son soutien …

**- C'est bon Liz, je suis là … **Répéta-t-il en caressant sa peau douce. **Tu n'es pas toute seule, je suis là pour toi …**

Elle essaya d'articuler quelques mots, toutefois tellement entrecoupés par ses larmes qu'ils en devenaient incompréhensibles. Il la fit alors basculer de façon à ce qu'il puisse ancrer son regard au sien, ses bras toujours possessivement autour d'elle.

**- Je … Je peux pas … **Sanglota la brunette, ses yeux aussi rouges que pourrait l'être du sang. **Pas maintenant … C'est pas le moment …**

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant que faire. Depuis quelques temps déjà, il avait eu un pressentiment à ce sujet, sans pour autant pouvoir en discuter avec elle. Mais à présent que son doute était validé, il était devant le fait accompli, et il lui serait peut-être plus facile d'aborder le sujet.

**- Ce qui est fait est fait**, souffla-t-il, sa main glissant inconsciemment vers le ventre de la Demoiselle. **C'était loin d'être prévu je sais, mais c'est arrivé …**

Elle parvint à diminuer ses sanglots, juste assez pour articuler un minimum. Comment pouvait-il prendre la situation aussi à la légère alors que l'heure n'était pas à la rigolade ?

**- On peut pas House, c'est pas possible ! **Murmura-t-elle, serrant fermement sa main dans la sienne, en quête de preuve de son soutien. **Tu commences tout juste à exercer réellement, je suis en plein clinicat … On peut pas …**

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, apposant son front contre le sien tandis que ses pouces parcouraient doucement ses joues encore humides. Elle avait besoin de lui plus que jamais, c'était criant de vérité. Il l'avait mis dans le pétrin, et il était hors de question qu'il la laisse se débrouiller et assumer ça seule.

**- Liz, tu veux vraiment renoncer à cette chance ? **Demanda alors le médecin, après avoir pris les mains de sa petite-amie dans les siennes. **Tu m'as déjà dit que tu aimerais une famille, que tu en serais fière. C'est l'occasion Liz, on peut l'avoir ensemble, c'est le moment ou jamais …**

Elle ravala difficilement sa salive, et ferma les paupières, de grosses perles salées dévalant ses joues à une vitesse vertigineuse.

**- Mais on ne peut pas tout avoir … **Bafouilla-t-elle, quasi-tremblante. **Et là, c'est tout bonnement impossible …**

Il lui releva le menton, ses yeux d'un bleu limpide se clivant à ceux de l'interne, plus sincère qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

**- Hey, tu n'es pas toute seule dans ce cas-là, okay ? Je suis là, je le serais toujours**, promit-il. **Depuis quelques jours déjà, je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais j'avais peur de t'en parler, de t'alerter pour rien. Mais maintenant que c'est sûr … Je ne te lâcherai pas Liz, je t'aime.**

Elle approcha son visage du sien, déposant un baiser sur le bord de ses lèvres, en toute simplicité.

**- Moi aussi je t'aime Greg … **Assura-t-elle, avant d'entremêler leurs doigts. **Mais … tu nous imagines vraiment avec un bébé ? Entre tes gardes, les miennes, nos heures passées à l'hôpital ... Comment veux-tu qu'on élève un enfant dans ces conditions ?**

Il laissa échapper un soupir, avant de blottir à nouveau sa compagne contre lui, humant sa délicieuse odeur.

**- On y arrivera quand même, j'en suis certain**, déclara-t-il avant de déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue. **Mais ne ruines pas l'un de tes plus grands souhaits sous prétexte qu'on ne serait pas capable d'assumer ça. On a des moyens relativement stables, un appartement rien qu'à nous, et on forme un couple qui marche du tonnerre …**

Elle s'humecta les lèvres, essayant d'effacer les dernières traces de ses sanglots passés, sa poitrine se soulevant toujours à un rythme plutôt rapide.

**- Tu serais vraiment … prêt à te lancer dans une telle aventure ? **L'interrogea-t-elle, sa langue mordillée entre ses dents.  
**- Pourquoi pas**, lâcha-t-il simplement. **On s'arrangera comme il faudra, mais tout ira bien, on assurera.  
- Et à l'hôpital, on fera comment ? Et pour mes cours ?  
- Arrêtes un peu de te faire du soucis, on trouvera en temps voulu … **Promit-il avant de l'inviter à se lever pour rejoindre leur chambre.

Elle se laissa retomber mollement sur le matelas, et tourna la tête vers lui lorsqu'il s'installa à ses côtés, sa main dans la sienne.

**- Comment on a bien pu en arriver là … **Chuchota-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur le plafond bien que celui-ci manquait cruellement d'intérêts ou de réponses.

**- Je pense qu'il est inutile de te rappeler comment deux individus de sexes opposés parviennent à procréer … **S'empressa-t-il de la taquiner, ne pouvant résister à l'envie de placer une petite vanne de son jus.  
**- Je suis sérieuse Greg, je prends la pilule, ça n'aurait pas du arriver !**

Leurs regards se croisèrent et, aussitôt, l'un comme l'autre, ils comprirent. S'ils avaient pensé à ça plus tôt ...

_Deux mois auparavant et cinq jours durant, ils avaient tous les deux assistés à une conférence médicale à Boston, donnée par l'un des professeurs de leur faculté. Tout le monde étant au courant de leur relation, ils ne se cachaient plus du tout, et avaient été fort enchantés de pouvoir se rendre ailleurs, tous les deux. Leur chambre à l'hôtel était relativement confortable, ils n'avaient pas de quoi se plaindre à ce sujet. Mais évidemment, ils trouvaient d'autres sujets d'engueulade, comme tout jeune petit couple qui se respecte._

_**- Liz, où est-ce que t'as mis ma chemise bleue, elle est introuvable ! **__L'avait-il sermonné, mettant sans dessus dessous leur valise.  
__**  
**__Les cheveux encore humides, tout droit sortie de la douche et une simple serviette enroulée autour de son buste, elle s'approcha de lui, avant de dégager le vêtement parmi la pile qu'il avait déballé un peu plus tôt._

_**- Tes yeux te servent à chercher tu sais**__, l'avait-elle taquiné en la lui tendant, une mine mesquine figée sur son visage. __**Et pas seulement à reluquer mes seins ou mes fesses quand tu penses que je ne te vois pas.**_

_Il l'avait alors bloqué entre le mur et lui, pressant son bassin contre le sien, et ses lèvres se délectant de la délicieuse odeur qu'elle dégageait. Elle le sentait, elle ne pourrait pas lui résister bien longtemps, c'était toujours comme ça. Mais tout à coup, quelque chose la dissuada de poursuivre ainsi, et elle se dégagea de son emprise pour se ruer vers son sac à main._

_**- C'est pas le moment de te remaquiller tu sais, parce qu'on risquera d'avoir besoin d'une bonne douche après tout ça …**_

_Elle avait tourné la tête vers lui, le désir qui habitait jusque là ses pupilles s'étant quelque peu dissipé._

_**- Je n'ai pas ma pilule avec moi Greg. Alors si tu veux, je vais chercher des capotes en bas et je reviens au plus vite, mais pas de sexe sans protection !**_

_Il avait roulé des yeux, et s'était laissé lourdement retomber sur le lit, plaçant ses bras sous sa tête._

_**- Dépêches toi alors, j'ai trop envie de toi … **Avait-il grogné avant de la voir disparaître à l'extérieur de la chambre._

_Pendant toute la durée du 'séminaire', ils n'avaient assisté qu'à une seule conférence, préférant passer le reste de leur temps à se dorloter sous la couette. Au final, un petit séjour fort agréable …_

Il tendit la main, et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit, d'où il en sortit la boîte de préservatifs. Ensemble ils la vidèrent, comptant le nombre utilisé. Il en manquait seulement trois, ce qui était loin d'être le nombre de fois qu'ils s'étaient envoyés en l'air pendant cette période là. Autant dire qu'à se laisser consumer par la passion qui les dévoraient, ils n'avaient prêté que peu d'attention aux protections qu'ils utilisaient.

Il leur fallut une bonne semaine pour se remettre du choc, et réellement réaliser qu'ils allaient être parents. Et donc qu'ils ne pourraient pas échapper à l'annonce tant redouté de la grossesse de Lisa à leur familles respectives ...

Par ailleurs, la première se fit par téléphone, auprès de Blythe House. Ils en étaient tous les deux conscients, ce serait sans doute celle qui passerait le mieux, car la mère de Greg appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme. Elle avait fait sa connaissance un jour où ce dernier s'était absenté faire quelques courses, laissant l'appartement à sa petite-amie. Se fréquentant depuis déjà un moment, elle avait pris l'habitude de répondre au téléphone quand il n'était pas là, ce qui était justement arrivé ce jour-là.

Ne se doutant aucunement de qui il s'agissait, elle avait pris la communication, et avait fini par sympathiser avec Blythe, qui avait parfaitement compris l'identité de Cuddy, dont elle avait pu entendre les louanges provenant de son fils les rares fois où il lui rendait visite. Depuis ce jour, lorsque Madame House les appelait, Lisa et elle bavardaient gaiement, permettant ainsi inconsciemment au jeune médecin d'échapper à l'appel, pour son plus grand plaisir. D'autant plus que dans ces moments-là, il se plaisait à déposer des baisers un peu partout sur le corps de son amante, dans le seul but de la déconcentrer et de rire un peu.

Mais là, l'heure était tout autre. Il ne devait pas s'agir d'une de leurs discussions habituelles, il fallait qu'ils annoncent la nouvelle de la grossesse de la jeune femme. House essayait de cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait son mal-aise, mais Cuddy avait bien compris. Il redoutait la réaction de son père, ce paternel dont elle savait peu de choses mais dont les rares détails qui étaient parvenus à ses oreilles provenants de son petit-ami lui laissaient imaginer le genre d'homme froid, sec et constamment en train de descendre en flèche son fils qu'ils devaient être. Elle tenait donc fermement sa main dans la sienne, voulant à tout prix lui montrer qu'elle était là, qu'ils étaient deux pour affronter ça.

Téléphone en main et assis l'un à côté de l'autre, il composa le numéro, et respira fortement lorsque les premières sonneries se firent entendre. Sa respiration se coupa net lorsqu'on décrocha, et la voix de sa mère lui rendit le souffle.

**- « Allo ? »  
- Allo Maman, c'est Greg**, fit-il, la gorge serrée, et Lisa blottie contre lui.  
**- « Greg ! Que me faut le plaisir de t'avoir au téléphone ? **Demanda gentiment Blythe, ravie de pouvoir parler avec son unique enfant. **D'ordinaire tu attends que ce soit moi qui te contacte, et c'est Lisa qui répond. Tout va bien ? »  
- Oui oui … **Balbutia-t-il. **Papa ... est à la maison ?**

La brunette avait bien senti les muscles de son compagnon se contracter, et elle s'était davantage enfoncée dans ses bras, lui montrant qu'elle le soutenait, quoi qu'il se passe. Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, sa façon à lui de la remercier pour sa présence.

**- « Il est dans son bureau, je peux l'appeler si tu veux. Pourquoi ? »**

Il prit une grande inspiration, et ferma les yeux. Les doigts de Lisa s'entremêlèrent aux siens, comme pour lui fournir tous l'énergie et le courage dont ils allaient avoir besoin.

**- Et bien … Il faudrait que tu l'appelles, s'il-te-plait**, lâcha House, bien que conscient qu'être dérangé ne plairait pas vraiment à son paternel. **Il faut que vous soyez là tous les deux pour entendre ce que j'ai à vous dire …**

Il entendit alors sa mère poser le combiné, et ne revenir que deux minutes plus tard, la voix de John soupirant que leur fils avait intérêt à ne pas l'avoir fait se déplacer pour rien. Une boule plus importante se forma dans la gorge du médecin, et il déglutit difficilement. John n'était vraiment pas un modèle en temps que père, et tout ce que faisait son enfant semblait lui déplaire. Alors que dirait-il une fois que ce dernier lui aurait annoncé la nouvelle ?

**- « C'est bon, il est là, que souhaitais-tu nous dire ? » **L'interrogea Blythe de sa voix douce et de son ton calme.

Lisa lui adressa un tendre sourire, son pouce se promenant sur sa joue rugueuse avant qu'elle n'approche son oreille du combiné pour entendre ce qu'ils échangeaient. Greg enroula alors un bras autour de sa taille, la nichant plus près encore de lui, sa main se positionnant, presque automatiquement et sans qu'il ne le réalise vraiment, sur son ventre.

**- Et bien en fait … **Se lança-t-il, plus anxieux que jamais, et ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'exprimer. **Lisa et moi, on … On va …**

**- « Bon, au lieu de baragouiner, tu vas réussir à finir ta phrase ou bien ? **Grogna John, dont la patience avait des limites très étroites et fines. **J'ai pas toute ma journée pour t'entendre bafouiller comme un idiot, et tu le sais. Alors déballes ton sac, que je puisse enfin retourner à mes occupations, puisque contrairement à certains, je ne passe pas mes journées à glander dans mon coin ! »**

La brunette aux yeux bleus-gris entrouvrit la bouche, incapable de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe. Bon sang, mais son père était vraiment un être méchant et détestable ! Il lui était tout à fait compréhensible qu'House évite toujours d'aborder ce sujet, et qu'il redoute chaque contact avec lui. Cet homme ne méritait aucune reconnaissance …

**- LisaEtMoiOnVaAvoirUnBébé ! **S'exclama Greg d'une traite, sans même s'accorder une seule seconde pour inspirer ou expirer.

**- « Sérieusement ? Vous allez avoir un enfant ? Mais c'est merveilleux ! Vous le savez depuis longtemps ?» **S'enthousiasma aussitôt la mère au foyer, dont la joie se répandait dans l'intonation de sa voix.

Mais aucune réaction de la part de son John, dont les pas se firent entendre. Apparemment, il avait décidé de ne pas même prendre la peine de féliciter les deux futurs parents, ou quoi que ce soit.

**- On l'a appris il y a un peu plus d'une semaine**, avoua la Demoiselle, qui avait décidé de prendre la parole pour 'soulager' un peu son compagnon. **Il nous a fallu un peu de temps pour assimiler la nouvelle, mais on tenait à vous informer assez rapidement.**

**- « Je suis ravie pour vous deux, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ! **Poursuivit Blythe, toujours aussi excitée par la nouvelle. **Ca ne va pas trop être un problème avec vos études et l'hôpital ? »**

Ils échangèrent un regard, et House décida de parler à nouveau, une fois un furtif baiser déposé sur le front de sa Belle.

**- On y a réfléchi, on va y arriver**, assura-t-il, essayant de se montrer confiant sur leur avenir. **Lisa devrait accoucher d'ici juin-juillet, elle pourra passer tranquillement ses partiels. Et pour ce qui est de l'hôpital, on s'adaptera.**

La jeune femme lui souriait tendrement, traçant les courbes de son poignet du bout des doigts. Il avait beau pouvoir se montrer comme la pire des enflures, au fond et seulement avec elle, il était un vrai amour, prêt à déplacer des montagnes si elle le lui demandait. Qu'importe ce que pouvait dire les autres à son sujet, elle ne les croyait pas. Car elle était la seule consciente de la vraie nature du jeune médecin …

**- « Et pour la suite ? Une fois que le bébé sera né ? » **Enchaîna Blythe.  
**- Ecoutes Maman, pour le moment on en est pas encore là, okay ? **La coupa-t-il, tout en replaçant une mèche brune derrière l'oreille de Lisa. **On verra en temps voulu, mais pour le moment, on a tout notre temps pour y songer. On va avoir un bébé, voilà tout.**

Cuddy acquiesça, le dos en appui contre le mur tandis qu'elle admirait son compagnon. Ses yeux brillaient, elle était tout simplement heureuse. Heureuse de partager sa vie avec lui, heureuse qu'il soit le seul à la combler comme il le faisait. Il était l'une des plus belles choses qui étaient arrivées dans sa vie, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

**- Oui Maman, on te tiendra au courant de l'avancement de sa grossesse**, promit le tout jeune praticien, en roulant des yeux. **Mais oui, Lisa te racontera tout à chaque fois, tu la connais, c'est un vrai moulin à paroles. A la prochaine Maman …**

Sur ce il raccrocha, affrontant un faux regard noir de la part de la jeune femme, qui avait fait un pas vers lui.

**- Alors comme ça, je suis un vrai moulin à paroles ? **Grogna-t-elle en le toisant du regard, mains sur les hanches.

Il se mit à rire, amusé par le comportement qu'elle adoptait. Bon sang qu'il pouvait l'aimer cette femme, elle le surprendrait toujours !

**- Tu peux pas dire le contraire là dessus**, la taquina-t-il en retour tandis que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de sa taille fine. **Tu peux passer des heureeeeeeeeeees à parler de n'importe quoi, n'importe quand. C'en est même bluffant !**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, avant de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Il se saisit avec passion de sa bouche, lui offrant un baiser comme ceux qu'elle aimait tout particulièrement.

**- Et toi, tu peux être vraiment chiant**, ironisa-t-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte pour rejoindre la cuisine afin de préparer leur repas. **Mais c'est en partie pour ça que je t'aime, non ?**

Il ricana, et la suivit dans la pièce, venant se positionner contre le meuble à côté de la cuisinière devant laquelle elle se tenait.

**- Ça, et bien d'autres de mes qualités … **Précisa-t-il, accompagnant ses paroles d'un clin d'œil suggestif.  
**- Au lieu de faire ton malin et de te vanter, passes moi le beurre s'il-te-plait**, trancha-t-elle en gloussant doucement.

Il s'exécuta non sans un soupir, et vint ensuite se placer derrière elle, son menton en appui sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle le remarqua bien vite, quelque chose le préoccupait grandement, et elle n'aimait pas franchement ça. Il avait l'air si ailleurs à présent ...

_TBC ..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Tadaaaaaaaaaam ! Me revoilà parmi vous. Ravis, n'est-ce pas ? Avouez-le, je vous ai manqué, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum (même si vous ne le pensez pas, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteure de le croire). En plus, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Certes, je n'en suis qu'à ma deuxième semaine de cours, (je vous entends déjà grogner d'ici quand je vous dirais la suite) et ... SURPRISE, la semaine prochaine je suis déjà en vacances ! Okay, pour simplement une semaine, mais deux semaines seulement après avoir repris les cours, moi j'trouve que ça va ! Ce qui signifie plus de temps pour écrire et pour updater. Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit que ça vous ferait plaisir ! _  
_D'autant plus que, je ne sais pas si certains l'ont remarqué, mais je n'ai pas non plus un emploi du temps épuisant (hormis aujourd'hui, 8h-10h 11h-12h30 14h-17h et 17h-19h, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus reposant). Des journées plutôt courtes, des professeurs plutôt cools, en soit une globalité qui me plaît assez. D'autant plus que, attention, aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu mon premier cours de psychologie ! Et Mandie elle est contente parce que sa prof a montré des vidéos d'expérience avec des petits enfants américains, et comme toujours Mandie elle a craqué sur leur accent. Et elle a bien rigolé des expériences dans les ascenseurs avec les américains, et elle a décidé de mettre le souk le jour où elle sera dedans ! (Pourtant, Mandie aime paaaaas les ascenseurs).__  
_

_Breeeeeeeef, voici donc un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction qui semble, dans l'ensemble, grandement vous plaire. J'espère sincèrement que vous me suivrez jusqu'au bout de mon projet, coûte que coûte. Il me tient sincèrement à coeur, je prie donc pour ne pas vous décevoir un seul instant. N'hésitez donc pas (je sais, je me répète) à me faire part de vos avis, de vos déceptions, de vos envies, ... de tout ce que vous souhaitez vis-à-vis de cette fiction, je suis ouverte à toute remarque.  
Allez, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre. Comme toujours, je vous retrouve très bientôt, vous pouvez compter sur moi !  
See ya people :D_

* * *

_**Chap' 5**_

Il s'exécuta non sans un soupir, et vint ensuite se placer derrière elle, son menton en appui sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle le remarqua bien vite, quelque chose le préoccupait grandement, et elle n'aimait pas franchement ça. Il avait l'air si ailleurs à présent ...

**- Ne crois pas que mon père soit déçu que tu sois enceinte de moi … **Souffla-t-il, en fermant les yeux, sa tête venant se glisser dans le creux de la nuque de celle-ci. **Disons qu'il ne dit ou ne montre jamais vraiment ce qu'il ressent, et qu'il ne me porte pas vraiment dans son cœur, Dieu seul sait pourquoi.  
- Greg, je me fiche totalement de ce que peuvent penser les gens à propos de nous, y compris nos familles**, assura-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien. **C'est notre vie, pas la leur. Peu m'importe qu'ils avalent plus ou moins difficilement la chose, c'est notre choix, et rien ne changera notre avis, on aura ce bébé, quoi qu'ils en disent.**

Il hocha doucement la tête, uniant une nouvelle fois leurs bouches. Même s'il ne le lui disait pas, il lui en était sincèrement reconnaissant. Jamais il n'avait parlé de sa relation avec John - ou du moins, absence de relation paternel - sauf à elle, et pourtant elle avait su le comprendre, trouver comment lui faire relever la tête et affronter ce qu'il redoutait. Personne auparavant n'avait su l'écouter aussi bien qu'elle, personne auparavant n'était parvenu à guérir ces blessures dont il ne pouvait pas parler mais qu'il traînait en lui depuis déjà tant d'années. Elle lui était d'une grande aide, et tous les présents du monde ne seraient jamais assez suffisants pour le lui montrer. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur, tout simplement.

Ils dinèrent ensemble, plaisantant joyeusement des derniers ragots de l'hôpital universitaire où ils étaient tous les deux. De temps à autre, il s'amusait à chatouiller la cheville de sa petite-amie avec le bout de son pied, ou envoyait quelques boulettes de mie dans son décolleté. Elle roulait des yeux à chaque fois, mais n'en était pas moins amusée de la situation. Alors qu'ils entamaient leurs desserts, elle releva la tête vers lui, jouant avec l'une de ses boucles brunes.

**- Ce week-end, on pourrait aller rendre visite à mes parents**, proposa-t-elle, sa cuillère entre deux doigts. **Afin qu'on leur annonce pour le bébé.**

Il grimaça, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de rencontrer sa famille. Après tout, ce genre de réunion était loin d'être son truc, il ne savait jamais où se mettre et quoi dire. D'autant plus qu'il ne voulait aucunement embarrasser la Demoiselle, loin de lui cette idée.

**- Pourquoi pas … **Lâcha-t-il toutefois. **Mais tu tiens sincèrement à ce qu'on passe tout notre week-end là-bas ?**

Elle nia d'un signe de tête, repoussant sa chevelure ébène dans son dos avant d'avaler une nouvelle cuillère de mousse au chocolat.

**- Une journée suffira largement**, assura-t-elle. **Au moins, ça limitera les chances que j'étripe ma mère.**

Il se mit à rire, et se leva encercler la jeune femme de ses bras musclés, avant de déposer un doux baiser au creux de sa nuque.

**- On ira samedi matin en moto alors**, souffla-t-il en lui volant un peu de son dessert.  
**- Hey, c'est à moi ! **Se plaignit-elle en assénant un coup de cuillère sur sa main pour la faire dégager, pour ensuite plonger son regard dans le sien. **Même pas en rêve, nous n'irons jamais chez mes parents sur ta bécane, et encore moins pour leur faire une annonce comme celle-ci.**

Il fit mine d'être offusqué, et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, le visage boudeur et les bras sous sa poitrine, comme un petit enfant que l'on aurait privé de son jouet favori sous prétexte qu'il n'aurait pas ramené une bonne note de l'école.

**- Et pourquoi ? **Gémit-il, ses yeux l'implorant silencieusement. **Tu adoreeeeeeeeees mon deux-roues, tu ne peux pas le nier !**

Elle souriait largement, et s'avança vers lui, déposant sa main sur sa cuisse et entamant un léger mouvement le long de sa jambe, les yeux pétillants.

**- Certes, mais annoncer à mes parents et à ma sœur que je suis enceinte et arriver sur une moto, ce n'est pas ce qui s'allie le mieux**, expliqua-t-elle de sa voix douce. **Ma mère ne cesserait de te reprocher de nous mettre en danger le bébé et moi, et prétendrait que tu es bien trop insouciant pour devenir père. Alors je préférerai éviter les discours de ce genre, vois-tu ?**

Il soupira bruyamment, roulant longuement des yeux. Mais il ne pouvait pas le nier, elle avait raison, leur arrivée ne serait pas du meilleur effet. Et s'il voulait être tranquille avec Lisa, mieux valait mettre autant que possible ses 'beaux-parents' de son côté.

Le week-end ne tarda pas à arriver, malgré les efforts vains des deux amants pour repousser autant que possible l'échéance. La sortie du lit ne fut pas des plus simples, l'un comme l'autre peu décidés à se lever. Malgré tout, ils petit-déjeunèrent tranquillement, prirent une douche coquine ensemble pour se donner du courage, se vêtirent assez chaudement, et pour finir, montèrent enfin en voiture.

La neige avait fait depuis quelques jours déjà sa grande apparition, mais heureusement pour le jeune couple, les routes étaient parfaitement dégagées pour un mois de Janvier déjà bien entamé. Le chauffage les enveloppait agréablement, leur offrant un trajet paisible jusqu'à Ferrysburg, durant presque trois heures. Une fois arrivés dans la petite ville, la jeune femme lui indiqua le chemin à suivre jusque chez elle. Il se gara donc dans l'allée menant à une sublime bâtisse, puis coupa le moteur et se tourna vers elle. Un léger baiser sur sa joue et sa main dans la sienne, il hocha doucement la tête, lui assurant silencieusement qu'il était prêt à rencontrer les siens. Emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux, écharpes, bonnets et gants, ils sortirent du véhicule, s'avançant vers la porte d'entrée.

Ils respirèrent un bon coup, puis Lisa appuya sur la sonnette, le bras du médecin autour de sa taille. Ils n'eurent heureusement guère trop longtemps à attendre dans le froid mordant, car une jeune femme ressemblant fortement à Cuddy vint leur ouvrir, se ruant aussitôt dans les bras de cette dernière.

**- Lizziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! **Hurla la Demoiselle en serrant l'interne dans ses bras, avant de se tourner vers l'homme qui l'accompagnait. **C'est donc toi House, le mec dont Lisa parle constamment ? Je suis ravie devoir enfin à quoi tu ressembles, et ainsi de pouvoir te comparer avec ce qu'elle m'a dit à ton sujet !**

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, se moquant intérieurement de sa compagne qui lui asséna un coup de coude dans le torse. Ils pénétrèrent main dans la main à l'intérieur, et furent accueillis par Alvie, ce dernier s'empressant de serrer la main de son gendre. Arlène quant à elle montra moins d'engouement, les invitant rapidement à se défaire de leurs vêtements hivernaux.

Une fois leurs affaires posées dans le vestibule, tous prirent place dans le salon, Lisa blottie contre le torse de son compagnon, Julia à sa droite et ses géniteurs devant elle. Bien sûr, House ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, mais sentir la jeune femme contre lui contribuait à le rassurer grandement. Il avait inconsciemment enroulé son bras d'une manière sur-protectrice autour d'elle, ses doigts reposant au niveau du nombril de celle-ci. Bien sûr, elle avait très vite remarqué son geste, mais avait préféré ne rien dire, profitant simplement de l'instant.

Durant quelques minutes, ils échangèrent de banales futilités, avant que le repas ne soit servi et que toute la famille rejoigne la salle à manger. Les plats étaient forts nombreux sur la table, et pour tous les goûts. Bien qu'Arlène ne semblait guère enchanter par la présence du compagnon de sa fille, elle n'avait pu résister au plaisir de se mettre aux fourneaux afin de concocter des mets en tout genre. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, se régalant jusqu'à la dernière miette de leurs assiettes. Puis vint l'heure du dessert, avec lequel Alvie souhaita partager un fond de Whisky en compagnie de sa famille et de House, offre que Lisa refusa aussitôt. Ce qui, bien évidemment, n'échappa pas à Madame Cuddy.

**- D'ordinaire, tu ne refuses rien à ton père**, lâcha-t-elle en fixant son aînée d'un regard inquisiteur.

La concernée rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, et glissa sa main sur la cuisse de House, ne tardant pas à y retrouver la sienne alors qu'automatiquement, leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient. Maintenant qu'ils étaient devant le fait accompli, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer, il fallait que cette annonce soit faite, au plus vite.

**- J'ai mes raisons**, assura Lisa, avant de respirer un bon coup, et de fixer tour à tour son père, sa mère et sa sœur. **Papa, Maman, Julia, House et moi allons avoir un enfant.**

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre bien longtemps. La cadette se leva si précipitamment que sa chaise atterrit sur le sol, alors qu'elle se ruait dans les bras de Cuddy, plus excitée que jamais. Elle la serra si fort qu'elle manqua de l'étouffer, puis fit de même avec House. Arlène elle, resta de marbre, le regard quasi-noir. Si des yeux avaient pu tuer, Greg aurait perdu la vie dans la seconde qui suivit la révélation de la grossesse de sa fille.

Pour finir, Alvie se leva, enlaça tendrement la brunette contre lui, un large sourire irradiant son visage. Il adressa une poignée de main chaleureuse à son genre, félicitant grandement les deux jeunes futurs parents.

**- C'est pour quand Lizzie ? **Ne put s'empêcher de demander Julia, penchée au dessus du ventre encore relativement plat de sa sœur.  
**- Dans sept mois**, répondit-elle simplement, sa main retenant celle de son petit-ami, qui caressait sa paume avec son pouce.  
**- Vous avez donc planifié votre mariage pour qu'il tombe avant la naissance ? **Les coupa Arlène, jambes croisées et mains sur ses cuisses. **Et Gregory va se convertir au judaïsme, n'est-ce pas ?**

Les deux amoureux échangèrent un regard quelque peu perdu, et en quête d'un peu de réconfort. Il raffermit sa prise autour d'elle, et elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

**- Disons que pour le moment, nous n'avons pas envisagé l'idée de nous marier**, avoua la jeune femme, sa main posée sur celle du médecin au niveau de son ventre. **Et puis, Greg n'est pas du genre très religieux, nous ne voyons donc pas l'intérêt qu'il devienne juif.**  
**- Mais c'est du déshonneur ! **S'écria la mère au foyer, plaquant ainsi ses mains devant sa bouche. **Toute famille qui se respecte doit d'abord passer par le mariage, puis la conception de la génération future ! Il doit faire partie de la communauté, c'est une obligation ! Tu déshonores plus encore ta famille et ton nom, petite indigne ! Et que se passera-t-il le jour où il décidera ****de partir, du jour au lendemain, en te laissant assumer seule l'enfant ?**

Lisa soupira bruyamment, s'enfonçant davantage dans les bras de son compagnon. Bon sang, elle haïssait sa mère. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se mêle de tout, et rapporte sans cesse les choses à ce que devrait être l'image d'une parfaite petite famille ?

**- Greg ne ferait jamais ça**, siffla la Demoiselle, les larmes lui brulant les paupières. **Tu ne le connais pas, je ne te permets pas de le juger ainsi, sur de simples suppositions qui n'ont pas lieu d'être.  
- Je ne faisais qu'énoncer un fait ! **Se défendit la plus âgée, fixant durement sa fille. **Et que vas-tu faire pour tes études Lisa ? Tu comptes tout abandonner pour t'occuper de votre enfant j'espère ? Ou alors Monsieur compte-t-il te laisser tout assumer en même temps, comme un sale con égoïste ?**

L'un comme l'autre, House et Cuddy manquèrent de s'étouffer avec leur propre salive. Mon dieu que les idées d'Arlène étaient réduites à des utopies juives, ça en devenait plus que ridicule !

**- L'année se terminant avant son accouchement, Lisa pourra récupérer à sa guise**, déclara-t-il, prenant réellement la parole et part à la discussion pour la première fois. **Ensuite, nous saurons arranger nos plannings en fonction du bébé, pour qu'il ne manque de rien. Mais jamais il ne sera question de faire renoncer à votre fille l'aboutissement de son rêve, de son dur labeur ! Elle s'est battue pour arriver jusque là, je m'assurerai qu'elle y parvienne. Elle le mérite plus que quiconque !  
- Mais qu'importe ses désirs carriéristes, une bonne mère se doit de rester chez elle, à s'occuper de sa maison et de ses enfants**, le coupa Arlène, bornée comme pas deux. **L'enfant doit grandir dans un environnement sain, avec des parents mariés !**

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour Lisa avant qu'elle ne quitte précipitamment la salle à manger, se précipitant aussi vite que possible dans le vestibule, où elle s'empressa de collecter ses vêtements. House ne tarda pas à l'y rejoindre, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille et son menton sur son épaule, alors qu'elle finissait de boutonner sa veste.

**- On s'en va Greg, je ne resterai pas ici une seule seconde de plus**, souffla la jeune femme, ses yeux se gorgeant peu à peu de grosses larmes. **Je n'aurais même pas du y mettre les pieds, je savais pourtant éperdument que ça finirait comme ça, quelle idiote j'ai pu être de croire une seule seconde qu'on pourrait leur annoncer ça sans heurts !**

Il se plaça devant elle, englobant son fin visage de ses deux mains, et frôlant ses lèvres des siennes. Il détestait la voir dans des états pareils, cela lui retournait le cœur. Certes, il n'était pas le genre d'homme sentimental qui verserait une larme devant un film romantique, mais quand quelque chose touchait Cuddy, cela entrait dans une toute autre dimension. Jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un blesser sa compagne, il n'en était pas question.

Alors qu'il la berçait tout contre lui avant d'aller quelque part, Alvie fit son apparition, et comprit bien vite la situation. Il adressa un regard désolé à House, et frotta doucement l'échine de sa fille, si bien qu'elle releva la tête pour le gratifier d'un léger sourire. Sans un mot, il les invita à le suivre à l'étage, dans l'ancienne chambre de la jeune femme, où ils les fit s'asseoir côte à côte sur le matelas.

**- Lisa Chérie, tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir si triste … **Souffla le pédiatre en se plaçant devant elle, une main parcourant ses boucles ébènes. **Je sais que ta mère n'a pas été très tendre avec toi, mais ça finira par lui passer …  
****- Elle a quasiment renié son aînée sous prétexte qu'elle et moi ne sommes pas mariés, alors que pourtant, on a un bébé en route ! **Rappela House, son bras enveloppant la taille de son amante, afin de lui prouver qu'il était là pour elle, qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas.  
**- Depuis toujours, elle demeure coincée dans l'ancien moule de ce qu'est censée être la famille juive parfaite**, expliqua Mr Cuddy, en prenant place sur le rocking-chair. **A ses yeux, le rôle du mari est au travail pour faire vivre sa famille, et celui de la femme chez elle, à s'occuper de son foyer. Julia n'a que 18 ans, et déjà sa mère tente de la pousser dans les bras d'un parfait futur époux juif.  
- Ce n'est pas une raison pour nous forcer à suivre son exemple**, souffla la jeune femme entre ses dents.** D'autant plus qu'avant de t'épouser, elle n'était pas même juive !  
- Tu connais ta mère, elle est comme ça … **Murmura son paternel, son pouce caressant tout en douceur la joue de sa fille. Lisa renifla, essuyant d'un revers de manche les larmes qui brouillaient quelque peu sa vue. Elle connaissait parfaitement sa génitrice, pour l'avoir supporter toutes ces années durant. Mais parfois, comme un peu plus tôt, elle lui sortait réellement par les yeux, pour parler poliment. Jamais rien de ce que la Demoiselle avait entrepris n'avait été du goût d'Arlène, comme si elle ne collait pas au le modèle sur lequel elle aurait voulu la former.

**- Rien de ce que je fais ne lui plaît**, bafouilla la jeune médecin avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans les bras de son compagnon, qui se retrouvait bien impuissant face à tout ça. **Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas comprendre mon fonctionnement, mon caractère? Pourquoi doit-elle toujours me reprocher d'être celle que je suis ?**

Le vieil homme prit la main de sa fille dans la sienne, déposant un chaste baiser sur sa paume, avant de plonger ses yeux gris dans les siens.

**- Lisa, écoute bien ce que je vais te dire**, conseilla-t-il. **Tu n'as pas à changer soit-disant parce que tu n'es pas celle qu'elle voudrait que tu sois. Tu es comme tu es, et crois moi, tu es parfaite ainsi, Greg ne dira pas le contraire, n'est-ce pas ?**

Ce dernier acquiesça, déposant ensuite un doux baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

**- J'ai bien remarqué comme tu es heureuse lorsque tu nous parles de tes cours de médecine, de tes stages à l'hôpital, … **Poursuivit Alvie, ne quittant pas une seule seconde Lisa des yeux. **Et je suis fier de toi, fier de ce que devient mon petit bébé.**

Elle laissa échapper de nouvelles larmes, émue par les paroles de son paternel. House lui, caressait distraitement son ventre, comme s'il avait besoin de sentir qu'il y avait un petit être à l'intérieur d'elle qui serait capable de l'aider à reprendre totalement confiance en sa personne.

**- Lorsque tu es arrivée avec Gregory, ton sourire radieux n'a échappé à personne**, continua le pédiatre en glissant une des boucles ébènes de la Demoiselle derrière son oreille. **C'est la première fois que je te voyais aussi épanouie, aussi heureuse. Malgré tout ce qu'on avait pu me rapporter à son sujet lorsque je me suis renseigné, j'ai bien compris qu'il était celui qu'il te fallait.**

House sourit doucement, touché par les propos de son 'beau-père'. Jamais on n'avait parlé de lui de la sorte, comme un homme parfait pour Cuddy, et non pas un enfoiré de première. Il raffermit sa prise autour d'elle, nichant sa tête au creux de son cou afin d'humer à sa guise la délicieuse odeur qu'elle dégageait.

**- Peu m'importe que vous ne soyez pas mariés, que vous ne planifiez pas de l'être, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre**, acheva Cuddy-père. **Du moment que vous êtes heureux ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte, qu'importe ce que l'on pourra vous dire à ce sujet. Ce bébé va avoir beaucoup de chances de vous avoir comme parents, et je sais que vous assumerez ce rôle à la perfection.**

Cette fois, Lisa se précipita dans les bras de son père, l'enlaçant comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire les jours de gros chagrins lorsqu'elle était enfant. Il déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue, profitant de cet instant de tendresse retrouvé avec celle qu'il chérissait comme la prunelle de ses yeux.

**- Vous feriez mieux de rentrer sur Ann Arbor**, dit-il en tournant la tête vers son gendre. **Je ne veux pas que Lisa verse davantage de larmes, et ainsi vous pourrez passer du temps tranquille tous les deux. Mais je vous préviens House, si un jour vous faites mal à mon ange, je vous poursuivrai !**

Les deux hommes s'esclaffèrent de rire, Lisa ne tardant pas à les rejoindre tandis qu'elle entremêlait ses doigts à ceux de son compagnon. Puis Alvie caressa un peu le ventre de son aînée, dévoilant un sourire un peu plus grand sur le visage de celle-ci. Qu'importe ce que pouvait penser sa mère de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec House et de sa durabilité à long terme, elle savait qu'au moins, ils avaient le soutien de son père, dont le bonheur était visible. De son géniteur, mais aussi de sa sœur, qui semblait se faire une réelle joie à l'idée d'être bientôt tata.

Ils ne s'attardèrent guère plus longtemps sur place, et montèrent en voiture une fois leurs vêtements chauds revêtus et les 'au revoir' adressés à tous. Entre Arlène et le couple, la tension était palpable, les adieux peu enthousiastes.

Une fois lancés sur les routes, Lisa poussa un long soupir, dégageant son nez et sa bouche de l'intérieur de son écharpe.

**- Tu plais à mon père, et ma sœur t'adore**, déclara-t-elle en retirant les gants qu'elle portait pour les poser sur le tableau de bord. **Bien joué.  
- J'ai pas intérêt à te faire du mal, j'ai l'impression que ton père serait capable de me couper les testicules si jamais cela venait à arriver**, plaisanta-t-il, ce qui permet de détendre l'atmosphère au sein de l'habitacle.  
**- Tu ne me feras jamais de mal, alors je pense que l'on a rien à craindre … **Assura-t-elle en profitant d'une ligne droite pour déposer une bise sur la joue du conducteur. **Mais protège tout de même ton pénis, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait lui arriver. **

Bien sûr, inutile d'aborder le sujet épineux 'Arlène Cuddy', l'un comme l'autre préférait largement ne pas y penser. Lisa avait déjà assez souffert de la récente discussion - engueulade serait un terme plus adéquate - avec elle, il n'était donc pas question de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Le trajet se déroula relativement tranquillement, la jeune femme en profitant même pour somnoler un peu, ayant manqué de sommeil les jours précédents. House ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, c'était plus fort que lui. Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent devant leur immeuble, il se tourna vers elle, constatant à contre-coeur qu'il serait forcé de la réveiller. Il attrapa leur sac qu'il jeta sur son épaule, puis ouvrit la portière passager avant de prendre celle-ci dans ses bras, la maintenant bien en sécurité contre lui.

Il parvint sans trop grande difficulté à la porter jusque dans leur appartement, se félicitant d'être parvenu à ouvrir la porte d'entrée sans même la tirer des bras de Morphée. Tout doucement il la déposa sur leur lit, lui retira veste, écharpe, bonnet, gants et chaussures, et l'enfouit sous les couvertures, pour ensuite quitter la pièce et se laisser retomber sur le canapé. Ne trouvant rien de vraiment très intéressant à la TV, il s'empressa de la rejoindre, s'allongeant directement auprès d'elle avant de l'enrouler dans ses bras et de fermer les yeux. Il donnerait sa vie entière sans concession pour le bonheur de sa Douce … .

Durant de longues minutes, il admira longuement son visage, s'attardant sur chaque courbe, chaque parcelle de peau qu'il lui était possible d'observer. Bon sang qu'elle pouvait être adorable, paisible et si attendrissante quand elle dormait ! Digne d'un vrai petit ange tombé du ciel.

Profitant du calme total régnant dans leur habitation, il se pencha vers le ventre de la Demoiselle, dont les formes n'étaient pas encore visibles pour le moment. Il y déposa un léger baiser, tout en douceur et délicatesse, avant d'y promener sa paume et d'avancer son oreille, comme s'il cherchait à entendre le rythme cardiaque du fœtus.

**- Hey toi là dedans … **Murmura-t-il tout bas, pour ne pas réveiller Lisa.

Il se stoppa ensuite, mesurant le pour et le contre de son acte. N'était-ce pas stupide de s'adresser à un ventre, comme ça, sous prétexte qu'une vie s'y développe ?

_TBC ..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Piou, le week-end est passé vite dîtes-donc ! Et dire qu'actuellement, il n'y a plus que la zone C en vacances. Les veinards ! Quoi qu'il en soit, me voilà. Et oui, SuperMandie est dans la place ! Bien que, malheureusement pour elle, elle est bientôt à cours de beurre de cacahuètes. Et ça, c'est super méga triste pour elle, c'est vital quoi ! (Oui, Mandie aime péter parfois un câble, et parler d'elle à la troisième personne. Oui oui, c'est très jouissif pour elle !). Bref, je disais quoi ? Ah oui je me souviens. Ne voudriez-vous pas m'en fournir, vous gentils lecteurs que j'aime ? Je le mérite, je vous offre fréquemment des suites moi, et j'ai rien en échange ! (Oui maintenant, Mandie fait des caprices. Mais rassurez-vous, ça va lui passer). En plus, faut que je refasse mon vernis. Je sais pas quelle couleur choisir, et en plus vous en avez rien à faire. _

_Après tout, c'est pas ce qui vous intéresse, non ? On connaît tous la raison de votre présence ici : ma fiction. D'ailleurs, cela m'amuse toujours de voir les questions sur mon Ask que vous me posez à ce sujet, ou celles que vous laissez par reviews. Je suis ravie de voir l'intérêt que vous portez à ce projet, d'autant plus qu'il me tient grandement à coeur. J'espère le faire durer autant que possible, je vous en fais la promesse. Je ne sais donc encore pas combien de chapitres cette fiction comptera, ni quand et sur qui elle s'achèvera.  
_

_Bref, je tiens sincèrement à vous remercier pour votre soutien sans failles, c'est vraiment quelque chose pour laquelle je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez. Vous êtes de vrais amours, et j'espère vraiment ne pas vous décevoir. Merci merci merci !_

_Allez, je pense que j'ai assez parlé pour cette fois, il est temps de vous offrir ce sixième chapitre. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis au passage, il sera bien évidemment le bienvenue. Et puis, je vous le promets, on se retrouve bientôt.  
See ya people !_

* * *

_**Chap' 6**_

Il se stoppa ensuite, mesurant le pour et le contre de son acte. N'était-ce pas stupide de s'adresser à un ventre, comme ça, sous prétexte qu'une vie s'y développe ? Oh et puis merde après tout, personne n'était là pour le critiquer, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ...

**- C'est House qui te parle. Enfin Greg**, déclara-t-il avant de rouler des yeux. **Ou plutôt, ton Papa. Ta Maman a eu une dure journée, elle a besoin de réconfort. Alors quand tu seras parmi nous, t'auras intérêt à m'aider à la rendre heureuse hein ? Elle le mérite plus que n'importe qui, alors t'as intérêt à être dans mon équipe pour y contribuer !**

Il promena ses doigts le long de l'abdomen de la future endocrinologue, prenant tout son temps pour le faire et ainsi se délecter de chacun de ses gestes. La brunette quant à elle ne bougeait pas d'un poil, profondément endormie et nullement au courant du spectacle adorable qui se déroulait au niveau de son buste.

**- A la rigueur, je t'apprendrais à la taquiner de temps à autre**, poursuivit-il**, mais tu devras montrer à ta grand-mère Cuddy que ta Maman c'est la meilleure, et que moi je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle, okay ?**

Il reposa ensuite sa tête à ses côtés, son bras enroulé autour de la jeune femme. Quelques années plus tôt, il ne se serait jamais vu dans une telle situation. Non, quelques années plus tôt, la fille dans son lit aurait été une minette sans importance qu'il se serait apprêté à baiser sans plus de cérémonies. Alors qu'à présent, il se retrouvait futur papa, et partageant son lit avec une femme que jamais, Ô grand jamais il ne voudrait perdre, pour rien au monde. Finies les aventures purement sexuelles où il n'en éprouvait qu'un passager plaisir égoïste, et bonjour les préliminaires tout en douceur et en sauvagerie, les ébats passionnés et les petits moments tendres en câlineries.

Il finit par s'endormir dans cette position, les traits du visage détendus et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sa main avait retrouvé celle de sa compagne, et automatiquement leurs doigts s'étaient entremêlés, de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit. La prise de tête chez les Cuddy n'était plus qu'une vieille histoire dans les esprits, plus rien ne les préoccupait, ils se reposaient enfin pleinement, chose dont ils avaient tous deux grandement besoin.

Les semaines avaient passé, et elle était entrée dans son troisième, son quatrième et enfin son cinquième mois de grossesse. Son ventre s'était déjà plutôt bien arrondi, ce qui ne manquait pas d'attirer sur elle bon nombre de regards. De même que les remarques qui elles, se faisaient de plus en plus piquantes et multiples. Aux yeux de tous ces idiots, Cuddy ne faisait que perdre son temps avec un homme tel que House, et plus encore en poursuivant ses études en médecine alors qu'elle serait bientôt mère.

Par leur faute, à de nombreuses reprises, le jeune Néphrologue avait retrouvé sa compagne dans les vestiaires, en larmes. Dans ces moments-là, il maudissait le monde entier, il haïssait ces jaloux qui ne faisaient que blesser la mère de son enfant. Mais, lorsqu'il enroulait ses bras autour d'elle, qu'elle nichait sa tête au creux de son cou, et qu'il la berçait tendrement contre son torse, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Ils réussissaient dans ce qu'ils faisaient, qu'il s'agisse du plan professionnel ou de leur vie de famille à venir. Car, d'après la dernière échographie faite, leur bébé se portait à merveille, et se développait parfaitement.

Bien souvent, elle devait se battre pour qu'on lui laisse prendre des patients en charge, les autres internes de sa promotion prétextant qu'elle n'était pas en état de le faire. Comme si une grossesse équivalait à un handicap ! Mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'était pas du genre à se défiler aussi facilement, et comptait bien le leur prouver. Alors, chaque fois qu'elle en avait la possibilité, elle leur renvoyait en pleine figure ses capacités, avec ou sans l'aide de son médecin de petit-ami. Le Doyen et Administrateur de l'hôpital lui-même était tout autant fier d'eux. Il avait été mis dans la confidence peu après la découverte de la grossesse de Lisa Cuddy, et avait été convaincu par les arguments de ses deux jeunes employés.

Ce jour-là, elle avait encore du passer une nuit seule dans leur grand lit, House étant de garde. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, les quelques rayons de soleil filtrant à travers les stores venant lui attaquer la rétine. Elle roula sur le flanc, et porta une main sur son abdomen. Là, juste sous ses doigts, elle perçut comme un net petit mouvement, et laissa un léger sourire s'attarder sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Sous sa main, sans aucun doute et en toute certitude, se trouvait son bébé, leur bébé. Une fine larme roula le long de sa joue, et vint se perdre dans les draps immaculés.

Après quelques instants à profiter de cet instant mère/futur bébé, elle finit par se lever, prit une rapide douche, et enfila des vêtements confortables avant d'engloutir son petit-déjeuner. Là, entre deux tranches de brioche toastées, ses doigts frôlèrent un papier, qu'elle dégagea tout en engloutissant une tartine. Elle reconnut aussitôt l'écriture de son compagnon, et roula des yeux en le lisant. Un simple petit message gribouillé sur un post-it, et pourtant cela suffisait à lui faire un bien fou, quand bien même il ne faisait que lui rappeler qu'il était de garde – qu'au passage, il irait taquiner les infirmières trop bavardes – et qu'il était impatient de retrouver ses charmantes fesses parfaites.

Elle organisa ses affaires, et quitta leur appartement pour se rendre sur son lieu de travail. Après avoir enfilé sa tenue de jeune médecin en fin de clinicat, elle parcourut les services, à la recherche de celui de Néphrologie, où elle savait House présent. Toutefois, elle n'eut pas même besoin de s'y rendre, car leurs routes se croisèrent dans l'ascenseur.

Ils se sourirent, et il se pencha vers elle afin de lui offrir un tendre baiser. Elle se pressa un moment contre lui, ravie de pouvoir demeurer dans ses bras après cette nuit passée seule sans sa présence à ses côtés. Certes, le jeune médecin n'était pas du genre très démonstratif, mais elle méritait amplement des 'sacrifices' comme celui-ci. Leurs mains s'accrochèrent ensemble et, à la stoppée de l'engin, il l'attira à sa suite, toute surprise qu'elle était.

**- Greg, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? **Demanda-t-elle en essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de le suivre.

Il ne lui répondit pas, continuant de la traîner à travers les couloirs hospitaliers. Puis finalement, il entra dans une salle de consultation obstétrique, où l'attendait l'une des amies de Lisa, prénommée Susan. Cette dernière salua le petit couple, et débarrassa Cuddy de sa veste.

**- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous manigancez tous les deux s'il-vous-plaît ? **Les interrogea la brunette alors que son petit-ami la poussait contre la table d'auscultations.

Susan adressa un clin d'oeil au Néphrologue, et se tourna vers l'évier pour se préparer à la suite de leur plan. House lui, releva le T-shirt de sa compagne, non sans affronter son regard noir.

**- Arrête ça tout de suite**, lui ordonna-t-elle en essayant de repousser ses mains.

Il fit mine de ne rien entendre, et continua à faire ce qu'il avait prévu. Ce ne fut que lorsque Susan s'approcha d'elle, une bouteille de gel dans la main, que le tout s'éclaircit dans sa tête et qu'elle laissa le médecin qui partageait sa vie lui remonter son haut jusque sous le soutien-gorge qu'elle portait.

**- Au lieu de monter vos petits plans comme ça, pourquoi vous ne m'avez tout simplement pas ****prévenu ? Bandes d'idiots ! **S'exclama-t-elle tandis que Gregory appliquait le liquide visqueux sur son abdomen arrondi.  
**- C'est plus drôle de te voir te poser un tas de questions comme ça**, se moqua-t-il avant d'attraper un siège à roulettes et de s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
**- Il a raison, tu aurais vu la tronche que tu tirais ! **Enchaîna la praticienne. **Alors qu'il ne veut queeeeeee ton bien !**

Cuddy roula des yeux, et pinça l'avant-bras de son homme, tandis que leur amie allumait l'échographe. La sonde parcourut ensuite le ventre de la future maman, jusqu'à avoir une image à peu près nette du fœtus. Ses doigts attrapèrent ceux de House, et leurs yeux demeurèrent comme figés sur l'écran de contrôle. C'était si … Magique ! Là, devant eux, sur ce moniteur, ils pouvaient admirer ce petit être qu'ils avaient procréé ensemble, ce petit être qui se développait peu à peu dans l'utérus de sa génitrice.

Même s'il était bien loin d'être sentimental, House ne pouvait le nier, c'était un agréable spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

**- Hey vous deux, vous désirez connaître son sexe, ou vous préférez demeurer dans l'ignorance, comme des petites souries de laboratoires ? **Fit Susan en agitant sa main libre devant eux dans le but de les faire redescendre sur Terre.

Le jeune couple échangea un regard, rien de plus, mais cela était suffisant pour leur fournir la réponse. L'obstétricienne les observait d'un air amusé, toujours bluffée par leur capacité à communiquer sans avoir recours à des mots. Elle connaissait House depuis bien longtemps, car ils avaient fait partie de la même promotion, et avait rencontré Lisa quelques années plus tard, aux débuts de leur relation. Rapidement, elle s'était attachée à ce merveilleux petit bout de femme, qui était parvenue à changer le bourreau des coeurs et le Dom Juan de ces Demoiselles, en un jeune homme très amoureux de sa compagne. Depuis ce jour, elle admirait grandement Cuddy, de part ses prouesses et son grand cœur, et elles s'entendaient à merveille.

**- On voudrait savoir**, annonça alors Lisa, la tête sur l'épaule de son petit-ami.

Susan déplaça la sonde, jusqu'à obtenir une image de bonne qualité qu'elle figea. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à mesure qu'elle se tournait vers les futurs parents, et déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune médecin.

**- Félicitations vous deux, c'est un petit garçon ! **S'exclama cette dernière en indiquant sur l'écran la preuve évidente du sexe du bébé.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, relâchant quelques larmes qu'elle avait contenu jusque là. Elle n'était pas triste ou déçue non, loin de là. Elle était justement tant ravie de pouvoir admirer leur bébé, de le voir en bonne santé, que l'émotion la submergeait totalement. House se rapprocha plus encore d'elle, enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules, et baisant son crâne. Un fils, ils allaient avoir un fils …

Durant quelques instants, ils demeurèrent silencieux, essayant d'assimiler peu à peu la nouvelle. Car à présent qu'ils connaissaient le sexe de leur bébé, les choses se concrétisaient réellement. Et ils prenaient tout autant conscience qu'ils ne pouvaient plus reculer, et qu'ils allaient sérieusement avoir besoin de commencer à tout préparer.

Alors que la jeune femme essuyait son ventre, Susan prit House par le bras et l'entraîna vers la porte de sortie, s'excusant brièvement auprès de la compagne de celui-ci. Lisa fronça quelque peu les sourcils, ce à quoi il répondit par un simple haussement d'épaules, avant de se laisser entraîner par son amie.

**- House, j'ai eu des échos venant de ton chef de service**, lui expliqua la praticienne à voix basse.

**Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que c'est mal parti pour toi.  
- Il menace de me virer c'est ça ? **S'inquiéta-t-il, tout en jetant un œil sur sa compagne qui achevait tout juste de se revêtir correctement.  
**- Oh oui. Et crois moi, si tu ne te tiens pas à carreaux, il se fera un plaisir de te faire gicler**, ajouta l'obstétricienne, leur discussion toujours à voix basse, ce qui ne semblait qu'attirer plus encore l'attention de Lisa.  
**- L'enfoiré ! **S'exclama-t-il, un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'avait souhaité, et avant de redescendre le ton. **Mais avec Lisa enceinte, je ne peux surement pas risquer de me faire renvoyer, je dois veiller sur elle !**

Susan baissa les yeux, ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Après tout, il était le seul fautif dans l'histoire, il devait assumer un peu ses actes, non ?

**- Je sais**, répondit-elle simplement. **C'est pour ça que je tenais à ce que tu le saches, pour que tu puisses calmer un peu ton comportement. C'est le seul moyen si tu ne veux pas qu'elle se retrouve à bosser seule ici.**

Il acquiesça lentement, et s'éloigna de son ancienne 'camarade de promotion' pour retrouver celle qui partageait sa vie. Cette dernière l'interrogea du regard, mais les lèvres du jeune médecin demeurèrent scellées, même après le tendre et amoureux baiser qu'elle lui offrit. Ils saluèrent ensuite Susan, et quittèrent la salle ensemble, prêts à rejoindre leurs services respectifs.

**- Greg, de quoi Susan te parlait-elle tout à l'heure ? **Demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, son bras enroulé autour de la taille de celle-ci. Devait-il lui faire part de cette histoire, ou valait-il mieux qu'il conserve cette information pour lui ? Là était la question.

**- Alors ? **Ajouta-t-elle, en agitant ses mains devant les yeux du médecin pour l'extirper de ses réflexions.  
**- Oh non rien rien … **Souffla-t-il avant de se pencher et d'unir leurs bouches, espérant ainsi lui faire oublier ce dont elle désirait lui parler quelques instants plus tôt.

Bien que désireuse d'en savoir plus, elle ne le força pas à divulguer davantage. Elle reposerait la question plus tard, en y tournant à son avantage ...

Une fois de retour dans le hall, leurs chemins se séparèrent, chacun regagna son service, pour le reste de la matinée. Comme à leur habitude, ils se retrouvèrent le temps du déjeuner, profitant d'un peu de temps à passer ensemble, sans patients sur le dos ou de tests à effectuer.

Le soir venu, après un bon dîner préparé par House, ils s'installèrent dans leur grand lit, l'un contre l'autre, bien décidés à se délecter des petits moments comme ceux-ci qu'ils pouvaient s'octroyer.

**- Maintenant qu'on sait qu'il s'agit d'un garçon, tu vas pouvoir décorer sa future chambre, n'est-ce pas ? **Le taquina Cuddy, sa main se promenant sur l'arrondi de son abdomen.  
**- Oh mais y a le temps, et au pire il dormira entre nous dans le lit ! **Répliqua aussitôt son compagnon, en chatouillant la fine peau de son ventre.  
**- Et puis quoi encore ? Tu serais capable de l'écraser en voulant te retourner ! **S'indigna-t-elle faussement. **Et puis, il doit dormir dans un vrai berceau, dans sa chambre. Sinon, adieu notre vie intime !**

Il rit faiblement, amusé par ses propos mais ne désirant pas trop le montrer tout de même. Dans un sens, elle n'avait certes pas tort, mais reconnaître qu'elle avait raison serait comme rendre les armes, et ça pas question !

**- Et pourquoi tu ne te débrouillerais pas pour la décorer à TES envies ?** Se moqua-t-il. **Quoi que, pauvre petit, il risquerait de se retrouver avec une chambre de fillette !**

Lisa grogna, et fronça les sourcils avant de lui tourner le dos, faussement boudeuse. Pour rien au monde elle n'échangerait sa vie pour une autre, oh non. Ces échanges, cette tendresse partagée, cet amour qu'ils se portaient, leurs fausses disputes, leurs prises de tête qui ne duraient jamais bien longtemps … Elle tenait à toutes ces choses comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, même la plus insignifiante soit-elle.

Lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer, son pouce roulant doucement sur la peau de son échine. Fréquemment il venait à s'interroger à son sujet. Comment une femme aussi belle, studieuse, délicate et parfaite qu'elle pouvait-elle supporter un homme tel que lui ? Il le savait, il en avait pris conscience, elle était de celles prêtes à se battre pour défendre ce qui leur tient à cœur. Il avait bien vu le nombre de sacrifices qu'elle était capable de faire, elle méritait réellement quelqu'un qui prenne soin d'elle et la chérisse de tout son cœur. Mais lui, était-il vraiment l'homme qu'il lui fallait ? Ne méritait-elle pas quelqu'un de mieux que celui sur le point de se faire virer de son poste sous prétexte qu'il aime défier l'autorité ? Non, elle allait avoir un bébé, elle avait besoin de stabilité, d'un bon père de famille. Et finalement, il n'était peut-être pas prêt à ça, ou qui sait, pas fait pour ce rôle …

Un doux baiser déposé à l'orée de sa nuque, et il sortit du lit sans bruits, avant de rejoindre le salon, où il ouvrit la porte du balcon. Torse nu, il referma précautionneusement derrière lui pour ne laisser aucun courant d'air rentrer dans l'appartement, et s'appuya sur la balustrade. Le vent frais le faisait frissonner, mais il n'en avait que faire. Le temps des sérieuses remises en question était venu, et il commençait réellement à s'interroger sur ses capacités. Serait-il à la hauteur ? Parviendrait-il à être l'homme dont elle aura besoin ?

Elle remua dans le lit, sa main entrant en contact avec l'autre bout du matelas, vide. Elle se leva en douceur pour ne pas trop secouer le bébé ni avoir le tournis, et s'avança pieds nus dans l'obscurité, dans son ensemble débardeur/short qu'elle avait enfilé pour la nuit. Rapidement, elle le vit, et ouvrit la porte vitrée avant de poser sa main sur son épaule, inquiète.

**- Greg, ça va ? **Demanda-t-elle, son regard ancré au sien, où elle pouvait y lire de l'anxiété.

Il hocha timidement la tête, et la blottit contre lui tout en retournant à l'intérieur de l'appartement, ne souhaitant aucunement qu'elle n'attrape froid. Il referma le balcon d'une main, l'autre maintenant la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle caressa ses joues avec ses pouces, se voulant rassurante et tendre. Il vint déposer tout en délicatesse ses lèvres contre les siennes, se délectant de ce goût acidulé dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. C'est fou la facilité avec laquelle, l'air de rien, elle était parvenue à le rendre accro à elle ...

**- Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi préoccupé ? **Poursuivit-elle, ne le quittant pas un seul instant des yeux. **C'est ce que Susan t'a dit tout à l'heure c'est ça ?**

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, pesant une nouvelle fois le pour et le contre. Il devait lui en parler, il ne pouvait pas garder cela pour lui plus longtemps. Elle méritait de savoir après tout, elle portait quand même son enfant, après tout ! Et puis il le savait, elle finirait par l'apprendre tôt ou tard, car rien n'échappait à la Demoiselle, surtout concernant son compagnon. Il noua alors leurs doigts, et l'entraîna vers le canapé, où il la fit prendre place avant d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle et de nicher sa tête au beau milieu de ses boucles ébènes.

**- Susan a entendu mon chef de service menacer de me renvoyer**, avoua-t-il à demi-mots, ne sachant aucunement comment elle prendrait la nouvelle. **Apparemment, il n'a pas aimé que je prenne les devants sur l'un des cas, et que je bafoue son autorité pour soigner le patient.**

Elle releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Elle avait entendu parler du coup de génie de son petit-ami à propos ce patient, mais aucun de ceux qui le lui avaient compté ne lui avait rapporté qu'à présent, il risquait son job. Sans doute avait-on décidé de lui cacher cette information pour la ménager, ce qui était bien la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin.

**- Mais je croyais que, grâce à toi, cet homme était en vie et à présent correctement traité ? **S'étonna-t-elle, ses mains se promenant sur son ventre rond.  
**- C'est le cas**, assura-t-il en ajoutant sa main sur l'abdomen arrondi de sa compagne. **Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ça n'a pas plu à Andersen, et maintenant, il risque de profiter du moindre écart que je pourrais faire pour me faire dégager de l'hôpital à sa guise …**

Il baissa les yeux, honteux. Lui, l'homme qui à la faculté, était réputé pour être de tous les mauvais coups, pour participer à tous ce qui pouvait mettre un tant soit peu le souk dans l'université, et pour ne jamais regretter ses actes, voilà qu'il regrettait celui qui lui avait permis de sauver une vie !

**- Greg, Andersen n'est qu'un salaud, essaie de ne plus penser à ça, okay ? **Déclara-t-elle, ses bras enroulés autour de son cou et son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. **Tu es brillant, je n'en ai jamais douté et je n'en douterai jamais. Il est jaloux de ton génie, c'est tout !**

Il déglutit difficilement, puis engloba le visage de Cuddy entre ses deux mains puissantes.

**- Mais si je ne suis pas capable de garder un boulot, comment serais-je capable de te mériter, de **_**VOUS**_** mériter tous les deux ? **L'interrogea-t-il en indiquant le petit bout qui grandissait en elle. **Je ne serais jamais celui dont tu as besoin, c'est certain …**

Elle se dégagea de sa prise et se releva d'un bond, se postant juste devant lui, mains sur les hanches. De quel droit pouvait-il proférer de telles fadaises ? Non mais vraiment, elle aurait tout vu ! Ce n'était pas le genre de House de baisser les bras au moindre obstacle, et ce n'était surement pas le moment qu'il lâche l'affaire aussi vite !

**- Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire**, lâcha-t-elle, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. **Tout de suite.**

Il releva la tête vers elle, perdu. Où voulait-elle donc en venir ? Pourquoi réagir aussi vivement ? Il était rare qu'elle se comporte de la sorte, encore moins qu'elle se montre aussi directe et sèche.

**- Mais pourquoi ? C'est la vérité … **Souffla-t-il, peu fier de lui.

Elle ne bougea pas, continuant simplement de le fixer, comme si elle attendait qu'il prononce les mots qu'elle venait de lui demander de retirer.

**- Retire toi ça bien vite du crâne**, assura-t-elle avant de se mettre à genoux devant lui, et de prendre ses mains dans les siennes. **Peu importe ce qu'on peut ou pourra dire autour de nous, je n'en ai que faire. C'est toi que j'aime, personne d'autre. Alors cesse de croire que tu ne mérites pas ce qui t'arrives !**

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, y décelant aussitôt la véracité de ses propos. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr, c'était la certitude qu'il aimait voir cette petite étincelle danser dans ses iris lorsqu'elle le regardait, lorsqu'elle lui souriait. Cette petite étincelle pour laquelle il serait prêt à déplacer des montagnes. Et enfin, il se rendit à l'évidence : il ne se sentait peut-être pas être l'homme qu'elle méritait, mais il se battrait au quotidien pour le devenir. Pour voir cette petite flamme vivre encore et encore dans ses deux merveilleuses petites billes bleues-grises …

**- Je t'aime Lisa … **Finit-il par murmurer à son oreille.

Pour tout réponse, elle vint se nicher tout contre lui, souriant contre sa peau. Certes, il ne lui disait que peu de fois ces trois simples mots, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de les entendre à longueur de temps pour le savoir. Non, il avait une manière toute particulière de le lui faire savoir, qui valait bien tous les « je t'aime » du monde.

Un large sourire aux lèvres, elle prit sa main dans la sienne, et la déposa sur la proéminence de son estomac, avant de la faire glisser là où elle sentait le petit s'activer. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la sensation exquise que cela pouvait prodiguer, et sur le le côté rassurant qu'il lui transmettait. Devenir père était certes plus qu'effrayant, mais avec Lisa à ses côtés, ce serait un pur et réel honneur. Rien qu'à l'idée de savoir que _leur_ œuvre à _tous les deux _poussait doucement en elle, il se sentait déjà immensément fier. Immensément et craintivement fier, mais fier tout de même.

**- Tu vois, même le bébé partage mon avis**, le rassura-t-elle en caressant tendrement sa joue. **Il est d'avis que tu es parfait pour nous deux, et que tu assures comme un chef. Qui m'a montré que je pouvais arriver à allier ma grossesse et mon clinicat, lorsque j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte ? Toi. Alors oui, je suis toute autant effrayée que toi à l'idée d'être mère, mais je sais que tu es l'homme que j'aime, avec qui j'ai envie de passer ma vie et de voir notre enfant grandir parmi nous. Je n'ai besoin de rien de plus pour être heureuse.**

Il redessina du bout des doigts les contours de son visage, tandis qu'elle avait clos les yeux pour mieux profiter encore de cette exquise sensation. Jamais il ne blesserait Cuddy de son propre gré, il s'en faisait la promesse. Elle était bien trop précieuse pour cela, qu'il doutait pouvoir supporter de la perdre un jour. Et à mesure que ces certitudes s'imprimaient dans son encéphale, il en venait toujours à la même conclusion. Certes, il n'était pas de ceux pour qui le mariage est une étape fondamentale dans un couple, mais l'idée de prendre Lisa pour femme ne lui déplaisait pas totalement. Ce serait une façon comme une autre de lui prouver à quel point il tenait à elle, et combien il l'aimait. Tout en faisant un pas de plus vers l'homme qu'elle méritait d'avoir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette pensée gagnait réellement à être plus murement réfléchie, et le sujet approfondi. Ce n'était pas une proposition en l'air, il aurait besoin d'y songer amplement, et en aucun cas de précipiter les choses. Il était donc formellement impensable d'en discuter avec elle, du moins, pas pour le moment ...

_TBC ..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Mardi soir, une page va se tourner. Mardi soir, ce sera la fin d'une époque. On a beau s'y être préparé, lorsque le moment venu se rapproche, on aimerait pouvoir retarder autant que possible, quand bien même cela est impossible. Vous voyez sans aucun doute tous ce dont je parle. Et oui mardi soir, TF1 diffuse les ultimes épisodes de House M.D. Savoir la série terminée aux USA est certes une chose, mais la voir achevée en France en sera une autre. D'autant plus lorsque, comme moi, on a 'grandi' avec. Autant dire qu'il faudra avoir le stock nécessaire de mouchoirs, et de chocolat pour tenir le coup. Et si, comme je risque probablement de le faire, vous comptez faire la soirée House jusqu'au bout et achever celle-ci à 2h30 - sur Bombshell je précise, TF1 ne fait pas les choses à moitié quand ils désirent nous mettre le moral dans les chaussettes -, je vous souhaite bien du courage, car il va vous en falloir.  
Quoi qu'il en soit et comme j'en ai déjà eu la question sur Ask, oui je continuerai à écrire du Huddy quand bien même la série sera achevée en France. Et je ne parle pas spécialement que pour UR ou pour WCHB, mais pour des OS, de futures fictions,... . Tant que j'aurais encore l'imagination nécessaire, du temps pour, et surtout du Wifi, alors je continuerai à écrire. C'est une promesse que je vous fais, mais que je me fais à moi-même par la même occasion. Rassurés ?  
Bref, passons à une note plus gaie, sinon le taux de suicides en France pourrait nettement monter en flèche, ce qui serait fort dommage car il faudrait repeupler le pays par la suite. Comme vous pouvez le voir, déjà le septième chapitre ! Et pour le moment, si je ne me trompe pas, ce projet est loin de vous déplaire, bien au contraire. Ce qui est extra, d'autant plus lorsqu'on sait jusqu'où j'aimerai vous mener. Et, pour vous donner un avant-goût de ce qui vous attends... Non en fait, je ne dirais rien ! (Laissez-moi m'amuser un peu, c'est si drôle de vous faire marcher un peu dans mes combines !). Du coup, j'ai intérêt à ne pas retarder trop longtemps votre lecture, c'est ça ?  
De toute façon, il me semble avoir dit le plus important. Bien sûr, cela va de soi, je vous remercie toujours chaudement et chaleureusement pour vos reviews, c'est un réel plaisir d'avoir votre avis, vos impressions,..., sur ce que j'écris. Je vous encourage donc vivement à laisser une trace de votre passage !  
Allez, je ne vous retiens guère plus longtemps, et on se retrouve bientôt, c'est promis !  
See ya people :D_

* * *

_**Chap' 7**_

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette pensée gagnait réellement à être plus murement réfléchie, et le sujet approfondi. Ce n'était pas une proposition en l'air, il aurait besoin d'y songer amplement, et en aucun cas de précipiter les choses. Il était donc formellement impensable d'en discuter avec elle, du moins, pas pour le moment ...

Ils demeurèrent de longues minutes blottis l'un contre l'autre, profitant de cette intimité que personne ne pourrait rompre. Rien ne viendrait les interrompre, pour leur plus grand plaisir. Ils aimaient ce temps passé rien que tous les deux, sans quelqu'un autour d'eux, et ces derniers mois avant l'arrivée du bébé étaient les derniers vrais instants qu'ils pourraient partager pleinement tous les deux.

Le mois d'avril finit par arriver, apportant avec lui sa fraîcheur si appréciable. Lisa entrait donc dans son sixième mois, son ventre bien délimité. Elle sentait de plus en plus leur petit ange se mouvoir en elle, et s'était même rendue compte qu'il semblait vouloir interagir avec eux lorsque l'un de ses deux parents s'adressaient à lui. A l'hôpital, House faisait de son mieux afin de conserver son poste, ce qui était loin d'être facile, car son chef de service ne cessait de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. De son côté, Cuddy était de plus en plus écartée des cas étudiés dans les différents services qu'elle expérimentait – à son plus grand désarroi, plus encore dans le secteur d'Endocrinologie, alors qu'elle y excellait mieux que personne -, et commençait de plus en plus à ne pouvoir supporter les regards interrogateurs et perçants qui ne quittaient jamais son ventre des yeux. A croire que jamais, Ô grand jamais, ils n'avaient vu de jeunes femmes médecins et enceintes ! Bon sang, mais elle n'était pas une alien tout de même, alors pourquoi tous ces murmures derrière son dos où qu'elle aille ?

L'un comme l'autre, ils accumulaient davantage de pression sur leurs épaules à mesure que le temps passait, et avaient grandement besoin d'un bon bol d'air frais, loin de tout ce qui pouvait pourrir leurs journées. Un matin, alors que Cuddy dormait profondément, il s'extirpa de sous les couvertures, et s'évertua à la préparation d'un succulent petit-déjeuner, avant de retourner dans la chambre où il prit place sur le bord du lit, déposant le plateau à ses côtés. Là, il se pencha vers sa compagne, son nez chatouillant sa nuque, sa respiration caressant la peau de sa Douce. Elle frissonna en sentant sa présence, et tourna la tête vers lui, ouvrant péniblement les yeux.

**- On se réveille la Belle-au-Bois-Dormant-Et-Au-Ventre-De-Baleine, le petit-déjeuner est prêt, et il est temps de l'avaler ! **Susurra-t-il à son oreille avant qu'un coude ne rencontre ses côtes. **Aie, tu fais mal !  
- Ça, c'est pour m'avoir traité de baleine**, s'exclama-t-elle avant d'humer le parfum qui chatouillait agréablement ses narines. **Et que me vaux le plaisir d'un petit-déjeuner au lit ? Tu as fait une grosse bêtise que tu veux te faire pardonner, c'est ça ?**

Il se mit aussitôt à rire, se laissant alors retomber près d'elle avant de rapprocher le plateau et de lui servir un thé, son préféré, accompagné d'un jus d'orange fraîchement pressé.

**- Muuuuum ! **S'offusqua-t-il faussement, ses deux mains sur son cœur comme s'il avait été blessé par ses propos. **J'ai rien fait, je te le promets ! Mais si on ne veut pas partir trop tard, il ne faut guère plus tarder.**  
**- Où va-t-on ? **S'étonna-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil, accompagné d'un large sourire, puis croqua à pleine dent dans un toast français, laissant au passage une trace de confiture de fraise sur sa joue. Elle se mit à rire doucement, et fit glisser son pouce sur son visage pour y récupérer le condiment, avant de porter le doigt à sa bouche et d'en lécher le résidu.

**- C'est une surprise**, répondit-il simplement, avant de se lever et de se passer une main dans les cheveux. **Alors avale ton petit-déjeuner, habille toi, et on y va.**

Vêtu uniquement de son boxer, il disparut dans la salle de bains, pour en sortir quelques minutes plus tard, dans son jean troué et sa chemise ouverte par dessus son T-shirt Rock'N'Roll. Pendant ce temps, elle avait achevé de se restaurer, et s'était empressée de ramener le tout dans la cuisine, pour ensuite jeter un œil à la tenue qu'il lui avait préparé. Une blouse relativement large mais sans exagération – bien que toutefois, le décolleté en ressortirait plus que sublimé -, et un slim noir, une tenue confortable comme elle les aimait lors de ses sorties avec House. Elle refermait tout juste le bouton de son jean lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'elle enfilait son haut.

**- Tu vas enfin me dire où on va, hum ? **Demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois pendant qu'ils revêtaient leurs vestes et se dirigeaient vers la porte de sortie de leur appartement.  
**- Tais toi et suis moi**, répondit-il simplement en la tirant vers leur véhicule après avoir verrouillé leur porte.

Elle grogna un peu, mais se laissa toutefois faire. Après tout, elle avait une confiance sans borne, et savait parfaitement qu'il ne ferait rien qui risquerait de mettre sa vie – ou celle de leur bébé -. Ils s'installèrent ensuite en voiture, la jeune femme n'ayant toujours strictement une idée de leur destination. Quelque peu fatiguée, elle en profita pour se reposer encore un tantinet, tandis qu'House se satisfaisait de la situation puisqu'ainsi, il évitait l'amas de questions toutes les trente secondes concernant leur destination finale.

Durant une bonne heure et demi, il se concentra sur sa conduite, jetant tout de même fréquemment un coup d'oeil sur sa compagne, afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Certes, son terme n'était pas pour tout de suite, mais il tenait réellement à ce que tout qu'il avait préparé se déroule sans encombre. Une fois le véhiculé garé, il se tourna vers elle, chatouillant doucement la nuque de celle-ci pour commencer. Elle remua, ouvrit les yeux et observa les alentours, à la recherche d'un indice sur le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Il coupa le contact, et fit le tour du véhicule avant de l'aider à en sortir. Elle écarquilla grandement les yeux, surprise de voir ce qui l'entourait. Mon dieu, ils se trouvaient sur la rive d'un sublime lac, où la vision était des plus magnifiques. Main dans la main, il l'entraîna dans un charmant bungalow non loin de là, où il déposa leur sac de voyage sur la table du salon pour ensuite se tourner vers elle.

**- Alors, ça te plaît ? **Demanda-t-il en se plaçant derrière elle, ses bras entourant sa taille et ses mains échouant sur son ventre rond.  
**- C'est tout bonnement parfait, l'endroit m'a l'air plus qu'agréable et tranquille, la vue est sublime … **Souffla-t-elle avant de lui voler un baiser. **Pour combien de temps tu as réservé ?**

Il la fit se retourner entièrement, et plongea son regard dans le sien, un sourire amusé et malicieux plaqué sur les lèvres.

**- Pour tout le week-end. Et comme tu n'as rien lundi, on repartira seulement en début d'après-midi**, expliqua-t-il alors, replaçant une boucle derrière l'oreille de sa petite-amie. **Comme ça, on va pouvoir tester toutes les pièces et même la plage !**

Elle roula aussitôt des yeux, et lui claqua le torse avant de se détacher de son emprise et de commencer une première visite des lieux. Ses doigts se promenant doucement sur son ventre, elle progressait à travers les quelques pièces, pour enfin se laisser retomber sur le canapé, le visage rayonnant.

**- Je suis enceinte de six mois, et toi tu penses encore à nos parties de jambes en l'air, t'es pas croyable, n'est-ce pas ? **Le taquina-t-elle en jouant avec un magazine déposé sur la table basse.  
**- J'y suis pour rien, je suis un homme, c'est tout ! **Se défendit-il faussement, les mains sur son cœur comme pour appuyer ses propos tout sauf crédibles.  
**- Mais bien sûr**, ironisa-t-elle avant de jeter un coussin dans sa direction. **Et moi dans quelques mois, je vais accoucher d'un alien.  
- C'est d'ailleurs fort probable !** Poursuivit-il, en frottant sa barbe de deux jours contre la paume de sa main. **Rien ne nous a encore scientifiquement prouvé que c'est bien mon sperme qui t'a fécondé, et non pas une de ces races extraterrestres descendues sur Terre dans le seul but de nous exterminer à l'aide de mutants !**

Elle releva la tête vers lui, haussant un sourcil et les lèvres pincées. Mon dieu, il était réellement pire qu'un gamin ! Et dire qu'elle vivait avec _ÇA_ depuis déjà trois ans, mais comment diable y parvenait-elle ?

**- Toi, tu as encore trop regardé de films de science-fiction**, nota-t-elle avant de s'asseoir, ses jambes sous ses fesses. **Il faut sérieusement que tu trouves une nouvelle occupation, et vite !**  
**- J'aurais bien mon idée là dessus moi …** Souffla-t-il, accompagné d'un clin d'oeil enjoliveur.  
**- Greg, on vient d'arriver ici, laisse nous au moins faire une balade autour du lac avant de me sauter dessus s'il-te-plait ! **S'exclama-t-elle, le faisant aussitôt glousser.

Il grogna faussement de mécontentement, et positionna un coussin de façon à dissimuler totalement son visage. Elle s'avança alors vers lui, et le lui retira vivement avant de l'envoyer valser un peu plus loin, pour ensuite fixer son compagnon sans céder une seule seconde.

**- Mais Muuuuum j'viens de faire de la route, moi ! **Se défendit-il, son pouce retraçant les courbes de la taille de sa Douce.  
**- Et moi j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes**, déclara Lisa avant de prendre la main du jeune médecin et de le tirer hors du canapé. **Alors tu bouges tes fesses sur le champ, et tu viens avec moi. Si tu es sage, tu auras peut-être une surprise !**

Instantanément, il haussa suggestivement les sourcils, et se remit sur ses deux pieds avant de tirer la jeune femme à lui. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, et déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de tenter d'échapper à la prise de son compagnon.

**- Tu attendras qu'on rentre de la balade, okay ? **Ajouta-t-elle en balançant les hanches, un regard amusé brillant dans ses yeux.

Une bonne heure durant, ils déambulèrent main dans la main sur les bords du lac, se taquinant constamment, et discutant de tout et de rien. Puis, lorsque leurs estomacs se firent entendre, ils rejoignirent un charmant petit restaurant en bord de rive, où on leur assigna une petite table, un peu à l'écart des autres.

Alors qu'on leur apportait leur plat, la main de la jeune femme ne cessait de caresser son ventre rond, ce qui ne manqua pas d'alerter son compagnon. Il plissa un peu les yeux, avant que sa main ne glisse sur celle qu'elle avait posée sur la table.

**- Hey Lisa, ça va ? **Lui demanda-t-il, le ton qu'il avait employé trahissant l'inquiétude qui prenait forme en lui.

Elle releva la tête, croisant son regard et esquissant un léger sourire tandis que son pouce frottait doucement sa peau. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait être adorable lorsqu'il se comportait ainsi !

**- Tout va bien**, assura-t-elle, les yeux étincelants de tendresse. **Le bébé bouge pas mal ces derniers temps, mais ce n'est rien de grave. Il ne va pas tarder à se retourner pour se présenter tête la première, alors disons qu'il commence déjà à essayer …**

Il acquiesça, quelque peu rassuré. Il le savait, elle avait totalement raison, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du soucis à la moindre petite chose qui concernait Cuddy ou le bébé. Parce qu'à ses yeux, ils avaient plus d'importance pour lui que jamais personne d'autre n'en avait eu. Il ne pouvait le nier, il les aimait sincèrement et profondément. Et il s'en faisait la promesse, jamais il reproduisait le modèle de son père avec son fils, il en était hors de question.

Une fois leur repas avalé et payé, ils poursuivirent quelque peu leur promenade, avant de finalement rentrer, se laissant retomber sur le canapé où ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Loin de l'université, de l'hôpital, ils pouvaient pleinement se retrouver, sans tous ces regards fixés sur la Lisa. A croire que jamais, Ô grand jamais, ils n'avaient vu de jeunes femmes bosseuses et enceintes !

La journée s'acheva tranquillement, après un délicieux dîner en amoureux et un petit film en tête à tête. Dans leur grand lit double, ils se laissèrent submerger par la fatigue, déjà satisfaits de leur petit séjour.

Le matin venu, elle fut la première levée, leur fils s'agitant une nouvelle fois pas mal. Plutôt que de rester au lit, elle s'affaira à la préparation d'un petit-déjeuner de roi, puis attendit patiemment son compagnon, allongée sur le divan, un livre de prénoms entre les mains.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il constata aussitôt l'absence de sa compagne sous les draps. Il rejoignit alors le salon, où il soupira de soulagement en la voyant. Il s'approcha d'elle, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, et s'empara du bouquin, ouvert à la page des 'H'.

**- Ne me dis pas que tu veux que notre fils s'appelle Horton ! **S'exclama-t-il, la faisant immédiatement éclaté de rire. **J'aurais l'impression de l'appeler chaque fois que j'en poserai le Diagnostique.**

Elle roula des yeux, se dressa sur ses genoux, et récupéra son bien avant d'hausser un sourcil, une main sur la hanche.

**- Je n'ai jamais parlé de l'appeler Horton, triple idiot**, lâcha-t-elle en reposant l'ouvrage sur la table basse. **Je cherchais simplement des idées, c'est tout, et tu es arrivé pendant les 'H', c'est tout.  
- Greg**, dit-il simplement avant de se diriger vers la cuisine et d'attraper un toast encore chaud.  
**- Quoi, « Greg »? **L'interrogea-t-elle alors qu'elle prenait place sur le tabouret à ses côtés.  
**- Pourquoi on ne l'appellerait pas Greg ? **Fit-il, conservant un air sérieux pour l'occasion bien qu'au fond de lui il n'ait qu'une envie, éclater de rire devant la tête qu'elle faisait.  
**- Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère ? Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ? **Quémanda-t-elle, la cuillère à confiture entre les doigts, prête à s'en servir si besoin contre House. **C'est complètement stupide ! **

Il demeura bouche bée, un bout de toast semi-mâché bien visible et la main sur le cœur. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire une telle chose aussi franchement, sans même prendre de pincettes ? Quelle terrible coup de poignard dans le cœur elle venait de lui asséner !

**- Alors … **Pleurnicha-t-il tel un enfant de cinq ans auquel on aurait refusé de faire un tour sur le toboggan. **Tu veux dire que je suis stupide …**

Elle reposa sa tasse de thé, et le fixa, la tête en appui sur sa main. Sa langue glissa sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'un fou rire la gagnait. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour la faire rire celui-là ! Elle se pencha vers lui, reposa sa tête sur son épaule et attrapa la tartine, qu'elle croqua un bon coup.

**- Je sais que tu ne dis ça que pour me faire marcher**, déclara-t-elle en souriant largement. **Depuis le temps qu'on se connait, plus rien ne m'échappe tu sais !**

Il la ramena contre lui, achevant d'avaler la brioche avant de grimacer et de pincer le flanc de la Demoiselle. Elle frappa son torse en retour, mais fut vite désarmée lorsqu'il attrapa ses poignets et les bloqua derrière son dos, la rendant incapable de se défendre manuellement.

**- Greg, tu devrais faire sérieusement attention quand tes testicules sont aussi proches de la zone d'accès de mon genou**, menaça-t-elle faussement en se débattant pour retrouver une pleine liberté.

**- Tu n'oserais pas leur faire du mal**, assura-t-il en frottant ses doigts contre la cuisse de la jeune femme. **Tu en as bien trop besoin !**

**- Ne joues pas trop le malin, je pourrais parfaitement récolter ton sperme, le congeler puis exploser tes 'ba-balles' pour me venger**, poursuivit-elle avant de se lever, prête à rejoindre la salle de bains.  
**- Tu m'aimes trop pour ça ! **S'exclama-t-il avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la pièce, et ne verrouille le loquet pour prendre sa douche.

House sirota la fin de son café, un sourire plus qu'immense ne se détachant plus de sa bouche. Jamais cette femme ne l'ennuierait, c'était bien certain. Au contraire, la vie à ses côtés était un amusement et une surprise permanent. Qui aurait bien pu imaginer qu'un jour, il aurait la chance d'avoir une déesse comme elle rien que pour lui ?

Elle n'en sortit qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un haut bleu pâle, d'un petit gilet blanc cassé et d'un slim couleur jean, ses boucle ébènes retombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle prit place sur l'un des fauteuils, et enfila ses baskets, tout en conservant un œil sur l'homme qui partageait sa vie.

**- Va t'habiller au lieu de mater ma poitrine Greg**, le sermonna-t-elle pour le plaisir. **J'aimerai faire une ballade sur la plage, et le temps est parfait. Alors dépêche toi avant que le vent ne se lève !**

Il lui tira la langue, mais obéit tout de même, déhanchant son fessier comme elle savait si bien le faire. En réponse à cette moquerie, elle roula des yeux, et fit mine de n'y prêter aucune attention en se replongeant dans son almanach de prénoms.

Lorsqu'House sortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Cuddy terminait tout juste leur vaisselle. Ensemble, ils enfilèrent une petite veste, puis fermèrent à clé le bungalow pour ensuite se diriger vers le sentier menant à une charmante petite plage aménagée sur la rive. Là, ils marchèrent tranquillement sur l'étendue sablée une fois leurs chaussures et chaussettes quittées. Ceci-fait, la jeune femme ne tarda pas à avancer les pieds dans l'eau, les cheveux au vent. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer, si belle et si heureuse. Il était si fier d'avoir eu cette idée de petit week-end en dehors de Ann Harbor, cela semblait lui faire tellement de bien !

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, elle l'y ramena fort rapidement en l'aspergeant d'eau. Aussitôt, il fronça les sourcils, et elle se mit à courir malgré son gros ventre. Certes, il la ralentissait quelque peu, mais elle n'en avait que faire, car elle passait du bon temps avec son compagnon. Il ne tarda pas à la rattraper, et enroula ses bras autour d'elle avant de la soulever et faire mine de la jeter un peu plus loin dans l'eau fraîche. Elle s'accrocha à son cou, riant aux éclats. C'était si bon de se vider la tête ainsi, et de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à eux deux !

Pour finir, il la ramena sur le sable, manquant plusieurs fois de chuter avec elle en glissant sur le sable fin. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de la déposer en douceur au sol, et de se laisser retomber à ses côtés, avant qu'elle ne bouge pour finalement s'installer entre ses jambes, sa tête sur son torse musclé. Il l'emprisonna contre lui, et déposa un baiser sur son front, la berçant tout contre son buste. Jamais trois ans auparavant, il n'aurait cru un jour aimer quelqu'un aussi fort qu'il aimait Cuddy. D'ailleurs, il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir de tels sentiments, si puissants et inépuisables, pour quelqu'un. Mais elle avait changé la donne, et il ne le regrettait aucunement. Tout comme l'arrivée prochaine de cette vie qu'ils avaient mis en route ensemble.

Alors qu'elle contemplait la splendide vue qui s'offrait à eux, il plongea sa main dans sa poche, et soupira de soulagement en y trouvant le petit boitier qu'il y avait placé. Il l'en sortit, le déposa à ses côtés sur le sable mais hors du champ de vision de Lisa du moment qu'elle ne tournait pas trop la tête, puis posa son menton sur son épaule alors que ses doigts demeuraient là où il pouvait sentir les mouvements de leur bébé.

**- C'est vraiment splendide, je te félicite**, murmura-t-elle en se nichant plus encore contre lui. **Je suis ravie que tu nous aies amené ici ...**  
**- Le plaisir est partagé, Cuddles ! **S'enthousiasma-t-il.  
**- Comment t'es venu l'idée de venir ici, au lac Huron ? **L'interrogea-t-elle, les yeux clos et se laissant simplement bercer par le bruit de l'eau et le rythme cardiaque de son homme.  
**- Je voulais que ce week-end soit parfait, et le bébé m'a soufflé l'idée qu'ici, le cadre serait excellent**, prétexta-t-il avant de la sentir remuer en riant dans ses bras.  
**- Mais bien sûr ! **Ricana-t-elle. **Et qu'est-ce que le bébé a bien pu te dire d'autre, hum ?**

Cette fois-ci, il détacha l'air de rien une main du corps de sa Belle, et attrapa le petit coffret. Une grosse inspiration histoire de se donner davantage de courage, et il était prêt à se jeter à l'eau. Après tout, c'était le moment ou jamais, et l'occasion était parfaite. La surprise serait totale, et le moment idyllique.

**- Qu'il était temps que je te pose une question**, répondit-il simplement.

Les paupières toujours fermées, elle n'avait encore rien vu de ce qu'il manigançait, et ne se doutait strictement de rien. Elle profitait simplement de l'instant présent, un léger vent venant chatouiller délicieusement son visage.

**- Je t'écoute**, l'invita-t-elle à poursuivre, sa tête en appui contre le buste de son amant.

_TBC..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey hey ! Il parait que vous faire attendre cette suite depuis le 17 mars, c'est pas humain. Moi je trouvais que si, apparemment non. Mais ne serait-ce pas une façon dissimulée de me pousser à updater, hum ? Anyway, Mandie elle est contente. Elle aime la sociologie avec son jeune et sexy prof, qui lui apprend plein de choses intéressantes. D'ailleurs, si vous me cherchez, je suis chez les chinois Na, ils ont une super façon de voir comment on fait les bébés. Voilà voilà !_

_Sinon, vous pouvez remercier Elise, Héloïse et Jeanne pour cette suite. Oui, mes esclaves (non, Élise n'appartient pas encore à cette catégorie) ont encore harceler mon pauvre petit esprit pour avoir cette suite. On a pas idée de faire ça à son maître quand même, si ? Ne suis-je pas la meilleure dont on puisse rêver ? Je suis conciliante, parfaite, avec un égo tout à fait normalement proportionné,... Que demander de plus lorsqu'on m'a moi ? (- Oui on y croit tous. Même moi. Surtout moi).  
Comme vous pourrez le remarquer, ce chapitre est plutôt long. Mais ce n'est aucunement parce que j'avais envie de vous gâter (Mouahahahah !), mais surtout parce je ne pouvais pas couper plus tôt. Du coup, voilà voilà !_

_Allez, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre qu'apparemment vous attendez avec impatience. Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et à bientôt :D_

_See ya people !_

* * *

_**Chap' 8**_

**- Je t'écoute**, l'invita-t-elle à poursuivre, sa tête en appui contre le buste de son amant.  
**- Lisa Cuddy, veux-tu devenir ma femme?** Finit-il enfin par articuler.

Aussitôt, elle rouvrit les yeux, et se tourna d'un bond vers lui, qui avait pris soin d'ouvrir le boitier pendant ce temps. A l'intérieur, y trônait une merveilleuse bague, sertie d'un sublime rubis taillé. Ils n'avaient pas des moyens financiers faramineux, cela avait du lui coûter un bras ! Elle n'en revenait pas, ne croyant ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. House venait-il réellement de la demander en mariage ? N'était-elle pas en train de rêver ?

Elle fut forcée de se pincer pour s'assurer que tout cela n'était pas l'oeuvre de son imagination, et des larmes prirent rapidement possession de ses iris, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour les retenir une seule seconde. Et dire qu'elle ne lui avait pas même encore donné sa réponse !

**- Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser … **Bafouilla-t-elle finalement tandis qu'il enfilait l'anneau à son doigt.

Une fois chose faite, leurs bouches se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre, jusqu'à se toucher. Là, leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent, permettant le passage de leurs langues à la recherche de leur jumelle. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, il positionna ses mains de part et d'autre de son bassin. Durant de longues minutes, ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine, et ne s'accordèrent de temps pour reprendre leur souffle qu'une fois leurs poumons à cours d'oxygène. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, pour ne plus se lâcher, et il balaya d'une caresse du pouce les derniers restes de perles salées qui demeuraient sur le visage de sa fiancée.

**- Si je m'étais attendue à ça … **Avoua Lisa, avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur le bijou qui ornait à présent sa main. **D'autant plus que j'étais persuadée qu'à tes yeux, le mariage était une stupide institution qui ne visait qu'à donner l'illusion d'un couple modèle qui pourtant, tôt ou tard, finira par voler en éclats et se soldera pas un échec. Alors de là à imaginer une seule seconde que tu veuilles faire de moi ta femme !**

Il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée, et la pressa un peu plus encore contre lui, déposant de tendres baisers de temps à autre sur le sommet de son crâne. Il fallait l'avouer, Cuddy le connaissait mieux que quiconque, inutile de le nier. Et pourtant, sur ce point et d'après la toute nouvelle pensée de House à ce sujet, elle avait tort. Elle l'avait changé, et en bien …

**- C'était avant que je ne fasse la connaissance de quelqu'un qui a su me prouver le contraire**, assura-t-il simplement en promenant sa main sur le ventre rond de la jeune femme. **Alors soyons l'exception qui confirment la règle, en ayant un mariage qui réussit !** **D'autant plus, je me suis dit que féconder ma petite-amie ne serait pas assez suffisant pour montrer qu'elle se trouve en ma possession, et jusque là, les fiançailles et le mariage demeurent le meilleur moyen d'en faire une évidence aux yeux de tous.**

Comme il s'y était attendu, elle lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, mais l'embrassa aussitôt tendrement, nouant leurs doigts ensemble.

**- Et bien tu me vois ravie d'être parvenue à te faire changer d'avis**,ironisa-t-elle**, même si tes motivations sont tous sauf romantiques. Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois que mon fiancé mérite amplement sa récompense …  
- Hey mais, et moi dans tout ça, tu m'oublies ? **Fit-il faussement apeuré.  
**- Idiot, je n'ai qu'un fiancé, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il s'agit du même homme que celui dont je porte l'enfant en moi**, nota-t-elle en essayant péniblement de se relever, avant qu'il ne l'aide à se mettre sur ses deux pieds face à la difficulté qu'elle semblait rencontrer pour y parvenir seule. **Donc … Je serais prête à parier qu'il s'agit de … TOI !**

Il lui tira la langue, et enroula son bras autour de sa taille pendant qu'ils regagnaient tranquillement leur bungalow. Là, à peine la porte d'entrée fut-elle fermée, que Lisa s'avança félinement vers le Néphrologue, commençant petit à petit à défaire les boutons de la fine chemise qu'il portait. Elle la lui retira vivement, puis administra le même sort à son T-shirt, parcourant ensuite son torse musclé du bout des doigts afin de se délecter de la sensation que ce toucher produisait.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire grandement face au comportement de sa fiancée, et se décida à la délester elle aussi des couches de vêtements qui la recouvraient. Il fit glisser le gilet le long de ses bras fins, traçant une ligne de baisers le long de sa nuque pendant sa manipulation. Le haut qu'elle portait passa rapidement par dessus sa tête, et atterrit un peu plus loin. Puis il se plia et passa un bras sous les jambes de la Demoiselle, tandis qu'il glissa l'autre au milieu de son dos. Enfin, il la souleva tout doucement, et ferma quelques instants les yeux lorsqu'elle déposa un baiser au creux de son cou et que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de ses épaules.

D'un pas assuré, il la porta jusque dans la chambre où, avec des gestes plus que précautionneux et doux, il la déposa sur le lit. Elle souriait largement, totalement rayonnante, et il adorait ça. Il se positionna au dessus de ses fines jambes, et défit le bouton du jean qu'elle portait, avant qu'il ne le fasse glisser jusqu'à ses pieds – avec bien sûr, l'aide de la jeune femme, qui avait soulevé son fessier pour le laisser la libérer du textile-. Il envoya ensuite le tissu au pied du lit, et prit possession de ses lèvres, lui prouvant comme il savait si bien le faire à quel point ses sentiments pour elle étaient grands et forts. Elle fit descendre ses mains au niveau de la ceinture qu'il portait, l'en délesta, et le débarrassa lui aussi de son pantalon, toujours aussi heureuse.

Simplement dans leurs sous-vêtements, ils prenaient le temps de faire les choses, de se caresser tout en douceur, et de ne pas presser les choses. Au contraire non, ils avaient besoin de prendre leur temps, de savourer chaque instant du moment qu'ils passaient ensemble. Très vite, il constata combien elle était réactive à son contact, et comme son soutien-gorge se faisait un peu trop oppressant face à sa poitrine gonflée. D'une main il maintint la jeune femme contre son torse, et détacha l'agrafe de la lingerie, pour ensuite laisser tomber le bout de tissu au sol. Elle mordilla l'omoplate de son amant, le faisant grogner au beau milieu de ses boucles brunes.

Leurs mains continuaient l'exploration de leurs corps, rien ne pouvait les troubler à cet instant précis. Il promena l'une de ses mains le long de son échine, jusqu'à atteindre ce fessier qu'il aimait tant et le presser. Elle gémit dans son oreille, et se pressa davantage contre lui avant de positionner ses deux mains sur les fesses rebondies de son fiancé. Il grogna de contentement, et retira le shorty qu'elle portait, et reprit de plus belle ses baisers partout sur le corps de Cuddy. Ne tenant plus de voir encore un rempart à la nudité de son homme, elle s'empressa de faire voler le boxer qu'il portait, les élevant ainsi sur le même pied d'égalité.

Tout en douceur, il amena ses mains au niveau du pelvis de sa fiancée, ses doigts sachant parfaitement quoi faire pour la contenter. Son pouce jouait avec le clitoris de sa Belle, y dessinant de petits cercles pour commencer. Puis il fit glisser le reste de sa main le long de sa fente, se pinçant la lèvre inférieure en l'admirant trembler contre lui à mesure qu'il accentuait ses mouvements. Elle dévorait sa bouche chaque fois qu'elle en avait la possibilité, s'accrochant à lui pour ne pas faiblir. Mais la voir ainsi, si belle et si offerte à lui, lui donnait envie d'aller plus loin encore. Il descendit plus bas, et s'empressa de remplacer ses doigts par sa langue, s'insinuant pleinement en elle. Elle cambra un peu le dos, pressant son bassin davantage contre le visage de son amant. Il se régalait de cet instant, bien décidé à ce qu'elle se délecte de la situation tout autant que lui.

Un premier orgasme la frappa de plein fouet alors qu'il mouvait sa langue aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait en elle, la secouant grandement. Elle laissa retomber sa tête sur le matelas, tout en essayant d'adopter à nouveau une respiration normale. Il s'écroula à ses côtés, et elle roula sur le côté pour prendre à pleine main son membre, qu'elle commença à caresser du bout des doigts. Il ferma les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche, ses ongles courts s'enfonçant dans les draps à mesure qu'elle accentuait sa prise et sa vitesse. Lorsqu'il la sentit bouger et s'installer à califourchon au dessus de lui, il rouvrit les paupières et croisa son regard alors qu'elle se penchait au niveau de son entrejambe. Il planta ses incisives dans sa lèvre inférieure lorsqu'elle le plaça dans bouche. Bon sang ce que cela pouvait être délicieux de sentir ses lèvres si douces sur son phallus plus qu'en érection, et cette façon qu'elle avait de prendre totalement possession de lui de cette façon ! Qui plus est avec ce visage aussi rayonnant, cette beauté naïve mais toutefois largement entreprenante. Il se sentit partir totalement, mais essaya du mieux qu'il pouvait de se contenir. Hors de question pour lui de se laisser aller de la sorte sans la permission, sans l'accord de sa fiancée.

Le sentant au bord de l'extase, elle releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux brillaient de bonheur, et un simple hochement de tête avant qu'elle ne l'enfonce plus encore dans sa gorge étroite suffirent à faire comprendre au jeune médecin qu'elle l'invitait à ne plus se retenir, à se laisser aller. Il clôt ses paupières et, en un râle, sentit sa semence s'écouler de son membre et glisser dans le gosier de son amante. Une fois la dernière goutte avalée, elle se détacha de lui, et remonta vers sa bouche, l'embrassant amoureusement. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, bien décidé à ne jamais plus la lâcher. Non, il n'était pas question de la laisser lui échapper pour le moment. Il l'aimait tellement …

**- Prêt pour un nouveau round Greg ? **Souffla-t-elle contre sa peau, le visage rieur. **Mais cette fois, ensemble, okay ?**

Il sourit et se pencha au dessus d'elle, replaçant une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille. Elle ne cesserait jamais de l'émerveiller, avec elle la vie était bien loin d'être ennuyeuse, il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet.

**- Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée pour assurer une nouvelle fois ? **La taquina-t-il tout en déposant de légers baisers ça et là.  
**- Vas-y, moque toi de mon état**, riposta-t-elle en grimaçant. **J'ai bien assez de force pour tenir une fois de plus, crois moi, avec toi je parviens toujours à trouver l'énergie nécessaire !**

Il frotta sa joue contre celle de la jeune femme, et s'empara quelques instants de ses lèvres, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, sans pour autant la quitter une seule seconde des yeux.

**- Tu n'as pas peur que je puisse te faire mal ? **Souffla-t-il alors, sa main caressant doucement le ventre rond de celle-ci. **Il a déjà l'air de pas mal bouger, et je ne voudrais pas t'imposer de douleurs supplémentaires …**

Elle se releva elle aussi, et vint poser sa tête sur son épaule, avant qu'il ne passe un bras autour d'elle pour la sentir pleinement à ses côtés. Elle noua leurs doigts, et rejeta un peu la nuque en arrière.

**- Jusque là, ça ne nous a pas gêné pour continuer à s'envoyer en l'air**, nota-t-elle non sans une pointe d'amusement.  
**- Mais là, tu en es au sixième mois, on peut plus continuer à le faire comme avant**, ajouta-t-il. **Du moins, pas dans nos positions habituelles, on risquerait trop de te faire mal ou de te fatiguer rapidement.**

Elle roula des yeux, et laissa sa tête glisser sur son torse, les yeux à semi-clos pour se délecter au maximum de l'odeur qu'il dégageait et qu'elle aimait tant. Il frottait tendrement son échine, laissant ses doigts glisser sur sa peau soyeuse.

**- Levrette ? **Murmura-t-elle, tout en dessinant des arabesques sur la cuisse du médecin. **Comme ça, mon ventre ne devrait pas gêner, et ça n'appuiera pas sur mon utérus.**

Il grimaça, ce qu'elle interpréta tout de suite comme une façon de montrer qu'il était peu enclin à cette idée. Mais elle ne chercha aucunement à l'y pousser, elle le connaissait bien assez pour savoir qu'il avait une raison pour ce refus. Il le lui avait déjà expliqué par le passé, cette position était celle qu'il privilégiait lorsqu'il avait pour habitude de s'envoyer bon nombre de filles à la Fac, enchaînant les coups d'un soir. Or Cuddy avait toujours été largement différente à ses yeux, et l'idée de reproduire l'acte comme il le faisait à cette époque le révulsait. Non, Lisa était bien plus que ça, elle représentait la femme qu'il aimait, celle qu'il s'apprêtait à épouser, celle qui portait leur fils, et il était hors de question qu'il la 'baise' de la sorte.

**- Mauvaise idée, je n'aurais pas du le proposer**, dit-elle à demi-mots avant de se blottir tout contre lui.

Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne et, tout doucement, il la fit basculer sur le lit, allongée sur le flanc gauche, avant de lui faire légèrement replier les jambes. Elle l'interrogea du regard, et il lui adressa un tendre sourire, promenant son pouce le long des courbes de son visage.

**- Laisse toi faire, je sais ce que je fais**, assura-t-il avant de se placer derrière elle et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. **On appelle ça « les cuillères ». Ce sera plus confortable pour toi , parce ça évitera d'effectuer une trop grande pression sur ta veine cave et de bloquer ta circulation sanguine. Et puis tu seras plus à l'aise puisque rien ne va appuyer ni sur ton estomac, ni sur le bébé.**

Elle hocha doucement la tête, et se laissa enveloppée par son homme, qui enroula ses bras autour d'elle. Doucement, sans forcer, il guida son membre à l'intérieur de l'intimité de sa Demoiselle, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Il entama quelques mouvements lents pour commencer, qu'il ponctuait de caresses délicates, et de baisers au creux de sa nuque. Puis, à mesure que le temps passait et qu'il la sentait prête à enclencher la vitesse supérieure, il accéléra le rythme, sans pour autant détacher un seul instant son emprise autour de son corps.

Des gémissements de plaisir s'échappaient sans cesse des lèvres de la jeune femme, ravie de l'initiative de son fiancé. Il la faisait se sentir femme, tout simplement. A cet instant, elle n'était plus même encombrée par son corps de femme enceinte, ne ressentait plus aucune des douleurs qui l'occupaient de plus en plus souvent. Non, elle se sentait juste merveilleusement bien, comme dans un cocon. Et cette fois, ils atteignirent le septième ciel ensemble, demeurant encore reliés l'un à l'autre le temps de récupérer totalement une respiration normale.

**- Je ne te savais pas aussi doux … **Plaisanta-t-elle alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se séparer, allongés nus l'un à côté de l'autre.

Il lui tira la langue, et indiqua son abdomen avec son index, un air sérieux plaqué sur le visage.

**- Toi, n'écoutes pas les bêtises que peut dire ta mère**, annonça-t-il solennellement au petit bonhomme qui se développait toujours en elle. **Je suis toujours doux et tendre avec elle, si elle te dit le contraire, ferme tes oreilles !  
****  
**Lisa lui pinça l'avant-bras, et plissa les yeux avant de lui tourner le dos. Il ne tarda pas à se coller de nouveau à elle, chatouillant sa joue avec son menton. Elle ferma les yeux, emprisonnant sa main dans la sienne malgré sa fausse 'bouderie'.

**- Allez, repose toi un peu avant qu'on dîne**, souffla-t-il contre sa peau.  
**- Tu restes avec moi ? **Murmura-t-elle en tirant le drap sur eux, afin de recouvrir leurs corps encore nus.  
**- Bien sûr que oui, moi aussi j'ai besoin de repos, tu m'as épuisé Liz' ! **Ironisa-t-il tout en reposant sa tête contre l'échine de la jeune femme.

L'un contre l'autre, comme dans une bulle qui se serait formée autour d'eux pour les séparer du monde extérieur, ils se laissèrent enfin emportés par le sommeil. Leur nuit fut tranquille, et ils s'autorisèrent même une grasse matinée pour leur dernière journée sur les rives du lac Huron. Puis, une fois réveillés, ils demeurèrent liés, profitant simplement des choses sans chercher à se presser, ou ce genre de choses.

La main du jeune médecin stagnait sur le ventre de sa fiancé, où il pouvait sans problème sentir le petit s'activer. Quant à elle, elle avait reposé sa tête sur son torse, se délectant de cette sensation de bonheur total lorsqu'ils demeuraient ainsi, comme la vraie petite famille qu'ils étaient.

Le reste de leur petit séjour fut fort agréable, les deux amants alternant ballades en amoureux et parties de jambes en l'air sans jamais s'en retrouver lassés. Puis, le lundi après-midi venu, ils retournèrent sur Ann Arbor, plus que fiers du week-end qu'ils s'étaient octroyés.

Avril s'en était allé, laissant sa place au moins de Mai et à sa fraîcheur délicate. En ce qui concernait le mariage et d'un commun accord, ils avaient simplement prévenu leurs parents par téléphone, leur expliquant au passage que pour le moment, ils préféraient se concentrer sur l'arrivée prochaine de leur fils avant de planifier leur union. Certes, cela n'avait pas été forcément de l'avis d'Arlène Cuddy et de John House, mais les futurs mariés ainsi que Blythe House et Alvie Cuddy – qui n'avaient pas même tenté de cacher l'immense joie qu'ils ressentaient - n'en avaient que faire.

Ce matin-là et malgré l'heure assez matinale, Cuddy était assise au beau milieu de leur lit, entourée par une multitude de livres, tous ouverts sur différentes notions. House quant à lui, essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de se réveiller entièrement, mais la forte luminosité de la lampe de chevet allumée non loin d'eux agressait trop brutalement ses rétines, lui rendant un réveil agréable totalement impossible. Il ne cessait de se frotter les yeux depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes, son regard trouble fixé sur sa fiancée. Mais bon sang, comment faisait-elle pour se plonger dans de prétendues lectures à une heure aussi matinale ? Après tout, il n'était que 7:26, un dimanche matin qui plus est !

Remarquant une petite activité à ses côtés, elle daigna enfin tourner la tête dans sa direction, lui esquissant un léger sourire au passage avant de se pencher déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il finit par reposer son dos contre la tête du lit, cherchant une explication à la présence de tous ces ouvrages de si bon matin.

**- J'essaie de réviser, si c'est que tu veux savoir**, déclara-t-elle alors, coupant net aux interrogations qui s'entrechoquaient dans le cerveau de son homme.** Mais apparemment, ton fils en a décidé autrement.**

Aussitôt, il se rapprocha d'elle, venant alors poser sa tête sur les cuisses de cette dernière, son front contre le ventre de celle-ci. Il pouvait sans problèmes le sentir à travers sa peau douce, leur petit bougeait relativement pas mal, comme bien décidé à ce que personne n'oublie sa présence.

**- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? **Fit-il en attrapant l'un des ouvrages, et en jetant un coup d'oeil à la page sur lequel ce dernier était ouvert. **Comment veux-tu réviser quelque chose que tu maîtrises déjà parfaitement ? A part pour faire surchauffer ton cerveau, sinon je vois pas.**

Elle roula des yeux, et récupéra son bien avant de s'en servir pour dissimuler son visage, tout en lisant mentalement quelques lignes. Le savoir là, sa tête sur ses jambes, ne la gênait pas vraiment, mais cela ne l'aidait pas non plus à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait entrepris de faire une bonne trentaine de minutes plus tôt.

**- House, c'est presque la fin du mois de Mai**, lui rappela-t-elle, reposant le livre non loin d'elle avant d'en attraper un autre.  
**- Et alors ? **Grogna-t-il en dissimulant son visage contre sa peau, pour échapper à la lumière trop vive au goût de ses rétines. **Tu vas bientôt rentrer dans ton huitième mois.  
- Je ne faisais pas allusion à ça**, assura-t-elle en griffonnant quelques mots sur un brouillon. **Dans moins d'une semaine, je dois passer mon examen pour valider ma spécialité.**

Oups, il avait oublié ce détail. Bon sang comme le temps était passé si vite ! Et dire que cela lui était totalement sorti de la tête, alors qu'il s'agissait là de l'aboutissement des études de sa fiancée, l'accomplissement de tous les efforts qu'elle avait pu fournir depuis son arrivée en Med' School.

**- Et tu es parfaitement rodée sur le sujet**, souffla-t-il en attrapant l'un de ses baisers et en y déposant une lignée de baisers piquants. **Tu maîtrises comme une reine l'Endocrinologie, alors à quoi te servent tes révisions ?**

Elle le fixa en haussant un sourcil, visiblement peu convaincue par ses propos, puis reporta son attention sur ce qu'elle lisait auparavant.

**- Je ne suis pas au point Greg**, déclara-t-elle simplement sans même lui accorder un regard cette fois-ci. **Je suis terriblement en retard dans ce que je voulais relire, je ne serais jamais prête pour le jour J !**

Cette fois-ci il se releva séant, et appliqua ses mains sur les joues de Lisa, la forçant à lui faire face et à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle laissa échapper un soupir, mais obéit toutefois, ses mains couvrant les siennes.

**- Arrête de t'en faire pour rien**, énonça-t-il en insistant exagérément sur ses deux derniers mots. **Tu l'auras haut la main, c'est certain.  
- Tu n'en sais rien Greg ! **Le soma-t-elle, essayant alors de se défaire de son emprise. **Et je ne veux décevoir personne, je dois vraiment relire tout ça.**

Il nia franchement, bien décidé à ne pas la lâcher de sitôt. Il était mieux placé que quiconque pour se rendre compte des capacités de la jeune femme, et pour savoir ce qu'elle avait ou non besoin de faire pour obtenir sa spécialité. Et ces révisions étaient bien obsolètes face aux connaissances qu'elle avait acquises durant ses études universitaires.

**- Ça ne marche pas avec moi ce genre de propos mensongers. D'autant plus qu'avec lui**, dit-il en désignant son ventre rond, **tu as un vrai petit génie en toi, qui compile mes connaissances et les tiennes. Impossible que tu te loupes !**

Détendue, elle laissa échapper un petit rire, avant que sa tête ne vienne se poser sur l'épaule de l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Il enroula son bras autour de sa taille, la rapprochant plus encore de lui. Il le voyait bien, des cernes commençaient à se dessiner sous les yeux de sa Belle, elle avait franchement besoin de repos.

**- Alors maintenant, tu mets tout ça de côté, et tu dors un bon coup**, ordonna-t-il en balayant tous les livres de la surface du matelas en un mouvement de jambe, pour ensuite recouvrir leurs corps avec le drap. **Tu es épuisée, ça se voit.  
- Va dire ça au bébé, il bouge chaque fois que je commence à vraiment trouver le sommeil**, se plaignit-elle en enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller, sa joue contre l'épaule de House.  
**- Mais là, sentir que sa Maman utilisait inutilement son cerveau au lieu de se reposer, ça lui a particulièrement déplu**, prétexta le Néphrologue en frottant son menton contre le sommet du crâne de celle-ci. **Parce que tout comme sa Maman, la fatigue l'assomme, et il a besoin qu'elle calme son rythme cardiaque, qu'elle reste tranquille, pour pouvoir dormir. Alors maintenant, tu cesses de me contredire, et tu DORS. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.**

Elle voulut riposter, mais se tût. Après tout, il avait peut-être raison, elle n'était pas étrangère à la suractivité de leur petit ange. A force de sans cesse bouger dans tous les sens, elle commençait à manquer de forces pour leur subvenir à tous les deux sur une cadence effrénée, il était temps pour elle d'apprendre à lever le pied. Et surtout, de grandement récupérer de la fatigue qui lui pesait sur les épaules.

Et puis, comme toujours, il avait eu raison. Elle avait bluffé les médecins chargés de lui faire passer son examen, ils en étaient restés sidérés devant tant de connaissances pour un si petit bout de femme, au ventre fort bien arrondi. Sitôt on l'informa de sa réussite, qu'elle s'empressa de retrouver son fiancé et se jeta à son cou, tout simplement rayonnante. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, nichant sa tête au creux de son cou, et y déposa une nuée de baisers. Elle pleurait de joie sur son épaule, si heureuse de voir l'accomplissement de tant d'efforts.

**- Je te l'avais dit, tu allais assurer ! **Fit-il en frottant son échine. **Et je ne me trompe jamais.**

Elle roula des yeux, et releva la tête vers lui, plongeant son regard humide dans le sien. Il balaya les nombreuses larmes de son visage, et l'embrassa passionnément au plein milieu du hall, ne prêtant aucune attention à ceux qui les entouraient et les observaient.

**- Idiot va**, souffla-t-elle en souriant légèrement. **Maintenant, retourne bosser, on se retrouve plus tard, rien que tous les deux.**

Il sourit, et se dégagea de son étreinte, avant d'apposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle disparut ensuite dans le couloir, s'éloignant avec sa main sur son ventre rond. Elle avait bien remarqué dans son regard cet étincelle de fierté lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé la grande nouvelle. Elle n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet, il était plus qu'heureux de l'avoir, et d'observer l'excellent parcours qu'elle avait fait jusque là.

Le mois de Juin était enfin là, et la jeune femme supportait de moins en moins son état. Après tout, elle entamait bien comme il fallait son huitième mois, et le poids du bébé lui tirait sur la colonne vertébrale. Qui plus est, elle ne pouvait pas même commencer à travailler un peu à l'hôpital, car le Doyen avait tenu personnellement à ce qu'elle prenne un congé le temps de mener à terme sa grossesse, et de s'occuper de son bébé les premiers temps. House quand à lui, avait tenu à pouvoir rester à ses côtés, coûte que coûte. Ce précieux génie avait réussi à se faire virer de l'hôpital, s'assurant ainsi qu'on ne le dérangerait pas durant la période de congés de sa fiancée. Ils n'avaient pas à craindre pour les rentrées d'argent, car ils avaient réunis ensemble une somme relativement conséquente pour s'assurer de beaux jours jusqu'au moins de Septembre – ils avaient convenu qu'ils reprendraient le travail en même temps, puisque leur fils serait âgé d'un mois et qu'ils pourraient ainsi adapter leurs horaires pour lui-.

Allongée dans leur lit, elle ne cessait de se retourner encore et encore. Elle avait chassé le drap de sur elle, le contact avec le tissu étant devenu insupportable pour elle. Il n'était certes que 7:26, mais elle ne parvenait plus à retrouver un peu le sommeil. Sans bruits et pour ne pas réveiller son fiancé, elle quitta le lit aussi doucement que possible, pestant intérieurement lorsqu'elle dut se reprendre à trois fois pour se dégager du matelas. Une fois enfin sur pied, elle rejoignit le salon où, après un passage rapide par la case cuisine, elle s'installa sur le canapé, un bol de céréales baignant dans le lait et un verre de jus d'orange à la main. Elle alluma le poste de télévision, et se stoppa sur la première chaîne diffusant un programme un tant soit peu intéressant. A sa grande surprise et à peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une silhouette masculine apparût dans l'encadrement de la porte, et se traîna jusqu'à elle, prenant place à sa droite et enveloppant ses bras autour d'elle. Leurs lèvres s'unirent, leurs mains retenant leurs visages pour que rien n'interrompe cet instant. Puis, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, le jeune homme lui subtilisant alors sa cuillère pour avaler une bouchée importante du petit-déjeuner de cette dernière. Elle roula des yeux et lui frappa le torse, mais n'apposa pas plus de résistance.

**- Je t'ai réveillé, c'est ça ?** Demanda-t-elle, sa tête contre son épaule.  
**- Le matelas a rebondi sous ton poids, c'était assez impressionnant**, se moqua-t-il gentiment avant de glousser en apercevant le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait.  
- **Enfoiré**, grogna-t-elle en avalant une nouvelle bouchée de céréales.** Bien fait pour toi que tu aies été tiré de ton profond sommeil dans ce cas.**

Il ricana, et releva la tête pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, mais elle détourna son visage, prétextant bouder.

_TBC..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Y en a marre. Je mérite salaire. Non mais sérieusement, j'ai deux esclaves qui ne cessent de me harceler du matin au soir pour avoir une suite. Mais qu'aies-je donc __fait pour mériter ça ? Elles ne me lâchent plus ! Faîtes quelque chose, un jour elles pourraient s'en prendre psychologiquement à moi (Ah non merde c'est déjà le cas), je veux dire physiquement à moi ! Alors que je mérite tellement plus...  
Mais pas grave, Mandie est contente. Parce que vous saviez déjà que Mandie allait voir Hugh en juillet, à son concert. Mais à présent... Mandie est brune ! Adieu les couleurs naturelles étranges de mes cheveux, et bonjour le brun ! (Nan mais si, Mandie est ravie à présent !).  
Bref, malgré le harcèlement que je subis, je vous offre ce chapitre. D'autant plus que Jeanne est TELLEMENT désespérée, que c'était plus que jouissif de le faire. Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point je peux prendre mon pied dans ces cas-là ! Je précise qu'elle en est quand même venue à faire une vidéo pour me faire poster ! C'était quelque chose, c'est moi qui vous le dis._

_En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. D'ailleurs, vos impressions concernant ce que contient ce chapitre m'avaient beaucoup amusé, d'autant plus que bon nombre d'entre vous sont persuadés que Lisa accouchera dans ce chapitre. Et bien, vous allez le savoir !_

_Je ne vous en dis pas plus, et je vous laisse lire sans rien n'ajouter de plus. Et merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes de vrais petits amours ! On se retrouve bientôt, vous pouvez compter là dessus ! (Surtout en voyant le nombre d'updates que vous me faîtes faire, ne serait-ce qu'en quelques jours)._

_See ya people !_

* * *

_**Chap' 9**_

Il ricana, et releva la tête pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, mais elle détourna son visage, prétextant bouder.

**- Hey, je disais ça pour te taquiner Liz' ! **S'exclama-t-il en se rasseyant au fond du canapé. **J'ai juste été surpris de ne plus te sentir dans le lit alors que ces derniers temps tu es très fatiguée, c'est tout.**

Elle reporta son attention sur lui, et prit ses mains dans les siennes, tête baissée. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, comme honteuse d'avoir sur-réagi. Tout doucement, elle vint apposer son front contre les tempes du médecin, et se saisit tout en douceur de ses lèvres, entamant un tendre baiser auquel il répondit aussitôt.

**- Excuse moi … **Murmura-t-elle avant de finalement fermer les yeux. **Je n'en peux plus, je suis à bout alors un rien me fait sortir de mes gonds …**

Il fit glisser son pouce sur sa joue, laissant sa peau frotter délicieusement la sienne, tandis que son autre main, posée au niveau de la chute de reins de Cuddy, l'invitait à venir se blottir tout contre lui.

**- C'est normal Sunshine, vu où tu en es dans ta grossesse**, la rassura-t-il en parcourant son échine. **Dis toi que dans un mois, ce petit bonhomme pointera son nez dehors.**

Elle acquiesça faiblement, sa main dessinant de larges cercles sur son estomac rebondi. Enveloppée par ses bras, elle se sentait protégée, plus détendue. Mais elle commençait vraiment à ne plus supporter son état, d'autant plus avec les températures qui devenaient de plus en plus ingérables pour elle.

**- Je suis énorme, j'ai mal partout, je suis épuisée, tout ça à cause de **_**TON**_** fils**, siffla-t-elle en hoquetant lorsque le petit lui donna un coup un peu plus fort que les autres auxquels elle avait fini par s'habituer. **Je ne peux plus rien faire, je rentre à peine dans mes fringues, et en plus j'ai trop chaud.**

Il reposa sa tête sur le sommet du crâne de la Demoiselle, sa main glissant dans ses boucles alors qu'il la berçait tout contre lui. Bien que difficilement, il se mettait tout de même à sa place, et comprenait amplement qu'elle puisse en avoir ras-le-bol. Mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour elle, même avec toutes les espérances du monde.

**- Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ? **Demanda-t-il, tandis que de sa main libre il ébouriffait ses cheveux.  
**- C'est bon, ça ira**, assura-t-elle avant de laisser sa tête glisser sur les genoux de son compagnon, repliant ses jambes vers son abdomen, en position du fœtus.

La main du jeune Néphrologue vint rejoindre le sommet du ventre de sa fiancé, ses doigts caressant par moment son abdomen. Ils demeurèrent ainsi un bon moment durant, chacun profitant de cet instant d'intimité pour se reposer en toute sérénité.

Sur les coups des 10:48, le téléphone se mit à sonner, obligeant le médecin à se lever décrocher le combiné, qu'il porta à son oreille. Elle l'interrogea du regard concernant l'identité de son interlocuteur et, après quelques mots échangés avec ce dernier, il appuya le combiné sur son épaule.

**- Tes parents nous proposent de déjeuner avec eux au restaurant ce midi**, annonça-t-il alors en l'invitant à se lever et à le rejoindre. **Ça te va ?**

Elle acquiesça simplement, et disparut en direction de la chambre, le laissant seul au téléphone.

**- Nous serions ravi**, mentit-il à Arlène. **Nous vous retrouverons là-bas à midi. A plus tard.**

Sur ce, il raccrocha, et rejoignit sa compagne, assise sur le bord du lit, fixant distraitement son armoire. Il s'installa à ses côtés, sa main venant reposer sur sa cuisse. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, lui offrant un sourire se voulant rassurant.

**- Je ne sais pas quoi mettre … **Avoua-t-elle, les cheveux en bataille. **Mon ventre est si énorme …**

S'avançant vers la penderie, il attrapa un sac resté sur le côté, et en sortit les vêtements qu'il contenait, avant de les lui tendre. Elle demeura muette quelques secondes, admirant la robe qu'il venait de lui donner. Certes de style plutôt simple, elle n'en demeurait pas moins sublime.

**- Quand je l'ai vu, je me suis douté qu'elle te plairait et que tu serais sublime à l'intérieur**, expliqua-t-il alors avant de reprendre place sur le matelas.

Sans plus de cérémonie elle l'enfila devant lui, et s'attarda sur son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait vu juste, elle lui allait à merveille, en plus de s'y sentir à l'aise. Lisa se précipita donc dans les bras de son amant, l'entrainant dans un baiser passionné qu'ils ne rompirent qu'une fois leurs poumons réclamant à nouveau de l'oxygène.

L'heure avait tourné et, après s'être préparés, House les avait tous les deux conduits au point de rendez-vous. Bien qu'elle ne le dise pas franchement, Cuddy était plutôt anxieuse d'avoir affaire à ses parents, ou du moins à sa mère. Car cela demeurait une évidence à ses yeux, sa génitrice n'appréciait aucunement l'idée que sa fille aînée donne bientôt naissance à un enfant conçu hors mariage. Mais la présence de son père la consolait un peu, ce dernier se montrant toujours d'un grand soutien pour elle.

Greg se gara au plus près de l'entrée, ne voulant pas que sa fiancée ne parcoure une trop longue distance, elle qui se plaignait déjà bien assez des courbatures qu'elle ressentait constamment. Une fois à l'intérieur, on les conduisit à leur table, où les attendait Monsieur et Madame Cuddy, qui se levèrent pour les saluer avant que tous ne s'installent.

Pour le plus grand soulagement de la jeune femme, le repas se déroula plutôt convenablement, Arlène n'ayant fait que quelques remarques par ci par là. Ils décidèrent ensuite de se rendre dans un parc, le long d'une charmante petite rivière, où tous prirent place dans l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un chêne. Assise entre son père et celui qui partageait sa vie, elle souriait radieusement, enchantant les deux hommes.

Mais, alors qu'ils s'amusaient à regarder le ciel et à observer les formes des quelques nuages qu'ils pouvaient y voir, Alvie posa sa main sur celle de sa fille, le visage grave. Elle plongea ses yeux bleu-gris dans les siens, essayant d'y lire une quelconque explication.

**- Princesse, je dois t'avouer quelque chose … **Commença-t-il, provoquant aussitôt un frisson en elle.  
**- Je t'écoute … **Souffla-t-elle à demi-mots, tandis que sa mère demeurait douloureusement silencieuse et qu'House ne savait que faire.  
**- Lisa, je suis fière de ce que tu es devenue, fière de ce que tu es**, assura-t-il en caressant les cheveux de celle qu'il voyait toujours comme le petit ange auquel il avait voué un amour sans bornes depuis sa venue au monde. **Je n'aurais jamais pu rêver avoir meilleure fille, tu m'as toujours comblé de joie avec ta sœur. Je me revois encore comme si c'était hier te prendre dans mes bras et te bercer contre mon cœur pour te calmer lorsque tu pleurais, alors qu'à présent tu seras bientôt mère et épouse. Mais il est temps que je te dise la vérité …**

Les yeux de Lisa commencèrent à s'humidifier, un million d'idées et de questions germant et cogitant dans sa tête. Le retraité frotta ses pouces contre ses joues douces, rassemblant son courage pour poursuivre. Il avait réellement mal de la voir aussi effrayée par les propos qu'il pourrait tenir, mais il se devait de ne plus lui cacher cela, elle méritait de savoir. Et peu importait combien cette tâche pourrait s'avérer difficile …

**- Peu avant que tu nous annonces que tu attendais un enfant, on m'a déclaré que je souffre d'un cancer**, poursuivit-il avant de marquer une pause lorsque Cuddy fondit en larmes dans ses bras. **Du pancréas.  
- La ou les tumeurs est opérable ? **Sanglota-t-elle, ses larmes lui barrant la gorge et la main de House parcourant son échine pour lui assurer qu'il était là pour elle.  
**- Malheureusement non, le Diagnostique a été posé trop tard … **Murmura Alvie en pressant la jeune femme contre lui. **Le cancer s'est déjà métastasé, on ne peut rien faire.  
- La chimiothérapie a fait des progrès Papa, il y a toujours de l'espoir ! **S'exclama-t-elle, les bras de son fiancé s'enroulant autour de sa taille de manière rassurante.  
**- Sauf que je n'ai plus la force de me battre, Chérie**, avoua l'ex-pédiatre, sa main dans la sienne. **Tu es heureuse, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Tu as un homme qui t'aime, qui prend soin de toi, et bientôt votre fils sera parmi vous. Alors crois moi, je sais que tu n'as plus besoin de moi et que tu es entre de bonnes mains.**

Elle tourna la tête, se jetant dans les bras de House pour à nouveau fondre en sanglots. Il la tenait tout contre lui, se sentant tout bonnement impuissant face à la tristesse de sa compagne. Il ferma les yeux, sentant les larmes lui brûler la rétine. Il détestait la voir dans un tel état, cela lui pinçait le cœur. Il préférait tant la voir souriante, joyeuse, qu'en pleurs. Et il se sentait si mal vis-à-vis d'elle, qui tenait grandement à son paternel. Une annonce comme celle-ci devait lui mettre un immense coup de massue ...

**- Mais pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit tous les deux ? **Interrogea-t-elle ses parents, son regard naviguant entre l'un puis l'autre.  
**- Ton père tenait à ce que tu achèves ton clinicat avant de te l'annoncer**, déclara Arlène, les yeux brillants. **Lorsque tu nous as prévenu pour ta grossesse, il était hors de question pour lui de saper ton récent bonheur en t'avouant sa maladie. Tout comme pour vos fiançailles.  
- Mais si tu m'en parles maintenant, c'est parce que … **Comprit-elle, les yeux rivés au sol et ses doigts entrelacés à ceux de House.  
**- Je m'épuise chaque jour de plus en plus**, dit Alvie en fixant son aînée. **Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je pourrais survivre, et je ne voulais pas non plus te garder plus longtemps encore dans l'ignorance. J'aimerai tenir assez pour voir le petit, ce serait mon plus grand regret de partir avant …**

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, baissant les yeux vers son ventre rond. Une larme dévala à toute vitesse sa joue, venant alors s'écraser sur cette bosse imposante.

**- Tu pourras le voir Papa, je t'en fais la promesse**, déclara-t-elle en rassemblant toutes ses forces et ses espoirs. **Je t'aime tellement …**

Mais elle fut incapable de prononcer d'autres mots, à nouveau rongée par le chagrin. Tous les quatre restèrent silencieux durant de longues minutes, House s'affairant à câliner sa compagne pour calmer ses larmes. Une fois celle-ci ayant versé toute la réserve lacrymale dont elle disposait, ils se remirent doucement en route, la jeune femme marchant aux côtés de son père, la main de son fiancé toujours fermement maintenue dans la sienne. Elle n'osait plus même parler, de peur qu'un seul mot et elle rende de nouveau les armes. Alvie quant à lui fixait distraitement le sol, se maudissant intérieurement de causer autant de peine en Cuddy. Il aurait tant souhaité que les choses se déroulent autrement !

Ils décidèrent de tous se rendre à l'appartement du jeune couple, où l'ex-pédiatre tint grandement à ce que sa fille lui montre l'avancement dans la décoration de la chambre du petit. Il prit place sur la rocking-chair, et écarta ouvertement les bras, invitant sa fille à s'y blottir. Elle refusa, ne voulant pas trop peser sur lui, mais il ne se laissa pas abattre et la tira à lui, la blottissant lui même contre sa poitrine. Elle referma ses bras autour de son cou, enfouissant sa tête au creux de sa nuque où à nouveau, quelques larmes vinrent se perdre.

**- Pardonne moi Lisa, **souffla-t-il en caressant doucement ses cheveux. **Pardonne moi pour tout ça …**

Elle releva les yeux, sa vision quasi brouillée. Mais elle s'en moquait, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Après tout, elle venait d'apprendre que son père n'en avait plus pour longtemps, alors tout allait être différent, et cela l'effrayait.

**- Ce n'est pas ta faute Papa**, assura-t-elle en fermant les paupières, chassant les perles salées qui lui piquaient les yeux.

Il glissa sa main sur l'abdomen de sa princesse, caressant du bout des doigts cette enveloppe de chaire à travers la robe qu'elle portait.

**- Je ferai tout mon possible pour être présent lorsque ton fils viendra au monde**, promit-il à demi-mots. **Je veux voir ton visage s'illuminer lorsque tu le prendras dans tes bras, tout comme le mien a rayonné lorsque tu as débarqué dans ma vie.**

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, la recouvrant en partie, et laissa échapper un soupir lourd de sens à leurs yeux.

**- J'espère tellement qu'il aura la chance de te connaître Papa**, souffla-t-elle tandis que le petit donnait justement un coup de pied. **Qu'il sache à quel point tu es un homme merveilleux, et comme je suis fière d'être ta fille.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas, il le saura**, déclara-t-il en lui replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille. **Tout simplement parce qu'il grandira avec la meilleure mère que le monde ait porté, et qu'il s'épanouira merveilleusement bien, entouré par Greg et toi. C'est un homme bien, ne le laisses jamais filer ma chérie.**

Appuyé contre la chambranle de l'encadrement de la porte, un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune médecin, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette des paroles de son beau-père. Mais, bien décidé à ne pas interférer dans cet instant père/fille, il demeura muet, tentant de son mieux de ne pas faire remarquer sa présence.

**- Tu as ma parole Papa**, assura la jeune médecin en promenant sa main sur son ventre. **Mais tu dois me promettre de tout me dire à présent. Même si pour cela, tu dois m'appeler toutes les trente minutes. Quitte à ce que, le plus souvent possible, Greg et moi fassions le trajet jusqu'à la maison pour te voir. Mais laisse moi profiter de ta présence tant que j'en ai encore la ****possibilité …**

Il hocha la tête, et tout deux se turent, préférant alors traduire leurs sentiments mutuels par l'étreinte qu'ils échangeaient. House en profita pour s'avancer vers eux, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa fiancée, la faisant ainsi sursauter de part la surprise.

**- Arlène pense qu'il est temps pour vous de rentrer Monsieur Cuddy**, fit-il en aidant Lisa à se relever, et enroulant un bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'elle glissait sa tête sur son épaule. **Elle souhaiterait que vous soyez rentré avant la tombée de la nuit, et pas que vous vous épuisiez encore davantage.**

Le retraité hocha simplement la tête, déposant un baiser sur le front de sa fille avant de glisser l'une de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille.

**- On viendra très vite te voir Papa**, assura Lisa, les larmes au bord des yeux.  
**- Prends soin de toi ma puce**, déclara ce dernier en s'avançant lentement vers la porte, l'épuisement commençant à se faire sentir. **Surtout, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ça ira. Tant que je sais que vous deux allez bien, c'est le plus important. Et ne te fatigues pas trop non plus, après tout le petit absorbe déjà pas mal de tes forces.**

Elle s'avança vers son paternel, et entoura ses bras autour de son cou, mit sa tête contre son torse, et se blottit contre lui autant que son ventre le lui permettait. Il frotta son échine tendrement, s'imprégnant de la délicieuse effluve qu'elle dégageait, comme si cela devait être la dernière fois qu'il la verrait. Après tout, son cancer pouvait l'emporter à tout moment …

Une trentaine de minutes, une quinzaine d'embrassades et une dizaine de signes de main plus tard, la voiture des parents de Cuddy s'éloigna enfin de l'immeuble du jeune couple. Les deux médecins regagnèrent l'intérieur et, à peine eut-elle franchi le seuil de leur appartement, qu'elle se précipita dans leur chambre, et se laissa retomber sur le matelas avant de fondre en larmes. Il s'installa à ses côtés, et l'enveloppa de ses bras musclés, la berçant contre son torse, les yeux clos.

Il détestait la voir dans un tel état, d'autant plus lorsqu'il ne savait quoi dire pour la réconforter. Jamais il n'avait eu une telle relation avec son père, ni même avec sa mère. Jamais il n'avait reçu un tel amour familiale, il s'était toujours senti comme le vilain petit canard chez lui. Mais pour Lisa, les choses étaient si différentes. Déjà, parce qu'elle était réellement proche de son père, et parce qu'il représentait tout pour elle, son principal modèle depuis qu'elle avait été en âge d'admirer quelqu'un.

Elle renifla, et releva la tête vers lui. Il rapprocha sa bouche de la sienne, apposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage tandis qu'il ne cessait de la fixer, de ce regard amoureux et doux qu'elle aimait tant.

**- Greg …** Souffla-t-elle, imprimant la marque de ses incisives dans sa lèvre inférieure. **Tu crois que … Mon père tiendra jusqu'à mon accouchement ? Et jusqu'à notre mariage ?**

Il demeura silencieux, incapable de lui fournir une réponse dont il était sûr. Il avait observé l'ex-pédiatre, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de déterminer l'avancement du cancer de celui-ci. Tout ce qu'il avait pu en déduire, c'était que la maladie semblait déjà pas mal le ronger, et qu'il avait surement moins d'un an à vivre.

**- Je l'espère Lisa … **Put-il simplement bafouiller, sentant alors son T-shirt s'humidifier tandis qu'une fois de plus, elle faisait face à une nouvelles crise de sanglots. **Je l'espère fortement …  
****- S'il le faut, je suis prête à déclencher mon accouchement sur le champ**, avoua-t-elle à demi-mots, entre deux reniflements. **Je ne veux pas perdre mon père, et je sais à quel point il aimerait voir notre bébé …**

House la nicha plus encore contre lui, déposant de temps à autre quelques baisers sur sa peau cristalline. Elle tremblait, il essayait de raffermir sa prise autour d'elle sans pour autant lui faire de mal. Mais cela ne semblant pas suffisant, il attrapa un plaid, et s'en servit pour les recouvrir tous les deux, sans lâcher une seule seconde la jeune femme.

**- Il faudrait mieux éviter ça**, lui conseilla-t-il, ses doigts frottant l'avant-bras de sa fiancée avant de retrouver l'arrondi de son ventre où leur petit prince se manifestait. **Ça pourrait être dangereux pour le bébé et toi, et crois moi, ton père n'a surement pas besoin pour aller mieux de voir le petit relier à tout un tas de tubes et toi entre la vie et la mort. Crois moi, il tiendra sa promesse, il sera avec nous lorsque Bébé aura décidé de se montrer.**

Elle acquiesça faiblement, et se laissa allonger par Greg, qui la recouvrit du drap avant de se glisser à ses côtés. Elle vint tout contre lui, se sentant protégée par sa simple présence auprès d'elle, et par cette main possessive qu'il conservait sur sa hanche. Non sans difficultés, elle parvint à trouver le sommeil, épuisée par la journée qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle n'avait pas même faim, le sommeil avait su la cueillir sans plus de cérémonies. Et, moins de cinq minutes plus tard, House la rejoignait déjà dans les bras de Morphé ce répit fut de courte durée pour la jeune femme qui, tout juste deux heures plus tard, avait déjà les grands ouverts. Ces deux billes d'un gris transparent, noyées par un torrent de larmes qu'elle retenait aussi difficilement qu'elle le pouvait. Elle baissa les yeux, attardant son regard sur le bras protecteur qu'House avait conservé autour d'elle. Elle fit glisser sa main sur la sienne, emprisonnant ses doigts entre les yeux tandis qu'elle luttait corps et âme pour ne pas redevenir à nouveau une loque.

La pression devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter, elle puisait dans ses dernières forces afin de retenir les larmes qui lui brulaient les yeux. Elle renifla aussi silencieusement qu'elle en était capable, et pressa ses paupières l'une contre l'autre. Il remua à ses côtés, tournant aussitôt la tête vers elle tandis qu'il l'enveloppait plus encore dans ses bras. Il ne lui fallut guère plus de temps pour comprendre son état, et cela lui brisait le cœur. Il détestait sincèrement la voir ainsi, il se sentait tout bonnement incompétent et indigne d'une femme comme elle.

Sans plus attendre, il se leva du lit, l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le matelas. Elle s'exécuta tout en lui adressant un regard interrogateur, tandis qu'il s'avança vers l'armoire...

_TBC..._

* * *

_Alors ? Qui avais dit que ce n'était aucunement sûr qu'elle accouche dans ce chapitre, hum ? MOUAHAHAH, vous y avez bien cru !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey hey hey les gens. Mandie est de retour de Paris, et oui déjà ! Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ça a pu passer rapidement. Surtout quand on passe du bon temps, avec des gens géniaux (hormis trois personnes que j'aurai bien tué avant de partir, Aurélie sait pourquoi). Je veux y retourneeeeeeer ! Mais bon, il faut être patiente, j'y retourne maximum dans deux mois. #ICanTWait. Et oui, Hugh sera de retour parmi nous en juillet ! A ce propos, pour tout ceux qui seront au Grand Rex le 9 juillet, j'ai mis en place un projet. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, je vous invite donc à me joindre (FB, Twitter, Ask ou en DM ici), et je me ferai un plaisir de partager l'info avec vous !_

_Oh, pendant que j'y pense, merci à tout ceux qui se sont inquiétés pour moi en voyant les informations. Je peux vous dire qu'en arrivant samedi soir, j'ai pu constater la situation (et oui, là où je me trouvais à Paris, je n'avais pas la télévision, donc pas les images de la catastrophe). Mais, meilleure surprise encore, j'ai découvert avec joie, le matin de mon départ, que ma chambre avait été inondée, et qu'on avait du abimer ma porte pour y entrer (heureusement, mon gentil papa a retiré mon poster de House AVANT de casser la porte). Du coup, sol de ma chambre à refaire, j'occupe celle de ma soeur absente pour une semaine en attendant. C'est toujours mieux que rien ! Et du coup, si vous avez vu des images de l'Ouche à la télévision, et bien maintenant, vous savez quelle rivière passe sous ma maison, et donne son nom à mon village ! ;)  
En ce qui concerne mon chapitre, je me doute que vous deviez l'attendre avec impatience. D'autant plus quand je me fais harceler sur Twitter ou autre pour l'accouchement. Et bien... Vous verrez par vous-même ! (En tout cas sachez le, je suis fière de moi. On verra bien si vous l'êtes aussi vis-à-vis de moi !). Je précise, interdiction totale de s'en prendre à l'auteure si jamais cela n'était pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez. Et c'est NON négligeable !  
Allez, je ne vous retiens guère plus longtemps, et je vous retrouve très bientôt. (En plus, vous savez quoi ? C'est génial de n'avoir cours qu'un jour complet et 2h le lendemain, puis un week-end de 5 jours !). Et bien entendu, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je suis toujours ravie de voir les reviews que vous me laissez. Vous êtes de vrais amours !  
See ya :D_

* * *

_**Chap' 10**_

Sans plus attendre, il se leva du lit, l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le matelas. Elle s'exécuta tout en lui adressant un regard interrogateur, tandis qu'il s'avança vers l'armoire. Il ouvrit alors la penderie et en dégagea un étui de guitare. Il sortit l'instrument, rejoignit sa compagne et s'installa à ses côtés, puis déposa un baiser sur son front et gratta un coup les cordes. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, et ferma les yeux alors qu'il entamait les premières notes d'une mélodie qu'elle saurait reconnaître parmi mille.

_**« **__**Des yeux qui font baisser les miens**_

_**Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche**_

_**Voilà le portrait sans retouche**_

_**De l'homme auquel j'appartiens »**_

Elle déglutit difficilement, se concentrant sur les paroles. Contrairement à lui elle ne parlait certes pas français, mais cette chanson lui avait toujours plu. D'autant plus le jour où, rien que pour elle, il lui avait traduit les paroles. Consciente de la signification des lyrics, elle avait continué à préférer la version d'origine. Et lui, à cet instant présent, il avait choisi de l'interpréter pour elle ...

_**« Quand il me prend dans ses bras,**_

_**Il me parle tout bas**_

_**Je vois la vie en rose,**_

_**Il me dit des mots d'amour**_

_**Des mots de tous les jours,**_

_**Et ça m'fait quelque chose. »**_

Leurs paupières s'étaient closes, lui concentré sur les notes qu'il jouait et les paroles qui filtraient ses lèvres, elle sur le son apaisant qu'il produisait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de comprendre _stricto sensu _les paroles pour savoir ce qu'elle signifiait. Il lui suffisait de se laisser guider par la mélodie et la voix de son fiancé, rien de plus.

_**« Il est entré dans mon coeur,**_

_**Une part de bonheur**_

_**Dont je connais la cause,**_

_**C'est lui pour moi,**_

_**Moi pour lui dans la vie.**_

_**Il me l'a dit, l'a juré**_

_**Pour la vie.**_

_**Et dès que je l'aperçois**_

_**Alors je sens en moi**_

_**Mon coeur qui bat »**_

Sa main droite glissa sur son ventre rond, où elle pouvait y sentir son petit bout se mouvoir à l'intérieur d'elle, comme à l'abri de tout ce qui pouvait se tramer dans le monde extérieur. Protégé de tout ce qui pourrait le blesser, bien en sécurité là où il se trouvait. Son autre main se posa sur la cuisse de son amant, en toute simplicité, sans chercher à le déranger de quelconque manière ce soit.

_**« Des nuits d'amour à plus finir**_

_**Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place**_

_**Des ennuis, des chagrins s'effacent**_

_**Heureux, heureux à en mourir »**_

Il n'était peut-être pas le meilleur homme qui soit sur Terre, mais c'était _SON_ homme, et elle ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Alors certes, il n'était pas le plus doué en matière de réconfort mais, à sa façon, il y parvenait mieux que personne. Car cette chanson représentait beaucoup à ses yeux, et qu'il l'avait parfaitement compris sans qu'elle n'ait à le supplier de la lui interpréter. Encore mieux, il avait compris mieux qu'elle à quel point cela pouvait lui faire du bien de l'entendre. Alors, sa tête sur son épaule, elle se délectait de ce moment d'intimité entre eux, ravalant les larmes qui précédemment lui brûler la rétine._**  
**_

_**« Quand il me prend dans ses bras,**_

_**Il me parle tout bas**_

_**Je vois la vie en rose,**_

_**Il me dit des mots d'amour**_

_**Des mots de tous les jours,**_

_**Et ça m'fait quelque chose »**_

Inconsciemment, elle s'était mise à fredonner approximativement les lyrics, à l'aide des souvenirs qu'elle en avait. Jamais elle n'avait osé lui demander de lui apprendre quelques mots de vocabulaire français, redoutant toujours que le rappel de ses nombreux voyages à travers le monde lui rappèlent d'autres moments moins jouissifs de son enfance. Alors elle tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de reproduire les sons qu'elle entendait, se plaquant sur les mouvements de bouche qu'il adoptait. L'exercice n'était pas forcement des plus simples, mais cela en valait le coup. Un jour peut-être, elle l'espérait, elle serait capable de l'interpréter aussi bien que lui, sans cet accent qu'elle arborait qu'elle trouvait trop marqué.

_**« Il est entré dans mon coeur,**_

_**Une part de bonheur**_

_**Dont je connais la cause,**_

_**C'est toi pour moi,,**_

_**Moi pour toi dans la vie**_

_**Tu me l'as dit, l'as juré**_

_**Pour la vie.**_

_**Et dès que je l'aperçois**_

_**Alors je sens en moi**_

_**Mon coeur qui bat »**_

Il acheva son morceau, et tourna la tête vers elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et elle lui adressa un léger sourire avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou et de l'embrasser amoureusement. Il répondit avidement à l'étreinte, tout en reposant la guitare sur le matelas. Il vint ensuite blottir la jeune femme contre lui, frottant tendrement son échine, son nez au beau milieu de cette jungle ébène et bouclée qu'il aimait tant.

**- Merci … **Souffla-t-elle simplement, sa main désespérément accrochée à la sienne, avant de jeter un bref coup d'oeil au réveil. **Et excuses moi pour avoir débuté le jour de ton anniversaire de la sorte...**  
**- Ce fut un plaisir**, déclara-t-il d'un ton solennel en chatouillant son front avec le bout de son arête nasale. **Et ne t'en fais pas, des 11 juin, il y en aura d'autres. Avec le petit avec nous cette fois-ci...**

Ils demeurèrent ainsi quelques minutes encore, avant de retomber une fois de plus dans un les bras de Morphée, mais cette fois-ci davantage reposés. Ils profitèrent ensuite de cette journée 'spéciale' – aux yeux de Cuddy, car House ne voyait aucunement en quoi il devrait être différents des autres sous prétexte qu'il avait un an de plus -, se câlinant autant que possible, et en demeurant dans leur lit le plus possible.

Une semaine avait passé, et depuis l'annonce du cancer de son père, la jeune femme avait convenu avec son fiancé qu'ils rendraient visite tous les mercredis et dimanches à Monsieur et Madame Cuddy. Aux yeux de la Demoiselle, il s'agissait là d'une façon pour elle de partager autant de moments que possible avec celui qui avait permis de lui donner la vie.

En ce dimanche, ils avaient donc parcouru les 165 miles – environ 266 kilomètres - qui les séparaient de Ferrysburg, marquant de multiples arrêts en route car le bébé appuyait sans cesse sur la vessie de sa mère. Mais, à leur plus grand soulagement, cela ne rallongea pas beaucoup leur temps de trajet, et ils arrivèrent chez les Cuddy seniors en fin de matinée.

Sitôt arrivés, sitôt ils furent invités à venir à table. Tous s'installèrent autour d'un bon repas préparé par Arlène et secondé par Julia. Alvie semblait légèrement pâle, mais il se battait pour donner bonne figure. Puis, en début d'après-midi, Arlène, Julia et Lisa sortirent faire une petite promenade, la retraitée répétant sans cesse que cela aiderait son aînée à avoir un accouchement moins douloureux – chose dont cette dernière n'était pas réellement convaincue d'ailleurs -, laissant ainsi Alvie et Greg ensemble, le plus âgé ayant tenu à parler au jeune médecin en privé.

Assis sur le canapé du salon, ils buvaient un verre de scotch. Les mains de l'ancien pédiatre tremblaient, mais il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas y penser. Il détestait voir la maladie prendre le dessus sur lui, le rendre misérable. D'autant plus lorsque ce fichu cancer faisait disparaître le sourire de sa file, ce sourire qu'il aimait tant.

Pour commencer, ils discutaient de tout et de rien, prenant soin d'éviter d'abord le sujet du mal qui rongeait l'ancien médecin. Mais le retraité finit par adopter un air grave, soufflant pour se donner le courage suffisant.

**- Je vous félicite grandement pour ce que vous faîtes pour ma fille**, assura-t-il. **Elle a beaucoup de chances de vous avoir.  
- Dîtes ça à mon père … **Fit House à demi-mots.  
**- Lisa est une délicieuse jeune femme, je n'aurais jamais pu espérer avoir une fille aussi merveilleuse**, poursuivit Alvie. **Et, qu'importe ce que votre père puisse en dire, vous êtes l'homme qu'il vous faut.  
- Vous avez eu vent de ma réputation sur mon lieu de travail, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très … Respectable**, objecta Greg, faisant onduler le liquide dans son verre.  
**- Mais vous respectez grandement Lisa**, nota l'homme. **Vous ne laisseriez rien lui arriver, je le sais. On m'a même fait savoir que sur votre lieu de travail, vous étiez sans cesse à veiller sur elle dès lors que sa grossesse a commencé à être un problème pour elle. Si vous étiez vraiment un **_**sale con**_**, vous ne prendriez pas autant soin d'elle. Vous ne l'auriez pas demandé en mariage. Vous ne seriez pas sur le point d'avoir un bébé ensemble.**

Le Néphrologue baissa la tête, acquiesçant en silence. Monsieur Cuddy n'avait peut-être pas tord, après tout. Il aimait bien ce vieil homme, il fallait l'avouer. C'était autre chose que le père qui l'avait 'élevé', celui qui se donnait de faux airs et se faisait un malin plaisir à dénigrer son fils.

**- Je sais qu'avec vous, elle est entre de bonnes mains**, assura le souffrant, avant d'avaler une gorgée de liquide ambré. **De même que le sera votre fils.**

**- Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ? Si, sans le vouloir, je fichais tout en l'air ? **Osa enfin demander le jeune homme. **Et si je n'étais finalement pas celui dont elle a besoin ? Et si elle s'en rendait compte et qu'elle décidait de me faire sortir de sa vie ?**

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Alvie et il roula des yeux.

**- Je doute fortement que ce jour arrive un jour**, assura ce dernier. **Depuis que vous êtes entré dans la vie de Lisa, elle s'est grandement épanouie. Du jour où elle vous a connu, son visage est devenu plus que radieux, elle ne cesse de parler de vous depuis. « House par ci, Greg par là... », chaque fois qu'elle pense à vous, c'est une femme heureuse et bien dans sa peau. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi bien qu'elle ne l'est depuis qu'elle vous a.  
- Je … Merci … **Balbutia-t-il.

Leur discussion fut alors coupée par le retour des trois Cuddy, qui les rejoignirent rapidement.

Durant plusieurs semaines, le jeune couple poursuivit sur cette routine, effectuant les allers-retours entre Ann Harbor et Ferrysburg malgré le grand avancement de la grossesse de Lisa et l'été déjà bien présent. D'après leurs calculs, il lui restait encore environ deux semaines avant son terme, prévu pour le 15 juillet.

Ce dimanche matin-là, elle traîna plus que d'ordinaire à sortir du lit, ce qui surprit son amant. Elle grimaçait fréquemment, bien qu'elle tentait de son mieux de le dissimuler, comme toujours. Assise sur le canapé du salon, un bol de céréales à la main, elle avait replié ses jambes sous ses fesses, se focalisant autant qu'elle le pouvait sur l'écran de télévision. House ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, incapable de dormir lorsqu'elle quittait leur lit. Il devait l'avouer, mais plus la date de son terme approchait, moins il parvenait à dormir. Le rapprochement de la date de son accouchement le travaillait de plus en plus, il ne parvenait plus à se défaire cette idée de la tête.

Il enroula un bras autour de sa taille, et elle vint poser sa tête sur son épaule, tout en mâchouillant quelques flocons d'avoine. Les yeux du médecin glissèrent vers le ventre de sa fiancée, haussant ostensiblement les sourcils. Bon sang, comment avait-il pu louper un détail tel que celui-ci ?

**- Ton ventre penche davantage vers le bas maintenant**, déclara-t-il avant de se lever et de l'inviter à faire de même.

Elle roula des yeux, et posa son bol non sans un soupir. Il devenait sincèrement de plus en plus envahissant. Jamais elle n'aurait songer l'avouer un jour, mais il prenait _trop_ soin d'elle, à un tel point que par moment, cela lui tapait sur le système plus que jamais.

**- Tu es médecin House, pas idiot**, s'exclama-t-elle en rejetant ses boucles brunes en arrière. **Il me reste encore au moins deux semaines avant mon terme, il est donc **_**normal**_** que le petit descende dans ma cavité pelvienne, il se prépare pour le jour de sa naissance, c'est tout.**  
**- Justement**, insista le jeune médecin. **Tu pourrais accoucher d'un moment à l'autre !**

Elle s'éloigna en direction de la salle de bain, récoltant ses vêtements au passage, non sans difficultés.

**- Ça n'arrivera pas maintenant Greg**, soutint-elle, mains sur la porte, prête à la refermer derrière elle. **Alors cesse de t'en faire pour moi, laisse moi m'habiller en paix, et ensuite on ira rendre visite à mes parents, comme tous les dimanches. Parce que ce n'est surement pas aujourd'hui que je vais accoucher !**

Sur ce, elle ne le laissa même pas placer un mot, et claqua la porte devant lui. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, fixant le plafond en imaginant une nouvelle mélodie pendant qu'elle se préparait. Une fois sortie, il prit sa place, avant de la rejoindre dans le salon une dizaine de minutes plus tard, après une rapide douche.

Ils s'installèrent en voiture, Lisa inclinant son siège autant que possible afin de ressentir un peu moins le poids de son ventre qui lui appuyait sur la colonne vertébrale. Elle serrait contre elle sa bouteille d'eau, sa prise s'accentuant par moments. Il le savait, elle ressentait des crispassions, mais la connaissant s'il évoquait le sujet, elle soutiendrait qu'elle ne souffrait que de contractions de Braxton Hicks.

Inconsciemment, il s'était surpris à calculer le temps entre chacune d'elle depuis son lever. Il n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet là, le rythme était déjà d'une toutes les vingt minutes. Mais à présent qu'ils avaient pris la route, elles semblaient s'accélérer, et se présenter toutes les dix minutes. Elle fuyait sans cesse le regard de son compagnon, dissimulant sa douleur. Après tout, ce n'était sans doute que de fausses contractions, et le bébé qui s'activait, tout simplement. De toute façon, elle n'était pas encore parvenue jusqu'à son terme.

Ils n'étaient partis que depuis tout juste une trentaine de minutes, lorsque le visage de la jeune brunette blêmit soudainement, et qu'elle attrapa le bras de House, plantant ses ongles manucurés dans la peau de celui-ci.

**- Greg … **Souffla-t-elle. **Je crois que finalement … On ira pas aujourd'hui chez mes parents.**

Il se rangea aussitôt sur le bas-côté de la route, et tourna la tête vers elle, le regard plein d'incompréhension. Elle déglutit un coup, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça va pas Lisa ? **Paniqua-t-il. **C'est le bébé ? Mais je croyais que c'était trop tôt encore !**

Elle grimaça, victime d'une contraction un peu plus douloureuse que la précédente, et indiqua son bas-ventre...

_TBC..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Décidément, ça devient une habitude. Mes deux esclaves comptent les jours, et discutent entre elle contre moi. Hum, elles méritent une punition. C'est vraiment pas sympa ça ! Surtout quand, au passage, ça critique ma 'vieillesse', alors qu'Héloïse est PLUS vieille que moi. ET PAF DANS TES DENTS LA VIEILLE, J'AI ENCORE QUE 18 ANS ET DEMI MOI ! Je suis encore jeune, belle, un vrai petit génie, une auteure des plus humbles et merveilleuses (et là, on sort la brosse à reluire pour me brosser dans le sens du poil, bien entendu).Mais pourquoi je parle de punitions, alors que là je poste un chapitre ? Il va sérieusement falloir que je durcisse mon autorité moi.  
__Pendant que j'y suis, autant en profiter pour passer un petit message. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, vous êtes de vrais amours. Mais je tiens à remettre certaines pendules à l'heure. Pour les gens qui, comme Korine ou Ombrane, ne savent que faire des remarques, je vous prie de passer votre chemin. Je ne suis AUCUNEMENT contre le fait que vous ayez votre propre opinion, mais si c'est pour m'entendre dire dans tout un pavé que ça ne vous plaît pas parce que ça ne colle pas aux personnages (si tu avais bien fait attention, "Not so alone" avait été écrit pour un concours, alors obligatoirement, les choses devaient se passer un peu plus rapidement que dans une vraie grosse fiction hein), qu'il y a des fautes d'orthographe (à ce que je sache Korine, l'erreur est humaine. Alors tes propos dignes de primaire, tu peux te les mettre où je pense - et oui, je reste tout de même polie -. Si tu avais bien fait attention, je suis toujours dans le système éducatif, alors ton "il faut retourner prendre des cours", tu vois ce que j'en pense. Et la prochaine fois si tu passes par là, revois ton argumentation, question formulation on fait pas plus enfantine et bancale) ou ce genre de choses, pas la peine de verser votre venin sur moi. Je n'écris pas pour vous en particulier, mais principalement pour moi et pour ceux à qui mes récits plaisent. Ça ne vous plaît pas, vous n'aimez pas mon style, très bien, ne lisez pas, je n'ai jamais forcé personne à le faire. Alors certes, je ne vous prive pas d'annoncer le fond de vos pensées, mais dans ce cas, ayez au moins le cran de ne m'être qu'un pseudo et de demeurer anonyme. Assumez votre avis, ça n'a jamais tué personne, et qui plus est, j'aurai pris de mon temps pour répondre ailleurs qu'ici. Et okay, on peut critiquer, je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, mais on ne vous a jamais appris que malgré tout, avec un petit compliment ou un encouragement, la pilule passe mieux ? Sur ce, à vous de voir, vous savez où est la sortie en cas de besoin, et dans le cas contraire où vous décideriez de continuer à lire malgré tout, très bien.  
Pardon pour l'aparté, mais c'était nécessaire, disons-le comme ça. Il y a des choses qui doivent être dites, tout simplement. (Et à ceux qui penseraient que je suis sur les nerfs ou quoi que ce soit sous prétexte des propos que j'ai tenu au dessus, pas du tout, je suis parfaitement calme). Bref, revenons-en à nos moutons. Voici le chapitre que, comme dirait Jeanne, vous attendez depuis 21 jours aujourd'hui (car oui, à minuit trois, c'était déjà officiellement dimanche et elle tenait bien à me le faire savoir, parce qu'elle est très à cheval sur la date d'aujourd'hui)._

_Comme vous vous en doutez, après vous avoir tant fait languir à ce sujet, je suis forcée de placer ce passage que vous attendiez tous. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir tout fait pour vous donner l'impression de l'avoir deux-trois chapitres plus tôt ! (Moi, sadique ? Même pas vrai !). Bref, voilà ce chapitre 10. Au fait, vous saviez qu'à ce moment-là de l'histoire, nous nous trouvons en 1990 ? Soit trois ans après le chapitre 1. Et dire que, si tout va bien, mon histoire pourrait aller jusqu'à l'année 2012, environ... Projet fou ? Mandie trop ambitieuse ? A qui le dîtes-vous !_

_Allez, j'ai assez monopolisé votre attention jusque là. Je me tais, et je vous laisse lire, promis. De toute façon, on se retrouvera bien assez tôt, c'est certain. (J'ai besoin de rajouter que les reviews sont les bienvenues ? Même après le topo que j'ai fait un peu plus haut à ce sujet ? On est bien d'accord que je ne prive PERSONNE de le faire hein !)  
See ya people :D_

* * *

_**Chap' 11**_

**- ****Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça va pas Lisa ? **Paniqua-t-il. **C'est le bébé ? Mais je croyais que c'était trop tôt encore !**

Elle grimaça, victime d'une contraction un peu plus douloureuse que la précédente, et indiqua son bas-ventre.

**- Ma poche des eaux s'est rompu House**, assura-t-elle. **Le bébé va arriver, on doit vraiment aller à l'hôpital … Et je ne plaisante pas, mais alors pas du tout.**

Il acquiesça, et réenclencha le moteur, cette fois-ci pour se rendre à la maternité. A l'intérieur de lui, il se sentait fier d'avoir compris avant elle que l'heure était venue, mais n'en dit pas mot. A ses côtés, la jeune femme fermait les yeux, gémissant à chaque nouvelle contraction. Elle attrapa son sac, et en sortit un mobile, avant de composer un numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **L'interrogea-t-il. **Tu préviens l'hôpital de ton arrivée ?  
- Non. Je préviens mes parents, pour qu'ils puissent nous rejoindre là-bas par la suite. On a promis à mon père qu'il pourrait voir le bébé sitôt né, alors il le verra.**

Sans plus attendre, elle porta le combiné à son oreille, et profita de la sonnerie pour souffler un bon coup et réguler sa respiration.

**- Papa ? C'est Lisa … J'appelle pour te dire que, tout compte fait, on ne pourra pas venir tout à l'heure vous rendre visite … Mais non Papa, tout va bien, c'est juste que … Le bébé a décidé d'arriver deux semaines plus tôt … Oui, nous sommes en route pour l'hôpital, Greg a les choses bien en mains … On vous retrouvera sur place, d'accord ? Oh et, si possible, Maman pourra-t-elle récupérer ma valise à l'appartement ? Tout est arrivé si vite et nous étions déjà en route pour venir … Merci Papa. A tout à l'heure.**

Sur ce, elle raccrocha et plaça le téléphone de nouveau dans son sac, avant qu'un hurlement ne s'échappe de ses lèvres. La douleur était immense, et taire ses cris devenaient impossible.

**- Lisa, on est bientôt arrivé, ça va aller ! **S'écria le Néphrologue en appuyant sur l'accélérateur, désireux d'arriver au plus vite à la maternité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils accédèrent enfin aux urgences, et on plaça la jeune femme sur un fauteuil roulant tandis qu'elle demeurait accrochée à la main de son fiancé. Ils furent aussitôt transporté dans l'une des chambres, et on contrôla l'ouverture de son col de l'utérus. Trois, seulement trois centimètres, et les contractions se montraient toutes les six minutes.

Il prit place à côté de son lit, embrassant ses tempes chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Il le sentait, elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer à quel point elle avait mal, comme elle le faisait toujours.

Le temps semblait devenir éternité. Ils étaient déjà là depuis quatre heures, mais son col n'en était qu'à 7. Chaque contraction était une réelle souffrance, elle se sentait plus fatiguée que jamais. Heureusement, le soutien de House lui était d'une grande aide, elle n'en doutait pas une seule seconde.

On frappa à la porte, et Alvie accompagné d'Arlène – qui, pour le plus grand soulagement du couple, avait pensé à la valise de Cuddy - firent leur entrée. Aussitôt ils embrassèrent leur fille, lui murmurant des paroles d'encouragement. House invita son beau-père à s'installer à sa place, le siège étant le seul disponible dans la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

**- Tu vois Papa, je t'avais promis que tu verrais ton petit-fils … **Souffla Lisa, à moitié consciente tant la douleur l'accaparait.  
**- Je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde**, assura l'ex-pédiatre, ses doigts entrelacés à ceux de son aînée. **Et tu te débrouilles parfaitement pour le moment ...**

Les cinq heures suivantes furent une vraie torture. Le col de la jeune femme semblait ne pas vouloir se dilater aussi rapidement qu'elle le souhaitait, tandis que les contractions se réduisaient maintenant à une toutes les deux minutes. Et, alors qu'elle commençait à se faire à l'idée qu'elle risquait encore sans doute de devoir attendre au moins une bonne heure, l'obstétricien décréta qu'il était temps de faire sortir les visiteurs, et que le travail pouvait pleinement commencer.

Suivant les conseils du praticien, elle souffla entre chaque contraction, et poussa sitôt il le lui demandait. House commençait à sentir sa main s'engourdir, sa compagne lui brisant presque les os tant elle les pressait entre ses doigts.

La fatigue s'emparait plus que jamais d'elle, elle puisait dans ses dernières forces. Une nouvelle fois, on l'invita à pousser autant qu'elle le pouvait, ce qu'elle fit.

**- La tête se présente Lisa, continuez comme ça ! **S'enthousiasma le médecin. **A la prochaine contraction, il faudra pousser pour dégager ses épaules, et le reste ira tout seul. Vous vous en sortez à merveille !**

Greg ne put s'empêcher de se lever, et se pencha vers le vagin de sa compagne. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux … Là, juste devant lui, se trouvait le sommet du crâne de _leur_ bébé, en première ligne pour être expulsé. Ce bébé, fruit de leur amour. Il pouvait même d'ores et déjà voir quelques mèches de cheveux bruns, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire sourire tandis qu'il regagnait sa place aux côtés de sa future épouse.

Nouvelle poussée, et cette fois-ci, les épaules du petit furent dégagées. Le praticien parvint à extraire l'enfant qui ne tarda pas, au plus grand soulagement de tous, à pousser son premier cri tandis que sa mère laissait son dos revenir contre le matelas, soulagée. On coupa le cordon, avant que le nouveau-né ne soit transporté pour lui donner les premiers soins. Tous deux le regardèrent s'éloigner en souriant légèrement, mais l'obstétricien les ramena bien vite à la réalité.

**- Allez Lisa, à présent, vous allez pousser au moins une dernière fois, pour libérer votre placenta**, lui conseilla-t-il. **Ensuite, ce sera officiellement terminé, et on pourra vous rapporter votre fils.**

Elle acquiesça faiblement, et fit de son mieux pour se débarrasser de cette tâche au plus vite. Enfin, on la laissa reprendre tranquillement son souffle, ses cheveux bruns collés à son visage par la sueur et les larmes qu'elle avait versées. Mais elle oublia bien vite la souffrance lorsqu'elle vit l'infirmière revenir, une couverture dans les bras.

Ce dimanche 1 juillet, après neuf heures de travail, à 18h13 précisément, il avait finalement vu le jour. Quarante et un centimètres, pour 2,8 kg. Leur fils était parmi eux à présent. On vint le placer sur la poitrine de sa mère, l'enfant laissant alors échapper un petit cri de contentement en sentant cette peau si chaude contre la sienne. Greg lui, mit sa main sur le dos du petit, sa tête contre celle de sa compagne.

**- On l'a fait … **Murmura la demoiselle.  
**- Félicitations Lisa … **Ajouta-t-il en embrassant ses lèvres tout en douceur.  
**- Bonjour bonhomme … Bonjour petit ange … **Fit-elle en soulevant l'enfant, un large sourire fendant son visage. **Alors comme ça, tu as décidé de venir nous voir un peu plus tôt, hum ? Tu avais autant envie que ça de connaître ta famille, c'est ça ? Et bien nous voilà ...**

Le petit était parfaitement calme dans ses bras, bercé par ce son qu'il reconnaissait, cette voix qu'il avait entendu lui parler lorsqu'il se trouvait encore à l'intérieur de ce ventre si douillet et si chaleureux. Cette voix si réconfortante et douce, la voix de _sa_ Maman …

**- Dis plutôt que tu étais impatient de voir quel génie est ton père**, plaisanta House en parcourant tendrement le crâne de son fils.

Les deux amants rirent doucement, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre une nouvelle fois, dévoilant alors les grands-parents du bébé. Ils félicitèrent une fois de plus les jeunes parents, avant d'admirer le petit bout de chou qui dormait paisiblement contre sa mère.

**- Comment vous allez l'appeler alors ? **Demanda Arlène, en accueillant le petit prince dans ses bras.  
**- Andrew Alvie Cuddy-House**, annonça House en entremêlant ses doigts à ceux de sa fiancée.

Le retraité faillit manquer un battement cardiaque, ses yeux brillant alors qu'il les regardait.

**- Vous n'étiez pas obligé … **Dit-il en caressant la main du bébé. **Mais ça lui va à ravir.**  
**- Nous ne nous sentiez pas obligé de l'appeler comme toi Papa, mais disons que cette idée s'est imposée d'elle-même à nous**, déclara Cuddy, les traits tirés.  
**- Merci … **Put-il simplement bafouiller en retour.

Le nouveau-né s'agita un peu dans les bras de sa grand-mère, comme si soudainement il se rendait compte que la chaleur dégagée par le corps n'était plus la même. Il commença donc à pleurer, faisant ainsi sursauter son papa, qui se précipita vers lui pour le récupérer.

**- C'est bon Bonhomme, tu es entre de bonnes mains ! **Assura le jeune médecin en berçant son fils contre son torse. **Et rassures toi, ta Maman se balade constamment avec une réserve ambulante de lait rien que pour toi, tu ne souffriras jamais de famine !**

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard, puis laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, se sentant encore lasse suite au travail énorme qu'elle avait du mettre en œuvre pour donner naissance à Andrew. Arlène et Alvie l'ayant bien compris, ils ne s'attardèrent guère plus longtemps, promettant qu'ils joindraient eux-même les parents de Gregory pour les prévenir de la naissance de leur petit-fils, afin que les jeunes fiancés profitent pleinement de leurs premiers instants avec l'enfant.

House quant à lui, s'installa sur le fauteuil le plus proche du lit de sa compagne, le bébé toujours dans ses bras. Ses doigts redessinaient les détails de son visage, ses traits si fins mais déjà si adorables. Qui aurait crû qu'un jour, lui qui haïssait la plupart des instants de sa jeunesse et en particulier de son enfance, et qui n'était surement pas le genre d'homme à s'imaginer père d'une grande famille, il puisse tomber amoureux d'un si petit être, au premier regard ?

**- Tout à l'heure, quand mon... Père sera là**, souffla-t-il en plaçant l'enfant contre son torse. **Il faudra que tu lui montres à quel point tu es un bébé parfait, que tu le rendes jaloux. Et surtout, que tu lui prouves que ta Maman est la meilleure du monde.**

Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire lorsque le petit sembla lui répondre par l'affirmative en bougeant ses bras et ses jambes. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, il finit par le placer dans son berceau, s'assurant que la position dans laquelle il l'avait allongé était la bonne. Puis il vint se rasseoir non loin de sa fiancée, et prit sa main dans la sienne.

Soudainement, les choses semblaient prendre une nouvelle ampleur. A cet instant plus que jamais, il prenait conscience que sa vie risquait de ne jamais plus être la même. Ils n'étaient plus un simple couple, mais une vraie famille à présent. Ils n'étaient plus juste fiancés, mais avaient un fils à élever. C'en était presque effrayant, mais aussi excitant à la fois. Car on lui offrait une chance de prouver à l'homme qui l'avait élevé durement en prétextant être son père qu'il n'était pas un raté comme il le lui avait toujours assuré. Qu'il pouvait être un homme digne de ce nom. Et il était plus que fermement décidé à rendre son fils et sa future femme fiers de lui. Sur ce, il s'autorisa enfin à s'assoupir un peu, encore sous le choc des évènements de la journée.

Endormi dans son couffin, le petit dormait paisiblement, totalement détendu. Mais très vite, son estomac le rappela à l'ordre, l'éveillant rapidement. Il ouvrit les yeux, et se mit à pleurer, comme tout bébé en est capable. Ainsi, il réveilla en toute hâte sa mère, qui se pencha au dessus de lui avant de le prendre contre elle, et d'embrasser le sommet de son crâne. Elle reprit sa place dans le lit médicalisé, fit glisser un côté de sa blouse d'hôpital, et plaça l'enfant au niveau de son sein. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il mit aussitôt le mamelon en bouche et le suçota. Un large sourire irradia le visage de la jeune femme, ses yeux ne pouvant se détacher un seul instant du petit être qu'elle maintenait toujours dans la bonne position.

**- Je crois qu'il a déjà l'un de tes traits de caractère**, souffla-t-elle en tournant rapidement la tête du côté de son amant avant de reporter son attention sur son fils. **Il tête comme un vrai petit glouton pour sa toute première fois ! **

Le jeune médecin lui tira la langue, s'avançant davantage vers elle avant qu'elle ne finisse par lui faire une place à ses côtés dans le lit. Il vint aussitôt s'y installer, enroulant un bras autour d'elle, sa main caressant l'avant-bras de l'enfant.

**- Au moins, on est sûr que c'est **_**MON**_** fils**, se vanta-t-il, laissant sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de sa fiancée.  
**- Ça, je le savais avant même de lui donner naissance**, assura-t-elle en levant la tête vers lui pour embrasser tendrement ses lèvres. **Il est si beau...**

Il acquiesça, ne sachant que répondre. Il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet, leur bébé était une réelle réussite. Leur réussite. Et savoir qu'il était en parfaite santé était un vrai soulagement pour eux.

**- Quand ta sœur va le voir, elle va nous faire une syncope**, se moqua-t-il tandis qu'Andrew s'agitait un peu contre la poitrine de sa mère, comme pour témoigner de son bonheur.  
**- Greg, ne te moques pas ! **Le sermonna-t-elle faussement. **Elle est ravie de devenir tante, tu devrais être content qu'elle soit si impatiente de voir le bébé que **_**TU**_** m'as fait ! **  
**- Tu.. Tu crois qu'elle veut que je lui en fasse un à elle aussi ? **S'exclama-t-il, prétextant être plus qu'effrayé.  
**- Espèce d'idiot**, siffla-t-elle, se retenant de rire alors qu'elle plaçait le petit sur son épaule pour lui faire faire son rot. **Si tu continues comme ça, je te chasse du lit, et je t'interdirai de t'approcher du petit. De moi aussi, par la même occasion.**

Il lui tira la langue, et elle scella sa bouche à la sienne. Il répondit à son baiser, et ricana contre ses lèvres lorsque le bruit sonore d'un rot se fit entendre. Ils se séparèrent et reportèrent leur attention sur l'enfant, riant gaiement.

**- Profite, là ça fait rire ta mère, mais quand tu auras grandi, elle t'engueulera à chaque fois que tu le feras ! **Annonça-t-il en frottant le ventre d'Andrew.

La jeune femme roula des yeux, et lui donna un coup de coude dans le torse. On toqua à la porte, avant que deux silhouettes ne pénétrèrent dans la chambre sitôt Lisa avait-elle prononcé un simple «_ Entrez _» après avoir renfiler un vêtement qui dissimule davantage ses formes que sa blouse de patiente. Aussitôt, un soupir de la part du Néphrologue se fit entendre, mourant dans sa barbe naissante.

**- Gregory ! Lisa ! Vous êtes si charmants tous les deux, et je ne parle même pas de ce petit bout de chou**, s'exclama alors une femme.

A sa suite, un homme à l'apparence assez stricte la suivait, visiblement peu ravi de se voir contraint à être présent. House quant à lui, s'évertuait à éviter le plus possible le regard de leurs nouveaux 'invités'.

**- Alors, comment s'appelle ce petit bonhomme ? **Demanda la cinquantenaire.  
**- Andrew Alvie Cuddy-House**, déclara Cuddy en décollant un peu l'enfant de contre son buste pour le montrer totalement à leurs visiteurs.  
**- Il est si petit et si mignon ! **S'enthousiasma la mère au foyer.  
**- Ça reste un bâtard**, siffla l'homme au style militaire.  
**- Parle autrement de mon fils**, s'énerva aussitôt House. **Ce n'est pas un bâtard !  
- John, sois plus poli, Lisa et Greg sont fiancés ! **Lui rappela Blythe.  
**- Il lui a demandé une fois qu'elle a été mise enceinte, ce gamin reste un bâtard**, répéta John, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. **Il l'a fait simplement parce qu'il est incapable de garder son pénis dans son pantalon, et que ça lui a joué des tours. Il a sali son coup du soir, et il essaie d'assumer son acte pour ne pas passer pour un lâche.**

Le sang commençait à remonter de plus en pus rapidement dans le visage du jeune médecin, qui se contenait de son mieux pour ne pas exploser de rage devant le bébé et l'effrayer. Mais de quel droit son 'père' se permettait-il de se montrer aussi dur ? Andrew n'avait strictement rien fait à part naître ! Mais comme toujours, rien ne satisfaisait le pilote John House lorsque cela concernait Gregory.

**- Laisse mon fils en paix**, grogna le praticien, les dents serrées. **Ainsi que ma fiancée. Que tu me haïsses, c'est une chose, mais que tu t'en prennes à eux, pas question !**

Le ton était monté, surprenant ainsi le petit qui s'était alors mis à pleurer. Lisa ferma les yeux, berçant l'enfant contre sa poitrine. Greg laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres, excédé. A nouveau, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant cette fois-ci apparaître les géniteurs de la jeune femme, qui avaient été interpelés par les éclats de voix. Arlène, qui n'avait raté aucun mot prononcé par le père de son beau-fils, se rua aussitôt vers ce dernier, le regard menaçant.

**- Je vous interdis de vous adresser de la sorte à ma fille, mon beau-fils ou mon petit-fils**, cracha-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.  
**- Je ne vous permets pas de m'indiquer du doigt de la sorte**, riposta le militaire. **Et je traite mon fils comme il mérite de l'être !  
- Oh, parce que vous croyez sérieusement qu'il mérite de vous servir de paillasson ? **Enchaîna Madame Cuddy.**  
- Et vous, vous croyez réellement que cet idiot est l'homme parfait pour votre fille ? Ce n'est qu'un incapable, un bon à rien ! **S'exclama Monsieur House, réveillant à nouveau en sursaut le bébé.  
**- En tout cas, il vaut largement mieux que vous**, siffla Arlène. **Parce que lui au moins, il éprouve des sentiments autre que le dégoût. Il aime son fils et sa fiancée, il est sincère à ce sujet-là. Avant de le critiquer, vous ferriez mieux de vous regarder !**

Vexé, le pilote américain quitta la chambre d'hôpital, sans même adresser un mot à quiconque. Le jeune Néphrologue s'approcha de sa belle-mère fort surpris, tandis que sa mère se confondait en excuses concernant le comportement de son mari.

**- Vous n'étiez pas obligée de me défendre devant lui... **Avoua-t-il, ne sachant comment lui montrer sa gratitude. **Mais merci...  
- Vu le petit-fils que vous venez de m'offrir, on peut dire que vous êtes finalement entré dans mes bonnes grâces ! **Le taquina-t-elle. **Et du moment que vous prendrez soin d'Andrew et de Lisa, vous y resterez.**

Il acquiesça simplement, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il retournait prendre place auprès de sa compagne. Une nouvelle fois, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant cette fois-ci Julia Cuddy. Ses bras étaient chargés de peluches, ce qui aussitôt fit rire sa grande sœur. Elle la reconnaissait bien là, toujours dans la démesure !

Elle déposa ses achats sur l'un des fauteuils et, un large sourire aux lèvres, elle s'approcha des deux jeunes parents, saluant brièvement les autres adultes présents.

**- Félicitations Lizzie ! **S'exclama-t-elle en se penchant vers le petit. **Félicitations à toi aussi Greg bien sûr !** **Il est trooooooooooooooop mimi !**

House rit dans sa barbe, sa compagne tentant quant à elle de faire de son mieux pour ne pas pouffer trop bruyamment. Le nourrisson dans ses bras s'agitait un peu, comme pour assurer à tous qu'il était bien la star du jour.

**- Dis Liz', je peux le prendre dans mes bras ? **Sourit grandement la benjamine. **S'il-te-plaît !  
- Bien sûr que oui, tu es sa tante après tout, non ? **Assura Lisa en tendant les bras.

Délicatement, Julia prit le bébé dans ses bras, aidée par son aînée. La chose était toute nouvelle pour elle, et revenait à un réel émerveillement.

**- Tiens le bien, s'il tombe par terre, impossible d'aller au magasin en racheter un nouveau ! **Plaisanta alors le Néphrologue.

La plus jeune des Cuddy adressa une grimace à son beau-frère, et déposa un baiser sur le front d'Andrew.

**- Coucou toi ! Moi, c'est Tata Julia, mais tu peux m'appeler Ju'**, s'adressa-t-elle à lui. **Tu pourras venir me voir quand ton Papa et ta Maman t'embêteront, quand tu auras besoin de parler... Bref, je serais ta Tata cool !**

Cette fois-ci, Lisa éclata franchement rire devant les propos de sa sœur. Vraiment, Julia était impayable, et elle se savait chanceuse d'avoir une frangine comme elle.

**- Julia, ce genre de choses d'ordinaire, on évite de le dire au gamin **_**devant**_** ses parents**, la taquina House. **Et compte sur nous pour te le laisser quand il aura des gastro-entérites, ou ce genre de choses !**

La principale concernée roula des yeux, toutefois amusée par le comportement de Greg. Elle devait l'avouer, mais elle était ravie du choix de sa sœur concernant son fiancé. Ils allaient si bien ensemble, et plus encore à présent avec leur fils !

Et puis, trois jours avaient passé et, après un contrôle de vérification sur le petit et sa mère, on les autorisa à quitter l'hôpital. Julia s'était aussitôt proposée volontaire pour les ramener en voiture, les géniteurs des deux jeunes parents ayant chacun regagné leurs domiciles, et le véhicule de House avait été ramené chez eux par Arlène.

Pour la première sortie d'Andrew, Lisa prit un soin immense à le préparer. Vêtu d'un pyjama « _**I Love Mum & Dad **_», d'un petit gilet fin et d'adorables chaussons aux pieds, il était réellement attendrissant. Avec des gestes emplis de douceur, elle le plaça dans le couffin, et déposa un baiser sur le petit bout de son nez avant de mettre l'une des peluches à ses côtés, tandis qu'House se chargeait de terminer les valises. Julia ne tarda pas à arriver, dans sa robe fine, un chapeau de paille sur la tête.

**- Tout le monde est prêt ? **S'exclama-t-elle en enlaçant sa sœur.  
**- Rassure moi, tu n'as pas eu ton permis dans une pochette surprise, hum ? **Demanda Greg, le sac contenant les affaires sur le dos.  
**- Et toi, tu as eu ton diplôme de médecin dans une tombola ? **Rétorqua-t-elle, rendant aussitôt hilare l'aînée Cuddy.  
**- Hey toi, rigole pas ! **Fit-il à l'intention de sa compagne. **Je suis sûre que c'est toi qui l'a entrainé pour que sa répartie puisse tenter de rivaliser avec la mienne, même si ses efforts sont totalement vains !**

Lisa plissa le nez, et attrapa le cosy de son fils en s'approchant de la porte.

**- Vous êtes de vrais gamins tous les deux ! **Assura-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. **Même Andrew est plus intelligent que vous deux réunis. Alors au lieu de vous envoyer des pics, quittez cette chambre et allons à la voiture, okay ?**  
**  
**Ils se grimacèrent mutuellement, et suivirent Cuddy dans le couloir. Ensemble, ils franchirent les portes de sortie de l'hôpital, se dirigeant vers le véhicule de la plus jeune. Andrew fut convenablement installé à l'arrière par sa mère, qui prit place à ses côtés, afin de pouvoir garder un œil constant sur lui. House lui, monta à l'avant, tandis que Julia s'installait au volant.

La sortie du parking fut quelque peu chaotique, le Néphrologue se maintenant au tableau de bord. Les gestes de Julia étaient peu assurés, mais elle ne s'en sortait pas si mal que ça, si on oubliait le fait qu'elle avait calé au moins quatre fois sur tout juste six kilomètres. Il fut encore largement moins rassuré lorsqu'un camion s'approcha dangereusement d'eux alors que la jeune femme tentait une manœuvre plutôt simple. Il était encore trop jeune pour mourir, tout comme sa fiancée et leur fils, merde !

_TBC..._


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey hey hey ! Je sais, ça fait quelques jours déjà que je n'ai pas posté, mais comme tout le monde le sait (ou presque), j'ai passé plusieurs jours à Paris. Autant dire que... Oui, je le reconnais, je n'ai pas vraiment écrit. Mais j'avais d'excellentes raisons, dont celle d'avoir vu notre cher Hugh chéri. Et autant vous dire que, depuis que je l'ai eu devant moi, qu'il m'a signé un autographe, disons que je suis réellement sur un petit nuage. J'ai des souvenirs plein la tête, et je suis toujours aussi surexcitée. Voilà voilà !  
Bref, en jetant un oeil à ma page, je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être temps de vous offrir ce douzième chapitre. Surtout que je me suis rendue compte après coup que, le jour du concert, au Mac'do, je pensais déjà avoir mis ce chapitre, et que, inconsciemment, j'avais un peu spoilé les filles (surtout toi Héloïse). Mais bon, à présent mon erreur est réparée !  
En tout cas, j'espère que vous accrochez toujours autant à cette fiction, que l'histoire vous entraîne toujours, et que vous me suivrez dans cette aventure. N'hésitez donc pas à me faire part de votre avis, c'est toujours (ou presque) constructif pour moi._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et je vous retrouve bientôt, promis._

_See ya people :D_

* * *

_**Chapitre 12**_

Il fut encore largement moins rassuré lorsqu'un camion s'approcha dangereusement d'eux alors que la jeune femme tentait une manœuvre plutôt simple. Il était encore trop jeune pour mourir, tout comme sa fiancée et leur fils, merde !

Heureusement, il y eut plus de peur que de mal, et le gros véhicule les devança, une dizaine de centimètres les séparant. Il souffla un bon coup, et s'enfonça davantage dans le siège, toujours en maintenant ses doigts fermement enfoncé dans le tableau de bord.

**- Liz', rappelle moi pourquoi j'ai accepté que ta sœur nous ramène ? **Dit-il sur un ton qui accentuait sur le fait qu'il avait prétendument peur.  
**- Cesse de faire l'idiot, elle ne s'en sort pas si mal que ça, je trouve ! **Assura Lisa, en souriant grandement à son fils.  
**- Hey, je vous entends vous deux ! **Fit remarquer la benjamine. **Je viens tout juste d'avoir mon permis, alors arrêtez de me stresser de la sorte !**

Il fit mine de s'étouffer, serrant plus fort encore le plastique.

**- Plus jamais je ne laisserai ta sœur conduire quand toi, notre fils ou moi nous trouvons dedans, okay ? **Déclara-t-il en se détournant brièvement la tête vers Cuddy. **Parce que là, on arrivera jamais en un seul morceau à l'appart', c'est certain !**

Lisa se pencha un peu en avant, et pinça l'épaule de son fiancé, qui s'empressa de gémir un petit coup. Le bébé lui, remuait les jambes, comme s'il souhaitait rappeler à sa génitrice qu'il était bien plus intéressant que n'importe qui d'autre. Elle détourna la tête vers lui, caressant son petit ventre et lui adressant un large et radieux sourire.

**- N'écoutes pas les bêtises de Papa, il adoreeeeeee embêter les autres**, assura-t-elle en bougeant une peluche en forme d'ourson devant lui.  
**- Menteuse ! **Déclara-t-il avant de laisser échapper un son qui semblait se rapprocher d'un jappement en fixant Julia qui avait failli manquer un panneau 'stop'.  
**- En revanche, il sera parfait pour t'apprendre à imiter les animaux**, promit cette dernière en appuyant sur son clignotant avant de tourner à une intersection.

House roula des yeux, et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'enfin ils parvinrent à destination. A peine sa belle-soeur avait-elle coupé le contact, que déjà il avait bondi hors du véhicule et s'était précipité ouvrir la portière passagère pour attraper le cosy d'Andrew. Sa compagne roula des yeux, et descendit de l'auto avant d'ouvrir le coffre.

**- Si tu pouvais prendre les affaires, ça m'arrangerait**, souffla-t-elle en indiquant la poussette et la valise.** Tu sais, ton fils n'est pas sorti tout seul de mon utérus, alors c'est à toi de porter le plus lourd !**

Un large sourire fendit le visage du jeune médecin, tandis qu'il maintenait le couffin du bébé dans sa main droite.

**- Cuddles, tu n'es quand même pas une baleine, sois plus sympathique avec toi-même ! **Plaisanta-t-il, s'attirant aussitôt le regard noir de celle-ci.  
**- Puisque tu es aussi malin, la prochaine couche bien pleine, **_**TU**_** t'en chargeras**, siffla-t-elle. **Tout comme le prochain bain, le prochain biberon et le prochain rot. Content ?**

Il fit une moue boudeuse, penchant la tête sur le côté. Il était si adorable lorsqu'il se comportait de la sorte ! Mais pas question qu'elle cède, elle devait lui montrer qu'elle ne se laisserait pas avoir par son visage et ses sublimes yeux.

Voyant qu'elle ne fléchissait pas, il finit par lui céder le cosy et vida le coffre. Puis, ils rentrèrent chez eux, et la jeune femme prit son fils dans ses bras afin de lui faire visiter leur 'chez-eux'. Une fois la visite achevée, elle s'installa sur le divan, Andrew contre son buste, le berçant doucement, tandis que Julia avait pris place à ses côtés, admirant les gestes assurés et tendres de sa soeur.

**- Il a vraiment de la chance de vous avoir comme parents ce petit**, déclara cette dernière, en promenant sa main sur le dos du petit.  
**- Tu trouves vraiment, Ju' ?**

**- Bien sûr ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que vous l'aimez sincèrement, et toi et Greg formez un si beau couple !  
- Ju', je n'ai même pas totalement achevé mes études, Greg a des horaires assez particuliers... **Souffla Lisa, le nourrisson fermant les yeux, rassuré par le son du cœur de sa mère. **On est loin d'être les meilleurs parents...  
- Et c'est ça qui fait de vous d'excellents parents**, assura sa sœur. **Vous ne surestimez pas vos capacités, et vous feriez tout votre possible pour assurer à Andrew une vie confortable. C'est super, je voudrais être comme toi une fois le moment venu !**

La brunette se pencha un peu vers Julia, déposant un baiser sur sa joue, tout en douceur, que cette dernière ne tarda pas à lui rendre.

**- T'es un vrai amour Ju'**, dit-elle alors que celle-ci enroulait ses bras autour d'elle, sans pour autant écraser son neveu. **J'ai une chance incroyable de t'avoir comme sœur, alors reste comme tu es, okay ?  
- Promis Liz' ! **Assura sa frangine en scellant son auriculaire au sien.**  
**  
Elle demeura avec eux jusqu'au soir venu, et après avoir longuement enlacé Lisa et taquiné une dernière fois Greg, elle monta dans sa voiture, pour ensuite s'éloigner prudemment. Pour la première fois depuis la naissance d'Andrew, ils se retrouvèrent enfin seuls dans leur appartement, en compagnie du petit.

Penchée au dessus de son couffin dans la chambre spécialement décoré pour lui, elle admirait son fils dormir. Sa main parcourait le dos de l'enfant, les yeux brillants. House ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, enroulant son bras autour d'elle et reposant son menton sur son épaule. Elle détourna quelques secondes la tête, lui adressant un ravissant sourire avant qu'il ne se saisisse un instant de ses lèvres.

**- Regarde le, il est si adorable... **Murmura-t-elle en reportant son attention sur leur enfant.

Il acquiesça, la berçant contre son buste.

**- Maintenant, adieu les grasses matinées jusqu'à ce qu'il soit majeur, et encore ! **Plaisanta-t-il, incapable de détacher son regard de leur œuvre.

Elle roula des yeux, et lui pinça le biceps, s'enfonçant toutefois davantage dans ses bras musclés.

**- On va le rendre plus que fier de nous, n'est-ce pas ? **Fit-elle, fermant alors les yeux afin de profiter au maximum de ce sentiment de protection intense qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'il l'enlaçait.  
**- Cela va de soi ! **S'empressa-t-il de rétorquer, avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne, et d'entraîner sa compagne avec lui hors de la chambre. **Alors on va le laisser dormir pour le moment, et on va aller se poser sur le canapé, rien que tous les deux, pour profiter de ce moment de répit avant le prochain nourrissage, lavage ou changement de couches, okay ?**

Elle pouffa en le suivant, et s'allongea sur le divan, son corps entrelacé à celui de son amant. Il caressait son échine sans empressement, s'attardant de temps à autre sur le bas de ses reins. Elle leva alors les yeux vers lui, souriant largement.

**- Greg, laisse moi rire... **Fit-elle en ancrant son regard au sien. **Tu te souviens de ce qu'on demande à une jeune mère qui a accouché récemment, hum ?**

Il fit mine de réfléchir, ne détachant pas un seul instant son regard du sien.

**- J'ai du raté ce cours-là, Muuuuuum**, mentit-il. **Sans doute quand j'avais la mononucléose tout l'hiver ! **

Elle soupira de fausse exaspération, et se détourna un peu de lui, avant que son dos touche le tissu du sofa.

**- On va devoir attendre six bonnes semaines avant le prochain rapport, **_**Chéri **_**! **Fit-elle en ricanant seulement à moitié.

Car bien sûr, cela n'allait pas être une étape difficile seulement pour House, mais aussi grandement pour elle. Elle s'était tellement habituée à sentir si fréquemment son poids sur le sien, à le voir prendre possession d'elle que, très vite, cela risquait de devenir une pure torture pour l'un comme pour l'autre. D'autant plus qu'à présent qu'ils se trouvaient en plein été, ils étaient bien décidés à profiter du soleil et de la chaleur, ce qui signifiait donc que Lisa porterait des tenues plus légères, et d'autant plus attrayantes.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sceller ses lèvres aux siennes une fois de plus, un léger gémissement se fit entendre, suivi presqu'aussitôt par des pleurs. Les deux jeunes parents roulèrent des yeux, et Cuddy se leva, rejoignant rapidement la chambre de son fils. Délicatement, elle le plaça contre son buste, le berçant sans trop d'empressement. Le petit ne tarda pas à montrer des signes de succion, ce qui ne fit largement sourire sa génitrice. Elle prit alors place sur le rocking-chair, baissa son débardeur, détacha une partie de son soutien-gorge d'allaitement, et plaça son téton dans la bouche du bébé, de façon à ce qu'il puisse se saisir du mamelon sans soucis. Elle l'observa attentivement téter le lait, son pouce caressant sa joue taille miniature.

**- Doucement Andrew, doucement... **Conseilla-t-elle alors que ce dernier s'agitait un peu car le sein de sa mère lui échappait de temps à autre.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire lorsque sa main se posa possessivement sur sa poitrine, reconnaissant là parfaitement un point commun avec le comportement de son père. Une fois l'étape 'nourrissage' achevée, elle le plaça contre son épaule pour lui faire faire son rot, avant de le bercer tout contre elle pour le rendormir.

**- On va bientôt aller voir ton grand-père, mon ange, **murmura-t-elle en baisant de temps à autre le front de l'enfant. **Tous les mercredis et les dimanches, ton Papa et moi allons le voir lui et Mamie Arlène. Alors ce dimanche, pour la première fois, tu vas pouvoir voir où Maman a vécu.**

Elle constata alors qu'il avait fini par s'endormir dans ses bras, totalement apaisé par le son mélodieux de sa voix. Elle le recoucha tout en douceur dans le berceau, et quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil sur lui. Sans plus attendre, elle rejoignit son compagnon, et retrouva sa précédente place. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, caressant inconsciemment son ventre à présent presque plat. Ce geste amusa la jeune femme, qui posa sa main sur la sienne. Lui qui avait eu peur de ne pas réussir à être à la hauteur, il aimait énormément, sincèrement leur petit prince.

Le dimanche venu, les jeunes parents préparent le nécessaire pour leur visite dominicale. Andrew fut vêtu par sa mère, d'un jean au bleu effacé et d'un adorable T-shirt beige, puis recouvert de sa fine couverture et placé dans son cosy. Lisa, quant à elle dans sa charmante robe fine qui dissimilait le petit rebondi de son ventre maintenant vide, courrait dans tous les sens à travers l'appartement, le sac à langer sur l'épaule, ne voulant en aucun cas oublier quoi que ce soit. House lui, préférait faire le pitre devant son fils, remuant le doudou de celui-ci devant son visage.

Une fois le nécessaire dans la voiture, ils installèrent le petit à l'arrière, vérifièrent qu'il était correctement maintenu, et le Néphrologue prit place à l'avant tandis que sa compagne demeurait à l'arrière.

**- Hey, moi je ne fais pas dans ma couche et je suis propre, alors pourquoi tu ne viens pas à côté de moi ? **Se plaignit en ajustant son rétroviseur intérieur.

Elle roula des yeux, attachant sa ceinture avant de caresser la joue de son petit ange. Elle ne chercha pas même à reporter son attention sur son homme, car elle savait éperdument qu'elle serait faible face à ce regard profond et tellement beau qu'il la faisait toujours craquer.

**- Je veux pouvoir avoir constamment un œil sur Andrew**, assura-t-elle, toujours sans lever la tête vers lui. **Et au moins, s'il pleure, tu n'auras pas besoin de constamment t'arrêter pour que je puisse le réconforter, c'est tout. Alors cesse d'être jaloux Greg, et démarre, tu m'auras bien assez souvent à tes côtés !**

Il pouffa discrètement de rire, et mit le moteur en route. Leur trajet fut plutôt tranquille, le nourrisson semblait rassuré du fait d'avoir sa Maman tout près de lui. Ils ne marquèrent qu'un arrêt durant leurs trois heures, afin qu'Andrew puisse être allaité sans soucis car son petit ventre criait famine. Ils arrivèrent à Ferrysburg aux alentours de midi et demi, où Arlène les attendait déjà impatiemment sous le porche. Tout juste aperçut-elle le véhicule qu'elle vint à leur rencontre, et les aida à sortir les affaires avant que tous ne s'installent dans le salon.

Assise sur le plus grand canapé de la salle, entre House et sa sœur Julia, Lisa ne pouvait détacher son regard de son père. Il était de plus en plus affaibli, cela n'échappait pas à l'oeil de la jeune médecin – du moins future médecin - qu'elle était. Et vu le signe de tête que lui avait adressé son compagnon quelques minutes plus tôt, il pensait exactement à la même chose qu'elle. L'état d'Alvie s'aggravait à vue d'oeil, son cancer prenait le pas sur lui. Et ça, elle avait tant de mal à le supporter...

Ils ne tardèrent pas à passer à table, devant un excellent repas préparé par Arlène. Tous sans exception se régalèrent, tandis qu'Andrew dormait dans la pièce mitoyenne, à l'intérieur de son lit pliant. Puis, une fois les assiettes terminées, les femmes firent la vaisselle, pendant que l'ex-pédiatre prenait son beau-fils à part afin d'avoir une discussion avec lui.

**- Je parie que vous avez remarqué mon état... **Souffla alors le retraité en tendant un verre de Scotch au jeune médecin.

Ce dernier acquiesça et prit la boisson, les glaçons s'entrechoquant à l'intérieur. Il s'humecta les lèvres, n'osant pas trop fixer son beau-père afin de ne pas lui donner l'impression de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Après tout, qui apprécierait d'être regardé comme une bête de foire ?

**- Lisa aussi l'a remarqué**, avoua House en se passant la main dans les cheveux.  
**- J'ai bien vu ses yeux briller chaque fois qu'elle me regarde... **Fit Alvie avant d'avaler une gorgée d'alcool qui le fit grimacer. **Vous venez d'avoir un bébé, elle devrait ne parler que de ça, se geindre de n'avoir que peu de sommeil à cause des pleurs et toutes ces choses du genre. Et pourtant, elle veille à ne pas se plaindre de sa situation à cause de mon état de santé.**

Greg fit glisser son doigt sur le contour du verre, ne sachant que dire. Il comprenait tout à fait le comportement de sa fiancée, mais aussi la réaction du père de celle-ci. Mais alors, comment devaient-il se montrer ?

**- Et elle ne parle même plus des préparatifs de votre mariage**, ajouta le vieil homme. **Vous avez une date fixée ou pas encore ?  
- Pas encore**, reconnut House. **Elle vient d'accoucher d'Andrew, et elle tient à vous faire primer dans ses préoccupations.**

Monsieur Cuddy acquiesça faiblement, et laissa échapper un soupir. Une douleur violente et intense lui irradia subitement le dos, l'obligeant à retenir un gémissement. Par réflexe, Gregory s'approcha, vérifiant certaines constantes. Son futur beau-père lui assura par un léger sourire qu'il allait bien, malgré le teint pâle de sa peau.

**- Ne réglez pas votre vie sur mon cancer**, exigea ce dernier. **Ne repoussez pas votre mariage encore et encore sous prétexte que mon état empire. Tôt ou tard, la maladie prendra le dessus, vous êtes tous les deux médecins, vous le savez tout autant que moi.**  
**- Lisa vous aime de tout son cœur, vous voir ainsi l'attriste profondément**, précisa le jeune homme. **Jamais elle ne voudra remettre en route les préparatifs du mariage en sachant que vous souffrez de la sorte.**

Alvie sourit à cette pensée. Lisa avait toujours été un amour de petite fille, et l'était restée en grandissant. Lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur elle, il revoyait toujours ce petit bout de chou qu'il avait pris pour la première fois dans ses bras le jour de sa naissance. Certes, il aimait autant ses deux filles l'une que l'autre, mais Lisa avait toujours été la plus proche de lui. Une vraie fille à Papa, lorsqu'il y repensait.

**- Je sais bien mais... Je ne veux pas qu'elle arrête de vivre sous prétexte que j'ai un cancer**, poursuivit-il. **Elle est jeune, elle a encore tant de choses à vivre et c'est une jeune femme si pétillante ! Au lieu de passer vos mercredis et dimanches à rendre visite à un vieillard comme moi, vous devriez sortir, prendre du bon temps, profiter de la météo pour faire de longues promenades avec votre bébé...**

Mais, avant qu'House ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Lisa arriva, coupant net leur conversation. Elle vint prendre place aux côtés de son fiancé, entremêlant ses doigts au sien après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de son paternel.

**- Maman et Julia vont aller faire un tour à l'épicerie, il leur manque quelques ingrédients pour la préparation du goûter**, annonça-t-elle avant de tourner la tête vers la chambre où leur fils venait de se réveiller.

**- Pourquoi vous n'en profitez pas tous les deux pour faire un tour avec le petit ? **Proposa alors Alvie. **Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, ça me permettra de remettre de l'ordre dans mes ****papiers, et ça vous fera prendre l'air.**

Elle tourna la tête vers son compagnon, qui haussa les épaules en retour. Elle hocha significativement la tête et, d'un commun accord, il alla chercher la poussette pendant qu'elle s'occupait du petit. Sitôt nourri et son rôt fait, il fut placé dans le landau et ils quittèrent la maison, direction les environs.

**- Mon père t'a parlé de quelque chose pendant que j'étais avec Maman et Julia ? **Demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils se trouvaient à peine à cinq mètres de la maison où elle avait grandi. **J'ai vu qu'il avait stoppé votre conversation lorsque je suis entrée dans le salon. Vous parliez de moi, c'est ça ?**

Il releva la tête vers elle, puis rebaissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait réellement rien lui cacher, elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Comment diable pouvait-elle y parvenir aussi facilement ?

**- Il voulait savoir pour le mariage**, déclara-t-il alors.  
**- Comme si c'était le moment vu son état**, siffla-t-elle en retour.  
**- Justement. Il ne veut plus que tu repousses sans cesses les préparations**, dit-il en couvrant la main de sa compagne placée sur le 'guidon' de la poussette avec la sienne. **Il veut qu'on cesse de mettre notre vie entre parenthèses pour lui, et qu'on se consacre à nous deux et à Andrew.**  
**- Sérieusement ? **S'étouffa-t-elle, avant de soupire un bon coup. **Je risque de perdre mon père, et il veut que je pense à autre chose ?**

_TBC..._


End file.
